Love in Unusual Places
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away, can't admit to love. Antonio Carriedo can, now if only his Italian would accept him.
1. Uno

Title:  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Katirina's language<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes: I've been rather depressed lately and this was born randomly. It's my first Hetalia fic, and I got the idea from a picture I saw on photobucket xD Thanks for reading~<br>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

><p>"Ve sorella! I made a lunch for you!"<p>

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to get ready!"

Feliciano chuckled, expecting such an answer from his older twin sister. She had always been the fiery twin, which is why when she came home one day about two years prior smiling he was worried. His worry soon turned to thinly veiled shock when she informed him she had gotten a job as a day care teacher at the local private school.

He'd smiled and congradgulated her, but internally he couldn't help wondering how long she'd last. To his surprise and happiness after two years she was still teaching, and seemed to love it and the children.

Running down the stairs the fiery Italian stopped in front of him, glaring.

"Why aren't you dressed? You have to be at work in 30 minutes idiota!"

Feliciano smiled broadly, holding out a hot pink lunch bag with light pink hearts decorating it.

"I wanted to make you a special lunch today! You've been sick and you need the nuerishment!"

Katirina rolled her eyes and looked at the bag, cringing at the colour.

"Why is it so...pink?"

"Because I really like pink! It makes me smile so I thought it could do the same for you!"

"You're such an idiota Feli!" The woman snapped, snatching the bag from his hands.  
>Feliciano's smile fell, and he sighed, looking at the ground.<p>

"You stupid, but you're stupido mio fratello." She said quietly, kissing his cheek.  
>Kissing her cheek he grinned.<p>

"But you love me ve!"

Her perfectly tanned face darkened and she stormed past him, stopping only to grab her purse and keys. Pausing in the door way to him one last harsh glare she slammed the door.

"Everyone loves you bastardo."

Feliciano winced when the door slammed, her words echoing in his head.

"But...you won't let anyone love you sorella..."

Sighing he began to get ready for his own job, happy the resaurant was just up the road.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Rina! You're here!" A small boy cried, tackling the Italian in as tight a hug as his four year old body could.<p>

Katirina smiled looking down at his freckled face. This boy was the reason she fought so hard for the job. When she first applied the two year old toddled over, immediately latching onto her skirt, not wanting to let go. It was love at first sight.

"Yo también te extrañé! I was so preocupado!"

Katirina chuckled, he was getting so excited he was mixing Spanish with English again.

"Miguel calm down sweetie."

The boy blushed, looking up at the woman he adorred.

"Lo siento...I'm sorry Ms. Rina."

Giving the boy a smile she picked him up.

"How would you like to help me set up for the day?"

Miguel smiled, his green eyes shining brightly.

"Si!"

"Ms. Rina! You're back!" A chorus of cries sounded, children bounding to the normally stoic woman. Smiling she knelt and hugged each of them.

"I'm sorry everyone. I was sick last week, but I'm better now I promise. I won't be gone anymore for a while. So, shall we get started?"

A chorus of yeses followed, and a rare gentle smile bloomed across her pretty face.

Lunchtime came quickly, and she happily sat on the floor of the cafeteria with her kids, sitting in the middle of a circle to be near them all. Opening her lunch she smiled.

Despite how much she yelled at him, and how cruel she could be to him, her brother always treated her well. Today was no exception. Feliciano had made her his special pasta dish, with extra tomatoes just for her, and packed some of the garlic bread they had made together the night before. Along with two rice balls, their faces on each, a thing he had learned from his Japanese friend Sakura.

"What's that Ms. Rina?" one of her girls, Lilli, asked, green eyes wide.

"It's a rice ball."

The blonde child blinked, and suddenly all of the children were crowded around gaping at the item.

"What...what is it?"

"It's a ball of steamed white rice, with a tomato in the center. My fratello decorated them to look like he and I." Katirina explained, showing the rice balls to her children.

"Ms. Rina...what's a...tello?" Another child, a petite bleu eyed blonde, Yekaterina Braginskaya, asked, head cocked in confusion.

Katirina laughed softly, smiling at the tiny child.

"My brother, he made me lunch today. Fratello is Italian for brother."

Yekaterina's eyes widened, and her mouth formed a little 'o'.

"Ms. Rina has a brother?"

"Yes I do, he's my twin brother, though we don't look like each other." Katirina explained with a smile.

"I bet Ms. Rina is much prettier than he is!" Miguel exclaimed.

One of the bigger kids sneered as they walked past, shoving him over.

"Of course she is. Boys aren't pretty, stupid."

"Sadik! You apologize right this second! Then you go on a time out!" Katirina exclaimed.

The boy sneered, laughing and jabbing at his friend, who looked oddly uncomfortable.

"You're not my teacher."

A shadow fell over him and he looked up, frowning at the stern green eyed stare he was fixed with.

"But I am. Now, do as you're told." Heracules Karpusi; the fifth grade teacher; calmly said.

Sadik pouted, but turned to the sniffling boy.

"I'm sorry you big baby."

"Sadik!"

Sighing the boy glared.

"Sorry Miguel."

"That's better. Now go, we have some talking to do." Heracules said, pushing the boys back gently.

Miguel sniffled softly, Lillie hugged him tight.

"It's okay Miguel. He's just a big meanie."

The boy nodded, hugging his friend tight.

"Lillie is right Miguel. Sadik is just a bully, don't let what he says hurt your feelings, okay?"

The child looked to her, giving a bright happy smile.

The Italian smiled and began to eat her food happily, listening the to chatter around her.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day everyone had gone home save for Lille, Miguel, and Lillie's older brother Vash.<p>

"Why are they always so late?" Vash asked, growling angrily.

"You know your father's work Vash. I'm sure they will be here any minute." Katirina explained, trying to stay calm. She was calm with children, but Vash's attitude always rubbed her wrong, and she wanted to scream at the teenager.

Within seconds the door swung open, revealing a panting brunette.

"I'm so sorry we're late! I had to pick Feliks up and then we got stuck in traffic!"

"It's alright Toris, I don't mind waiting with the kids." Katirina reassured him.  
>Toris nodded, too afraid of Feliks stories about her wild temper when opposed to say anything.<p>

Finally his blonde husband appeared, holding out his arms to Lillie, who immediately jumped into them, wrapping tiny arms around his neck.

"Papa!"

"Lillie! Like, I missed you today!" He exclaimed, hugging the girl. He held out an arm to his son, who sneered and refused before shoving past him.

"You may be our legal fathers, but you'll never be anything to me." He hissed.  
>Both men visibly deflated, Toris sighing softly while Feliks hugged his daughter tighter.<p>

"He like, hates us." The blonde male whispered. Toris was silent, hugging his lover close.

"He doesn't hate you Feliks. Give him time to adjust." Katirina spoke softly, feeling sympathy for the pair.

Feliks turned to her, tears filling his green eyes.

"A year isn't enough time?"

Not understanding what was going on, but knowing they were upset, Miguel moved in between the couple, grabbing both of their hands, hugging their arms. Toris leaned down and picked him up, hugging him close.

"Feliks it's a big change. He went from having a happy family to only his sister in under 5 minutes. Then suddenly he's thrown into a family of strangers, with two fathers, in a brand new country. His only sense of 'home' is Lillie, and he feels he has to protect her and remind her of their parents. He needs to adjust, and you can't push him. The more you push, the more he will pull away."

The blonde nodded, knowing the woman's words were true. Hugging the small child he set Lille down to take Miguel into his arms. Cuddling the boy he kissed his cheek before setting him down as well.

"How about going home Toris? We can like, go out for dinner and like, rent a movie for all of us."

Toris smiled, taking his daughter's hand, Feliks taking the other, before walking out the door.

Katirina smiled, before a tug on her skirt had her looking down at Miguel. Crouching beside him she smiled.

"What is it bambino?"

"When will my daddy come for me?" The boy asked softly.

"Soon Miguel. I haven't ever met him. I've only met your mother."

Miguel frowned, shaking his head.

"She's not my mommy. She's my baby sitter. Daddy works, so she has to come get me until he gets home for dinner. My mommy...she died when I was born."

Katirina's smile fell, and she hugged the boy, feeling horrible.

"He'll be here soon Miguel. I bet he just got caught in traffic, just like Lillie's daddies. Want to play till he gets here?"

At the child's eager nod she pulled a bleu ball down from a shelf and sat in front of him. Rolling the ball to him she smiled when he laughed and rolled it back.

They played for nearly 15 minutes before the door opened.

"Lo siento mi hijo!" A voice with a heavy spanish lilt to it cried, breathing heavily.  
>Miguel jumped up, tackling the man in a hug.<p>

"Papa!"

The man smiled, bright green eyes shining as he spun the boy, hugging him tight.

"Lo siento Miguel. I never meant to be so late. Please forgive me."

"It's okay papa! I want you to meet Ms. Rina!" The boy exclaimed, taking his father's hand happily.

"Ah! Eres bella profesora si?"

"Si!"

Katirina blinked, having forgotten most of the spanish she learned once in high school.

The boy lead his father over to the woman, grinning up at her, showing his missing teeth.

"Ms. Rina! This is mi papa!"

The man smiled a kind close eyed smile. It faultered when he saw the woman, his eyes widening slightly.

"Muy hermosa en verdad...ah! I'm Antonio Carriedo! Please forgive my tardiness! I got stuck in traffic on the way here!" He explained, reaching out a hand.

Katirina took the extended hand, shaking as she smiled, a dangerous glint in her olive eyes.

"I'm Katirina Vargas."

The Spaniard's eyes widened at the name.

"Ah! Su hermano es the chef at the Italian restaurant near here si?"

Katirina held back an angry scowl, forcing a smile to her face.

"Si, that's Feli, my younger twin brother."

Antonio smiled, laughing softly.

"I thought you looked familiar!"

Unable to hold back her scowl any longer, the woman glared, stopping his laughter.

"I think Miguel was anxious to go home and spend time with you Ms. Carriedo. I certainly don't think you came here to tell me how much I look like Feliciano, did you?"

The Spaniard shook his head, shocked such harsh words came from the woman his son spoke so highly of.

"Ms. Rina...are you angry with me?" Miguel asked, his voice barely audible as his eyes rapidly filled with tears.

Olive eyes widened as she fell to the floor, sweeping the boy into her arms.

"No Miguel. I'm not angry at anyone, I promise."

Miguel sniffled, cuddling her, listening to her heartbeat.

"I wish you were my mama." he whispered into her ear.

Katirina swallowed, hugging him once more before setting him down, smiling at him.

"Why don't you go grab your bag and jacket?"

Giving a bright smile the boy ran to the back of the classroom and collected his things.

Antonio smiled softly at the woman, blinking in confusion when she shot him a dark glare, before it melted into a smile when Miguel ran to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay bambino?"

He smiled wide and latched onto his father's large hand.

"Bye Ms. Rina!"

Katirina smiled birghtly, waving to him as they left.

"I wish I was too Miguel." She whispered once the door closed. Slowly she sat down on the ground, pulling her knees to her as she cried. After calming down she packed her bag and left, she needed her brother's calming presence.


	2. Due

Title:  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Katirina's language, Feli is a little OOC at the end, sorry<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes: I've been rather depressed lately and this was born randomly. It's my first Hetalia fic, and I got the idea from a picture I saw on photobucket xD Thanks for reading~<br>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

><p>"Feliciano, are you home?" Katirina called opening the door, cringing at her cracking voice.<p>

No response was given, except her brother's high giggle from the kitchen. She blinked, dropping her things on the couch before peeking around the corner.

"Felicano! Don't be this messy!"

Olive eyes widened at the sight of a busty bleu eyed blonde swatting her twin's ear with a blush. The kitchen was a mess, flour was everywhere, including all over the two in the room.

"Ve! Don't be so mean Monika!" He whined, batting her hand away.

Monika gave a shy smile, swatting him again before beginning to collect the dishes. With a happy smile the Italian male wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into a soft kiss.

"Hey! What the fuck is going on?" Katirina exclaimed, taking pleasure in watching the couple jump apart and matching olive eyes meet hers, guilt immediately flooding them.

"S-Sorella! You're home early!" He exclaimed.

The fiery Italian glared, hands folded across her chest.

"Feliciano, I'm late actually. But apparently you were too busy fucking up our kitchen, and sucking face with her to realize that. Now, what the fuck is going on here?"

Feliciano swallowed, wrapping an arm around the stunned blonde beside him, pulling her close, feeling immediate guilt at the hurt look flashing in his sisters eyes.

"Sorella, this is Monika Beilschmidt. She is my fidanzata."

Katirina's face hardened into an unreadable mask.

"Beilschmidt? As in that damned Potato Bitch?"

"Potato...bitch?" Monika asked softly, confused by the attitude of the woman before her.

"Yes, that stupid albino German douche who calls herself a Prussian."

Bleu eyes widened in recognition.

"You mean mine schwester, Julchen."

Olive eyes narrowed into a deadly glare.

"Oh? She's your sorella? Fratello! I forbade you from her presence! She and that Wine Bastard are no good for you!"

"I know sorella. Ve I'm alright." Feliciano spoke, looking at his girlfriend, missing the sudden look of anguish that passed across his twins face. Monika caught it though, and filed it away to ask Feliciano about later, too afraid of the Italian woman to mention it then.

Brushing her wavy mahogany hair back over her shoulder Katirina glared, turning to go upstairs.

"Come get me when that Potato Bitch is gone Feliciano." Reaching for her things she rushed upstairs.

Monika looked down at the ground, confusion painted on her pretty face.

"Feliciano...what have I done to her? Does she hate me?"

The slight Italian turned her face to his, kissing her mouth gently.

"It's not you in particular. She doesn't like Germans in general. Your sorella saw to that. Just give her time to get used to you. I...I did just throw you at her practically. She doesn't always do so well with rapid changes."

Bleu eyes widened, staring at him in shock.

"Why does she...hate Germans?"

Feliciano rolled his eyes and gave a sheepish shrug.

"Something about ruining me with their bad perverted culture, or something like that."

Monika stared, unable to comprehend what she was told.

"S-seriously?"

"Si, your sorella ruined Germany's image for her. She used to come around and bug her by flirting and constantly throwing herself at her. She and Francis tormented her in high school as well. Finally she got sick of them, and beat them up. She sees Germany and France as perverted disgusting countries now."

"She sounds rather rude and somewhat racist..."

"No! She's absolutely none of those! She just doesn't like Julchen and Francis, and that's the only time she's dealt with German and French cultures, and so she takes it out on everyone. Please don't think that way about her Monika. She's really a great person. It just takes a lot of work to get to see that side of her." Feliciano exclaimed, taking his German loves smaller hands, a pleading look in his eyes.

Monika nodded, taking his word for it.

* * *

><p>Once her things were put away and she changed into more comfortable jeans and a shirt she flopped onto her bed, glaring at a framed photo of her brother, her grandfather, and herself on the night stand. Turning it face down she scoffed.<p>

"He didn't even care about me. It was always Feli this, Feli that, Kati, why can't you be sweet and adorable like him? Nono didn't even love me." She whispered, resting her face on the pillow as tears began to leak from her closed eyes. Before she could begin sobbing she stood, rushing to the shower. Jumping in she let the hot water cascade over her, and only then, alone in the steaming water, did she allow herself once more to collapse and cry.

* * *

><p>"Papa, what did you think of Ms. Rina?" Miguel asked, looking up at his father with big green eyes.<p>

Antonio grinned at the boy.

"She's just as beautiful as you described her, and lovely as well."

The child swelled with happiness, looking up at his father.

"I wish she was my mama."

Green eyes widened and he bent down to pick up the child.

"Why is that mi pequeno?"

Miguel smiled sadly, tiny hands fisting into his father's shirt.

"She loves me. She pays attention to me, and helps me, instead of being mean and not talking to me like Maria. And...she's alive."

Tears flooded the man's eyes, hugging the child close he allowed them to fall.

"Lo siento Miguel...I'm so sorry."

The child clung to him, crying into his shirt. Once he stopped he looked up at his father, tears still visible in his knowledgeable eyes.

"Do you ever miss mama?" He asked. It was then Antonio realized just how smart and mature his tiny son was.

"Everyday Miguel. I miss her all the time, and I wish she had never left us."

"What did she look like? Miguel asked, already knowing. He wanted to hear how his father described her, because it always felt like she was standing before him.

"She had long wavy sunkissed blonde hair, beautiful green eyes like you, lightly bronzed skin that glowed in sunlight, and the most adorable freckles. She lit up the room when she walked in, and her smile was dazzling. I see a lot of her in you mi pequeno."

Tear filled eyes widened.

"Really papa?"

"Si, when I'm sad, or I miss her, I look at you, and I know, where ever she is, she is happy and smiling down at us. She loved us so much, she gave me you to keep me here when she was gone. I know she's watching us, and she's happy." Antonio explained, giving the child an eskimo kiss. Miguel smiled, giggling with laughter, no longer sad.

"Want to sleep with papa tonight?" Antonio asked softly.

"Si!"

The man chuckled, carrying his beloved son upstairs. After bathing and dressing for bed the both knelt, clasping their hands together. Antonio offered up a silent prayer, keeping his eyes closed after finishing, as his son prayed allowed.

"Dearest Jesus, bless my father, family, and all my friend. Please treat Ms. Rina with extra care, she's special to me. Amen."  
>He looked up at his father expectantly, green eyes sparkling like gems.<p>

"That was wonderful mi pequeno."

Miguel smiled happily and clambered up into the large bed, curling up beside his father and almost instantly falling asleep.

Antonio stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts revolving around the Italian woman, and her thinly veiled anger and distaste for him. He silently went over his life, trying to find any times he had met her, and done her wrong. Finding none he frowned, confused over her attitude. Yawning he closed his eyes, hoping he could find the reason and fix it, feeling an intrigue to know the woman more over come him as he fell into slumber.

* * *

><p>"Sorella? Are you awake?" Feliciano asked softly, knocking on his sisters door. When he recieved no answer he sighed, looking behind him when the bathroom door opened.<p>

"She's not awake yet?" Monika asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Her love shook his head, sighing softly. Turning her wrapped his arms around her waist and burried his face in her hair.

"She's alright Feliciano. You told me yourself, she's strong and won't let anything get her down. Just believe that."

From behind the door Katirina sniffled softly, not believing her brother would say something that sweet about her.

Quickly dressing she flung her door open, glaring at the still cuddling couple.

"What the fuck are you doing in front of my door? And you!" She viciously pointed at the blonde, giving a fierce glare.

"Why the fuck are you even still here? What the hell did you two do last night?"

The couple stared at her, eyes wide and identical blushes on their faces.

"I-It's not what you think sorella! I swear! W-we didn't do anything!" Feliciano cried, holding up his hands in surrender.

"You expect me to believe that?" She yelled, glaring at them.

"I promise you Katirina, we did not do anything."

The Italian woman turned, pinning her with a fiery glare.

"Don't, even try to talk to me you. Get out of my house."

"Sorel-"

"OUT! BOTH OF YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT!" She screamed, moving towards them menicingly.

With a shriek Feliciano turned, dragging Monika as he ran down the stairs.

Katirina panted, a sob working it's way up her throat. Wildly punching out she hit the wall, a sickening crack resonating through the empty hall. Craddling her hand she howled in frustration.

"Will nothing go right?"

Running to the bathroom she delicately cleaned the bleeding knuckles, wincing softly in pain, before wrapping them and heading downstairs to fix her lunch. Looking in the fridge she was hit with a wave of guilt at the sight of the lunchbox, a sticky note attatched glaring up at her.

'Sorella! I got up early to make this for you! I hope you like it ve!'

Smiling at her brothers annoying vocal tic that even made it into writing she sighed.

"Stupid Feliciano...always being so damn loveable...fuck."

Looking at the time she yelped, due to her unexpected injury she was behind schedule and raced to her car, silently praying she could make the lights to get to work on time.

* * *

><p>Heracules stood in the cafeteria watching the children when a tug on his pants made him look down. Standing there was Miguel, looking up at him with big watery eyes.<p>

"What's the matter Miguel?" He asked, kneeling before the child.

"Ms. Rina isn't here yet...is something wrong?"

Heracules smiled softly, patting the boys head.

"She will be here Miguel. Don't worry, she probably just woke up late. She's quite a lazy person."

Puffing his cheeks out the child pouted.

"She is not! She's the most prettiest and nicest, and most hardest working lady!"

The Greek man laughed heartily, causing the child to blink in confusion.

"My apologies Miguel. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I'm just not used to such praise for her."

Miguel nodded, not understanding, but happy he was being taken seriously. Looking over when the door opened he gave a happy cry, tackling the teacher.

"Ms. Rina!"

Smiling the woman hugged him, wincing when she moved her hand wrong. Feeling the wince he backed up, looking at her.

"What happened Ms. Rina?"

"O-oh I just hurt myself. I'm alright

The child gave a skepical look, making the woman chuckle at the pout before nodded, accepting her story.

Katerina smiled at the boy and took his hand.

"Let's get going, I have a special announcement about next week."

Nodding Miguel happily walked beside his teacher, smiling at Lillie when they entered the classroom.

"Good morning everyone~!"

Waiting until her children were settled at their tables she pulled out a stack of papers.

"I have two announcements. One, friday is Show and Tell. Everyone can bring something to show their friends and tell a thing they like most about it. Now, my second one is extra special."

Hearing the words, the children that were beginning to talk amongst themselves turned rapt attention to her, eyes wide. Smiling she began to hand out the papers, speaking as she went.

"Next thursday is parents day! Bring you mommy or daddy and introduce them to us all! I'll be sure to bring cookies and juice, and we can make it a party. Don't forget to tell your parents! "

* * *

><p>The day went well for her, and once again she was waiting with Miguel for his father. Smiling she pulled down some crayons and paper.<p>

"Here, would you like to draw while we wait?" She asked with a smile. The boy grinned happily and sat down at the table, after pulling out a chair for his teacher.

"Thank you so much Miguel! You're so polite." Sitting down she gave the boy a piece of white paper, and set the crayons between them as she began to draw as well.

This was how Antonio found them, 15 minutes later, huddled together over their drawings, giggling softly. He stood there for a moment, watching his son interact with the Italian, clearly seeing the love they had for each other. Miguel caught sight of him and jumped up, running to him, jumping into his arms.

"Papa!"

"Lo siento Miguel...I'm late again."

"It's okay Papa! I was drawing with Ms. Rina! Wanna see what I made?"

The man smiled, green eyes alight with happiness.

"Of course I do mi penqueno."

Grabbing his drawing the boy proudly showed his father, it was 3 stick people, one smaller than the other 2.

"It looks wonderful Miguel! But tell me, who is it? I know that one is you, but who are the other two?" Antonio asked softly.

"That's you and Ms. Rina! Only...she's my mommy in this picture." he explained, looking  
>back at his teacher, who was blushing.<p>

"I'm sorry Ms. Vargas."

Katirina shook her head, giving him a gentle smile.

"It's fine Mr. Carriedo. He's just a boy who misses his mother, and has found a replacement. I seem like a motherly figure to him, and apart from his nanny, who he says he doesn't like much; I'm the only woman he sees. At least, that's what I'm gathering."

Antonio nodded silently, shocked at her calm demeanor compared to her cold aloofness the day before.

"Besides, it doesn't bother me at all. He's a sweet, sweet child."

The Spaniard smiled, hugging the boy close.

"Are you ready to go home mi penqueno?"

"Si Papa. Bye bye Ms. Rina!"

Katirina gave a smile as they left, before releasing a breath.

* * *

><p>Throwing her things on the couch she made her way to the kitchen intent on making herself something to eat. Entering the room her eyes widened at the food on the table and the place set for two, Feliciano sitting at one.<p>

"Where's you potato? She stand you up?" She asked, grabbing a tomato from the basket.

"No sorella. She's staying in with Julchen tonight. She called and told me that about 20 minutes ago."

"So…you made her dinner and now she isn't going to be here? Feliciano…that's still being stood up."

"Katirina I didn't make it for her. I was hoping you would eat with me, so we could talk about what's going on."

Olive eyes narrowed, unused to the rarely seen mature side of her brother.

"What's there to talk about?" She snapped, nonchalantly hiding her injured hand.

"Well…Monika for one. Miguel for another." Feliciano explained, yelping when the tomato she had been eating was launched at him.

"What about Miguel bastardo?" Katirina asked, glaring at him, reaching for another tomato.

"He wants you to be his mother?"

The words hit her ears and her arm fell, eyes widening.

"How do you know that Feli?"

"Julchen told Monika to tell me." He said softly, watching her face change expressions.

Finally settling on anger she howled in rage.

"What business is it of either of those bitches?"

"Monika is not a bitch sorella! You don't know her!" Feliciano started, glaring at his twin.

"She's sweet and loving, not rude to everyone who tries to speak to them!" He continued, too angry to really think about what he was saying.

Olive eyes widened, anger flashing in them.

"What are you saying Feliciano?" Katirina asked, her tone dark.

"She's not a bitch like you! She actually knows how to be civilized and talk to people!" Feliciano yelled.

Once the words were out of his mouth he gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes widening.

"I didn't...I mean I...Sorella I'm s-so sor-"

"Shut up!" She screamed, hurt in her voice. Turning she grabbed her purse once more, before rushing out the door.

"Vaffanculo Feliciano." She yelled, slamming the door behind her.


	3. Tre

Title: Love in Unusual Places  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Katirina's language, Feli is a little OOC in the middle, sorry<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes: eh...nothin really here~<br>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

><p>Katirina drove recklessly, not caring what direction she went, nor who she cut off in the process. Speeding through the main road she groaned when siren's flared up behind her.<p>

"Fuck my life."

Pulling over she whimpered softly forcing her injured left hand to unclench the handle bar of her bike, and reach into her pocket for her ID. Taking off her helmet she sighed, glaring at the officer as he came up beside her.

"Yeah yeah I know I was speading. Just give me my damned ticket so I can get the fuck out of here."

"You're a feisty dudet. I need your license." He spoke, his voice sounding oddly familiar and laced with amusement.

Handing him the plastic card she waited, anger growing violently with every passing second. Hearing the annoying happy ringtone her brother had set for himself on her phone sound off she growled, ignoring it. When it went off 2 more times she snarled and ripped it out of her pocket, her voice a snarl.

"Fuck off Feliciano."

Chuckling from beside her made her look at the officer, sending him a fiery glare.

"You haven't changed a bit Kat."

"My name isn't fucking Kat. My name is Katirina. Can you just give me my ticket?" She snapped, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

The man took smiled down at her, still chuckling softly.

"I bet you don't even remember me, do you?"

"I'm not stupid Alfred. You haven't changed any so yes, I do remember you." Katirina snarled, fire lighting her eyes.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He commented, smiling softly at her.

"Alfred, shut the fuck up. I'm not in a mood for this right now. Like I said, just give me my ticket, so I can get the fuck out of here."

The blonde stared for a moment before beginning to laugh.

"I forgot how feisty you really are! Here," Handing her a paper he smiled.

"Have a good evening!" He called, waving happily as he walked back to his bike and started off.

Looking at the slip Katirina yelled every profanity she knew in every language after him, he had given her his number instead of a ticket. Crumbling it in her fist she prepared to throw it before lowering her hand slowly and putting it in her pocket with a heavy sigh.

Putting her helmet back on she sped off, now knowing where her destination was.

* * *

><p>Antonio smiled, placing another block on top of the other, humming happily after the click signaled they were now together. He was sitting together with Miguel on the floor in their living room, the two happily building with leggos.<p>

"Papa! I forgot to tell you something!" The child exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

Green eyes followed the child as he ran out of the room, coming back with a folder.

"Que? What is it mi pequeno?"

"Next week is parent's day at school! You'll be there…right Papa?"

The Spaniard pulled the child close, hugging him tight.

"Of course mi pequeno. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Throwing tiny arms around his father's neck he hugged him tight, cuddling close to him.

"Papa we're going to Lillie's birthday tomorrow right?"

Green eyes sparkled at the request, making Antonio look like a child himself.

"Of course we are mi penqueno, but you need to clean up your room first. Alright?"

Miguel nodded and made a happy noise when his father ruffled his hair.

"I think someone needs a haircut." Antonio said with a laugh, picking up the boy. Tiny fingers curled into the strands of his father's hair, just passed his shoulder blades in a low ponytail over his shoulder, tugging gently.

"But papa! Your hair is longer! You need to cut yours!"

Laughing he spun the child, smiling at the happy little boy. Setting him down he ruffled the soft hair once more, kneeling down to hug him.

"I love you papa." Miguel said softly, tiny arms wrapped around his father's neck.

"I love you too Miguel. Want to make some churros with me?"

The happy cry that answered was made him laugh and together they entered the kitchen, making the delicious treats.

* * *

><p>Katirina parked her bike and quickly took off for the door of the apartment, knocking harshly. After a while footsteps were heard and the door suddenly opened, revealing an angry looking blonde man. The fire dissipated from green eyes immediately after seeing Katirina however, and he ushered her inside. Leading her to the couch he sat down beside her, pulling her close.<p>

"What's the matter Katirina?" He asked, worry echoing in his words.

"Feliciano...finally told me what he thinks of me..."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me...that I'm a bitch and I don't know how to be civilized...Arthur I...I don't mean to be this way...it's just...it's just who I've become over the years."

"I know baby I know." Arthur cooed softly, shifting so they were both laying on the couch, the Italian's head pillowed on his chest. Katirina didn't protest, instead curling into his touch, feeling tears slip from her eyes as she lay with her best friend. Running long fingers through brunette locks the British male began to hum a soft melody, knowing it would slowly relax the woman as it always had.

Slowly olive eyes fell shut, the soft hum of her companions voice slowly lulling her to sleep as it had since they were small children.

* * *

><p>"Feliciano! What are you doing here?" Monika asked softly, bleu eyes wide in surpise to find the man on her doorstep.<p>

"Ve Monika...I don't know what to do." Feliciano said softly, not meeting his loves eyes.

"What do you mean?" She prodded, reaching out to take his hand shyly.

"I...said something terrible to Katirina and she stormed out...I don't know what to do to  
>fix the situation either."<p>

Tugging on his hand the blonde lead him inside and up to her room. Sitting him down at her desk she took a seat on the bed, looking at him with interest.

"Okay, tell me what's going on Feli."

Feliciano recounted the evening, crying at times and when he was complete his honey eyes held none of their usual vibrance.

Sighing, Monika shook her head, taking his hand.

"Feliciano, you have to be careful with what you say. I don't know your sister at all, but when I met her you said something that caused a look in her eyes that I won't ever forget. She looked so devistated that you had said you could take care of yourself for a moment and I don't understand why. Explain to me what's happened in your lives."

Feliciano sniffled and nodded, looking around the room.

"Our parents died when we were young, so we were raised by our Nono in Italy for a little while. We moved here the summer before fourth grade. We weren't very close growing up, she was always a tomboy, and never into things like dolls or dresses while I was more feminine. When we were kids she would much rather wrestle with other boys than play dress up or have tea parties with the girls while I would gladly play dress up. It caused us to be picked on, and that continued up into our high school years, although she was targeted more than I was." Taking a breath he glanced over at Monika, surprised to see the look of absolute fascination she wore. Sighing softly he launched back into his tale,

"She had two real friends, a guy named Arthur Kirkland, and a girl named Adelis Bondevik who went to a different school and I had all kinds of friends. She kept her hair fairly short and wore well fitted guy's clothes. Because of that, she was picked on even more, they called her a dike and said she was unlovable because of her harsh personality. Your sister was really bad about it, she was constantly trying to flirt with Kat and attempting to humiliate her by trying to kiss her in the hallways or slapping her butt when she'd walk passed." Squirming in his seat he looked over at her, guilt washing over him at the anguished look on her face.

"It was all in jest, but Kat...Kat got angry about it and one day Julchen made a snide comment about her dyslexia and she just...snapped. She jumped on Julchen and started beating her...it took myself, Arthur and Francis to pull her off. After that, everyone hated her...and she became even colder. I don't really know much after that because she closed herself off from me and everyone around us...that was when we were sophomores."

"What happened after that?" Monika asked, bleu eyes wide.

"I don't know...she kept coming home with bruises and cuts, I think she was fighting after school, and suddenly, the few people that would pick on me stopped, but they all made her life hell. I..." A sob broke through his voice, causing him to pause and draw in a shuddering breath before continuing, his voice shakey with emotion.

"I wasn't a very good brother, I knew she was going through problems, but i was so busy with my own friends, that I didn't bother to find out if she was alright. I knew our Nono openly favoured me over her, but...I did nothing but revel in the fact I got so many things from him. Looking back...if I had done something to stop it, maybe she wouldn't be so unsociable...she's always been shy, though she hides it by being rude to people."

"She doesn't sound like a bad person at all Feli, she sounds like she just needs someone to show her she's worth something. And you need to be more observant about her feelings. Be honest with me, what do you think of your sister?" Monika asked, her voice soft.

"She's rude and unsociable with an attitude that's uncalled for and a temper shorter than anyone else's. She's bitchy and always cusses and she needs to stop being to so mean to me all the time. But...at the same time she's my big sister. She's always protected me, and no matter how much everyone favoured me, or treated me like something special, she's always treated me like a normal person. I love her so much, and I worry about her. She's never had good relationships, and she feels like she's not worth any kind of love. I just want her to have a happy ending she deserves."

Monika smiled softly, reaching for his hand.

"There's someone out there for her Feli, she just needs to find him. And who knows, it may be someone that's her polar opposite. Sometimes it's the people we least expect to be the one we're waiting for."

Feliciano nodded, a sniffle working its way up his throat before he sighed.

"What can I do to apologize for how I acted though? I know what I said was wrong, and that it hurt her more than anything…and yet I still said it."

Bleu eyes closed slowly as she exhaled softly.

"Feli…that's something I can't help you with. I'm sorry, but I don't know Katirina well enough to give you a suggestion about that. I'm sorry."

Feliciano shook his head, sighing heavily himself.

"I'll figure something out…she'll come home tomorrow I'm sure." Suddenly a wide smile over took his face and he grinned.

"I know! I'll buy her a whole bunch of the tomatoes she loves so much! I know the guy that grows them!"

Monika smiled at his simple idea, seeing so many of the reasons she fell in love with him rolled into one bundle.

* * *

><p>"Kat we need to get your hand looked at." Arthur commented, looking at the swollen and<p>

bruised flesh he held in his hand.

"It's fine Arthur. I just sprained my knuckles."

"What exactly…did you do?" The blonde asked, not certain he really wanted to know.

Olive eyes looked to the ground, swallowing a blush.

"I…punched a wall." Waiting for the comment she knew was coming she looked up at her friend when nothing was said. Finding him holding in his laughter she rolled her eyes.

"Feliciano pissed me off and I couldn't very well hit him, so I took it out on the wall!"

"This I can tell. How long has it been like this?" Arthur asked, once his laughter subsided.

"I did it yesterday morning before work. Look its fine Arthur really. Let's just get going. We need to get to the park to meet Feliks for Lillie's birthday, remember?"  
>Green eyes widened and he stood, rushing to a closet.<p>

"I forgot that was today! Can you wrap this for me while I get ready?" Arthur asked, thrusting a tea set at the Italian.

"You're so lazy you jerk!" Katirina cried, sitting down to wrap the box anyway, a gentle smile on her face. Once she was finished she made her way upstairs to the guest room for a change of clothes she always kept just in case. Pulling on the button up shirt and snug jeans she examined her appearance in the mirror, deciding she needed to brush her hair and sweep it back before putting on a little bit of makeup. Once finished she met Arthur down stairs pulling on his shoes.

"You ready?" She asked softly, reaching for her own boots.

"Yeah, thank you for wrapping her gift for me!" He exclaimed happily.

"If I didn't do these things for you Arthur, who would? You really need to find someone for yourself Arthur." She commented dryly.

"You're one to talk you lonely git." He shot back, smiling at her.  
>Rolling her eyes she stood, grabbing the box.<p>

"Come on you, I'm being nice and giving you a ride, get a move on."  
>Packing the parcel in the compartment under her seat she flung a helmet to the blonde, putting her own on and waiting for him to get behind her.<p>

"You'd better not be reckless like always git. I would like to live for a while yet."

"Shut up or you're walking." Katirina spat, helmet hiding a wide smile as she revved up the bike before taking off towards the park, knowing they were already late as it was.

* * *

><p>Antonio smiled at the blonde, feeling slightly awkward as he stood watching Miguel playing with the other children.<p>

"I'm Antonio Carriedo, Miguel's father."

At the child's name Feliks smiled brightly.

"It's nice to finally meet you! Like, I'm Feliks, Lillie's father, and this is my husband Toris."

Antonio smiled, extending his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you, it's pleasure to meet you both!" After shaking their hands he turned to the watch Miguel jump on a small boys back, being carried around the park before pushing the same boy in a swing for carrying him.

"He's very sweet. Like, if you don't mind me asking, are you a single parent?" Feliks asked softly, leading Antonio to the picnic table they had set up.

"Si, my wife Femke died in child birth." Antonio said softly.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to like bring up any bad memories."

"No no it's alright. It was nearly 5 years ago."

Feliks was quiet before looking back up at the Spaniard, his voice soft once more.

"So like, what do you do?"

"I work at a hospital not too far from here."

"Oh, are you a doctor?" Toris asked, now interested.

"No no, I'm just a nurse. I work mainly in the pediatric wing of the hospital. Helping children is a passion of mine, but I knew I couldn't be a teacher so I did the next best thing." Smiling happily his green eyes were shining brightly, making the two men before him smile as well.

"You seem very kind, perhaps you should come by the next time Miguel comes around to play." Toris suggested.

"Gracias mi amigo! I would enjoy that."

The sound of Katirina's bike approaching cut them off, all 3 men turning to look at them, Feliks and Toris chuckling softly.

"She like always has to make such an entrance, doesn't she?" Feliks commented with a laugh.

Antonio blinked, not understanding.

"Who is that if I may ask?"

"Oh that's Katirina Vargas."

Antonio's eyes widened and a light blush over took his face as he stared at the woman.

"L-la maestra?"

The first off the bike was Arthur, pulling his helmet off and shaking his head, followed by Katerina, who untied her hair, gently running her fingers through it to smooth it out.

"And…who is that with her?" Antonio asked softly, unable to look away.

"That would be Arthur Kirkland, her best friend from child hood."

"I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions like this. I just don't want to seem a fool…"  
>Toris smiled softly, understandingly.<p>

"I know how you feel. It was hard for me too at first. You'll soon get to know everyone, I promise."

"Mucho gracias mi amigo. I appreciate your kindness."

"Oiy, sorry we're late. Arthur wasn't ready to go, he still needed his beauty rest late this morning." Katirina said with a wry smile, hand on a jutting hip.

"MS. RINA!" Miguel exclaimed, launching himself into the woman's arms, hugging her tight.

"Ciao bambino, come stai?" She asked softly, smiling at the child.

"I didn't expect to see you here Ms. Rina!" Lillie cried, running up to them.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Lillie." Setting Miguel down she crouched low, hugging the small girl tight.

"You two go back to enjoying yourselves alright? I'm sure you have lots of games to play si?"

Lillie grinned happily and ran towards the swings, grabbing Miguel's hand, taking him along.

"I think I sense a crush forming." Katirina sang, smiling at the men.

Feliks giggled, leaning into Toris with a bright smile.

"Like, maybe they will. It would totally be the most adorable thing if they got married  
>when they like grow up."<p>

Katirina looked over at the Spaniard glaring at him, shocking the man.

"Senorita, what have I done to make you hate me so? You don't even know me, and yet every time you see me you look at me with such disgust."

"I don't like you, nor anything I've heard about you from your so called 'friends'." Katirina snarled, glaring at the man.

"Que? I'm not understanding senorita."

"Your friends, that albino who calls herself Prussian and that perverted Frenchman."

"Ah! You mean Julchen and Francis! Mi amigos!"

"Yes, Julchen and Francis have told me a lot about you and your summers together."

At this, the Spaniard blushed, looking away.

"That was many years ago belleza, people are capable of change."

"If they are anything like your 'friends' they aren't capable of change." With a sneer the Italian turned away, walking to the swings to play with the children.

"And it's true, she hates me." Antonio spoke quietly, sighing heavily.

"She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't trust you. Don't give her a reason to hate you, and you'll do well together." Toris supplied.

"Gracias amigo, but I fear there is no hope. She hates me and I don't even get a chance to prove myself."

Katirina turned, having heard his words, calling out to him.

"Oiy Carriedo, if you want to prove yourself, get down here and play with us!"

Antonio stared, catching sight of the tiny smile on her face before racing down and beginning to chase the children happily.


	4. Quattro

Title:  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Katirina's language, Feli is a little OOC at the end, sorry<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes: So this chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but it's kind of a filler one before the story gets a little bit darker in theme, it starts delving into the pasts of Katirina and Antonio, both somewhat troubled. Sorry if it disappoints~<br>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

><p>All throughout the afternoon Antonio watched as Katirina played with the children, happily herding them in for cake and ice cream before taking them back out and running around the merry go round. He watched, eyes wide as she ran to get it spinning before jumping onto it, a happy grin on her lips as her hair whipped about her face.<p>

"You're quite a lucky guy Antonio." Ivan, Yekaterina's father, said approaching him.

Turning green eyes to the Russian he blinked.

"How?"

"Not many people get to see this side of her. It's certainly the first time I've ever seen it, and we went to school together." Ivan explained, his violet eyes watching the woman with an emotion the Spaniard wasn't sure he liked swirling in them.

"It's only because of the children. She loves them and feels comfortable." Feliks explained, coming up to the two.

"Still, he's new here, and he's seeing such a sight so soon." Ivan spoke softly.

"Antonio?" a heavily accented woman's voice called, making the Spaniard turn around. His eyes widened at the sight of Monika and Feliciano, and he rushed towards the now blushing blonde.

"Monika~! I haven't seen you in so long!" he exclaimed, drawing her into a hug, spinning her around.

Feliciano blinked, watching the odd interaction with interest. He had only met the eccentric Spaniard once, and he hadn't seemed this...energetic. Looking around he spotted his twin, running over only to be stopped by her wide happy smile, a sight he hadn't seen in many years.

"Ve sorella! You're smiling!" he exclaimed, getting the fiery twins attention.

"Feliciano...what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice cold.

Her brother sighed, he knew she wouldn't forgive him easily.

"We were walking and Monika saw Antonio and wanted to say hi."

Katirina looked up, cringing at the sight of the man talking quickly, hands flying in excitement.

"I can see that."

"Ms. Rina, is that your tello?" Yekaterina asked softly, tugging on the woman's shirt.

Katirina smiled softly, picking her up and hugging her.

"This is my twin brother Feliciano. Feliciano, this is my class." Setting the girl down she sat down on the merry go round, instantly being bombarded with children, Miguel launching first into her lap, Lillie and Peter sitting close to her.

"It's nice to meet you all! Sorella didn't tell me you were all this adorable!" Feliciano exclaimed, crouching in front of a small blonde boy with a strange curl hanging in his face.

"What's your name?"

"I-I'm M-Matthew."

"Matthew hm? Thats a nice name. I'm Feli, it's very nice to meet you."

Antonio turned to see the twins, sighing softly at the sight of Katirina holding his child like a mother would.

"They look good with children, don't they?" Chun-Yan, Ivan's Chinese wife said softly, smiling at the group.

"Si…they look quite happy to be with them." Antonio said smiling at the petite woman.

"So where are you from Antonio?" Chun-Yan asked softly for the sake of conversation. The Spaniard smiled at the woman, chuckling softly.

"Miguel and I are native Spaniards. We moved here after his mother passed away…"

Brown eyes widened and a frown marred the porcelain face of the tiny woman.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, she's watching over us and she's happy. That's all I could ever ask for." A soft smile overtook his face as he looked up to the sky above their heads.

"Feliciano! Come on now! We're going to be late for lunch!" Monika called, smiling when the man came running, Matthew still clinging to his neck, smiling shyly at the woman.

"Right! I forgot about that ve!" Setting Matthew down he hugged the child before turning to Katirina.

"I'll be home later sorella!"

The glare his sister sent him sent a shiver down his spine, despite the sweet words she spoke.

"I'll see you later then Feliciano! Have fun with your…friends!"

Turning he and Monika quickly left, nearly hitting Alfred in their rush.

"Ve I'm sorry!" The petite Italian called over his shoulder as they continued their brisk pace.

"Like hey Alfred!" Feliks called, waving at the blonde officer. The American returned the gesture and practically bounced to stand beside the brunette man, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Where's your oldest?"

"Vash…will be here later. He was staying the night with a friend last night."

Alfred nodded, looking around worriedly. Spotting Matthew he grinned, crouching and opening his arms for the boy.

"Mattie!"

The tiny child ran forwards, jumping into his arms with a happy cry. Standing he smiled, catching sight of the Spaniard, walking to him with an outstretched hand.

"Hey there! My name's Alfred, I don't think we've met before."

Taking the outstretched hand a handsome smile formed, green eyes bright with life.

"Hola! I'm Antonio Carriedo, Miguel's father."

Setting Matthew down the tall blonde smiled, looping an arm around the Spaniards neck.

"Mattie comes home talking about Miguel, I think they're pretty decent friends."

Antonio smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Miguel does the same."

"We should get together sometime and set up a play date for them."

The Spaniard nodded, smiling widely.  
>"I think Miguel would enjoy that immensely."<p>

Laughing happily Alfred looked around, eyes widening when they fell upon the leather clad Arthur.

"A-Arthur Kirkland?" he asked, eyes wide mouth slightly agape.

Green eyes roved over his form with disintrest before looking back out at the children.

"Yes and you are?"

"Alfred F. Jones, we went to high school together."

Looking back over Arthur sneered, lip curling slightly upward in disgust.

"Of course. How could I have forgotten the uncouth American pig."

Alfred deflated visably, giving an almost inaudible sigh, looking down when Matthew tugged on his pants. Crouching he forced a smile to his face.

"Yes Mattie?"

"What's uncouth?" The child asked, big violet eyes wide.

"It's not a very nice word Mattie, don't use it okay?"

Nodding the child looked to the British man, glaring for all his tiny body was worth.

"Don't be mean to my daddy!"

Hearing a yelp of pain they turned to see Katirina, arm extended as she struck the back of Arthurs head.

"Have some manners you." Looking back to Matthew she picked him up, swinging him in a cirlce.

"Is this your daddy?"

Smiling shyly he nodded, reaching arms for his father. Handing the child to the American she gave a little half smile.

"I didn't know you had one of your own."

"Yeah...his mom left us, so it's just him and I now. What about you?"

"Oh no, I'm not the parenting type. I can handle them, but i...i'm not cut out for parenting."

"Like, that's totally a lie." Feliks called, sending a blush rushing over olive cheeks.

"It is not Feliks! I'm really just not mother material...and i...i haven't found the right person either...I don't want to be with just anyone...they have to be what I want in a partner." She explained with a blush.

"Oh I get it!"

Katirina nodded, blushing.

* * *

><p>"Why did you say that to him Arthur?" Katirina screamed once they were back at the man's home.<p>

Arthur shrugged noncommittedly, looking around.

"I dont know. It seemed like the right thing to say."

"How could it be the right thing? You hurt him!" Katirina yelled, glaring at the blonde.

Shrugging the British male started for the stairs, letting out a small noise of surprise and turning when the woman grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stay.

"We're not finished discussing this yet Arthur. I know you were in love with him in high school, and you've never really gotten over it. So what happened?" Katirina asked, glaring at her friend.

Arthur was silent, looking around the room, his voice bitter and cold.

"I was kept at arms length after a time. It was almost like I wasn't good enough for him anymore. And now, nearly 10 years later, I find out he's got a bloody child! He's not gay, and I most definitely do not fit into the equation now!"

"How do you know? Just because he's got a child doesn't mean you can't be a part of his life anymore!"

The Brit scoffed, looking outwardly indifferent, but in his eyes he held soft hope, his cheeks holding a faint blush.

A knock at the door pulled them from the moment as Katirina released his hand and jogged to the door. On the stoop was a sheepishly smiling Feliciano, and a blushing Monika.

"What do you want?" She asked, staring at the couple indifferently.

"Sorella...I don't want you to be angry with me anymore."

Crossing her arms she leaned against the door frame, and eye brow raised as she listened to him.

"I'm sorry I said those things...none of it was true, and I know it hurt. I'm so sorry..."

"Whatever you pitiful excuse for my stupid brother."

Smiling Feliciano jumped on her, hugging her tight. Katirina accepted it for a moment before shoving him off.

"Get off me idiota! Now, why are you here?"

Grinning happily Feliciano motioned to the door.

"May we come in?"

Stepping to the side the woman let him enter, closing the door behind them, before turning to face the couple.

"I have some good news! Monika and I are to be married!" Feliciano exclaimed grinning.

"Great." His twin spoke in a non-caring voice.

Monika shifted, looking around before speaking in her quiet voice, accent throwing off some words.

"There's one more thing I'm-" She cut herself off, feeling Feliciano's hand clench around hers. Looking over to the man she noticed apprehension on his face, staring in between his fiance and twin.

"I'm with child."

Katirina froze, staring at the German woman before a dark look washed acrossed her face.

"Congragulations." Turning she stormed past them up the stairs, and they could hear a door slam, rattling the windows with it's intensity.

Looking at the two men in the room she tried to make sense of the look passed between them, a look of apprehension and sorrow.

"What...what is wrong?"


	5. Cinque

Title:  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: M  
>Warnings: Katirina's language, Feli is a little OOC at the end, sorry<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes:<strong> I decided that both Hungary and her Nyo!male form are going to be in this. They're cousins instead of siblings. It will make sense why I did that by the end of the chapter, I promise. I'm running out of characters…Help? <strong>So this is the chapter it starts getting somewhat...darker themed. The fact that Antonio suffers from MPD and Katirina has dyslexia, social anxiety, and self esteem issues were actually what made me create this story. I really wanted to see a fic with Antonio having split personalities where one is really violent. But then that became this...so yeah xD  
>Sorry if it dissapoints, I tried really hard. <strong><strong>Please excuse the epic fail rape scene! <strong>**  
>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~<p>

* * *

><p>The trio sat in the living room, nursing tea in silence for nearly an hour before the German woman spoke out.<p>

"What is going on?"

"Monika…it's not something we can openly discuss..." Feliciano said softly, eyes down-turned and dark.

"I feel like…I'm missing something important…did I just make her hate me even more?" Monika whispered, looking down into her tea cup, bleu eyes troubled.

"No I don't hate you. I don't like you, but I respect you for handling my stupid brother. I hope you both are happy together and have a healthy baby." Katirina spoke, descending the stairs. Stopping in front of her friend she leaned down, kissing his cheeks before standing back up.

"I need to head home and get ready for class tomorrow. I'll see you later Arthur."

The blonde nodded, smiling sadly as she turned away from him.

Nodding to the couple on the couch she walked out, quickly mounting her bike and rushing home.

"Mi amiga! Is it true about your hermana?" Antonio asked, smiling at the platinum haired woman beside him.

"Ja! She's getting married and having a baby!" Julchen exclaimed, giving a high pitched laugh, hugging her Spanish friend. Antonio laughed heartily, turning towards the blonde on his other side.

"What about you amigo? How are you and Je'anne(1) doing?"

Francis blushed, looking into his glass of wine.

"We're doing pretty well actually. I…I was thinking…"Trailing off he held up a black box, opening it to reveal a simple silver band with a sapphire in the center.

Making a high pitched noise of his own, Antonio tackled his friend, hugging him tight.

"I'm so happy for you amigo!"

Blushing Francis smiled, pushing the over-excited Spaniard into his own seat.

"Well, what about you Antonio?"

"Que?" Green eyes stared at the blonde, filled with confusion.

"Have you found anyone?"

Looking down into the glass of wine he'd been nursing for 2 hours now he shook his head, bangs falling down to shadow his face.

"No, I haven't. I'm…still looking."

"Is it because of Vargas?"

Snapping his face up he turned to Julchen, green eyes wide.

"Excusa?"

"Katirina. You're attracted to her right? Why don't you just…you know. Sleep with her and get it out of your system?"

Green eyes flashed and the Spaniard stood, glaring at the woman.

"I'm not sexually attracted to her. And I'm not like I once was." Storming passed he flung open the door, glaring at the woman once more before hurrying home to Miguel.

"Mon ami, I do believe the proper term for what you have just done, would be 'you just fucked up' non?"

Wine coloured eyes flicked in his direction, a heated glare thrown at him.

"Thanks arschloch(2)."

"Mr. Karpusi, where is Ms. Rina?" Miguel asked, pulling on the man's trousers.

"She's home sick. Her brother called her in saying she had a fever." Heracles said softly, smiling at him.

"Oh…will she be okay?" The boy asked, big green eyes shining with unshed tears.

"She'll be fine Miguel, I promise. Now, why don't you go find Lillie and play before class hm?"

Smiling the child ran off to find his friend, the Greek man smiling softly as he watched them play.

Feliciano sat on the couch with his fiancé, sighing softly, so unlike his usual vibrant self.

"Feli…please tell me what's going on. I'm worried, not only for you, but for your schwester as well."

The Italian shook his head, sighing once more.

"I really can't amore mio…it's not my story nor place to tell."

Monika began to speak, only to be cut off by a blood curdling scream from Katirina's room.

Jumping up she was half way up the stairs before Feliciano could stand. Rushing into the woman's room bleu eyes widened at the sight of her curled up into a ball, protecting herself from unseen attackers.

"Katirina please wake up!"

Rushing to the woman's side, she cradled the lithe body, eyes full of worry as she held the struggling form.

"Katirina! Wake up!"

With a shrill scream she looked up at the blonde, clutching to her shirt, crying into the dark fabric.

Looking at her fiancée Monika stroked the woman's back, eyes wide, filled with shock.

Feliciano stood in the door way watching the scene with wide eyes, confused by his twin's actions.

Once she finished crying Katirina sat up, wiping her eyes.

"I-I'm…I'm sorry you saw that. Now get out."

"No."

Olive eyes pinned the German with a glare, fire beginning to burn within their depths.

"I said get out of my room." She seethed, clenching her teeth.

"And I said no, not until you talk to me and tell me what that was all about." Monika shot back, a glare to rival the Italian's on her pretty face.

"It's none of your damn business potato eater!"

"Oh I believe it is my business! You just cried on me for 30 minutes! That made it my business!" Monika hollered, glaring at the woman.

"I said no. Now leave."

"No. You're going to be my sister, now talk to me damn it."

"Fuck you! I don't have to tell you anything!" Katirina screamed, glaring at the woman.

The German glared back, her eyes softening slowly.

"You don't have to tell me anything, but I want to know how I can help you." She said softly, looking up at the Italian woman.

"I don't….I don't want your fucking help! I've managed this long with just myself and minimal support! I can handle myself!"

Monika sighed softly, looking up at the woman.

"I want to help you. Why won't you let me?"

Not answering the Italian staggered passed her brother to the bathroom; the couple could hear her retching through the wall that separated them.

"Monika she…she lost a baby a few years ago…and it really messed her up…" Feliciano explained, voice soft, eyes filled with unshead tears.

Monika felt all colour drain from her face as she stared at her lover, bleu eyes wide and filled with shock. Opening her mouth to vocalize her thoughts she cringed at the way it cracked but pushed on.

"She…lost a baby?"

The redhead nodded mutely, face grave as he stared at the wall separating them from his twin.

"It was 5 years ago…she was into the third tri-mester…"

A hand flew up to cover pink lips as a gasp escaped them, tears forming in the normally strong German woman's eyes.

"Mein gott…"

The couple was silent, Katirina appearing shortly after, face pale and limbs shaky.

Shoving her brother over she sat down on the bed, face downturned.

"What exactly do you want to know?" She asked softly, breaking the uneasy silence.

Monika looked up, bleu meeting green, an understanding reached between then.

"Whatever you feel comfortable telling me. I won't push."

Taking a shaky breath Katirina began her tale.

"I was engaged to a guy, Daniel, and we were happy…until he found out I was pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>"Daniel!" Katirina cried, running towards her Hungarian fiancé, a bright smile on her face. Turning the man caught her, lifting her in a hug before setting her back down.<em>

_"What are you so happy about Szerelme(3)?"_

_"I'm pregnant! We can finally have a family!" She exclaimed happily, her smile slowly falling when he showed no enthusiasm._

_"Daniel? Isn't it a wonderful thing? Now we can start our family together."_

_The brunette stared, a frown marring his handsome face._

_"Katirina…why can't we be a family of two?"_

_"What? Daniel…do you not…do you not want this baby?" Katirina asked, eyes wide._

_Her fiancé quickly rushed to her side, hugging her once more._

_"No no, it's not that at all Kat. I just think we should have waited longer, that's all. Are we really ready for children just yet?"_

_"Daniel we are! I want a baby!"_

_Looking at his future wife's face the man sighed, a small smile appearing on his face._

_"Alright, then I guess we're ready for one. Have you told your brother?"_

_Olive eyes widened and she shook her head._

_"Not yet. I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm going to go tell him! I'll be back for dinner!" Turning she ran off, not seeing the glare forming on his face._

* * *

><p>"I thought we were going to be happy…that we would have a real family, not just the two of us…but I was so fucking wrong."<p>

The tall blonde had moved so she was on one side of the Italian woman, a hand on her shoulder, and her other hand clutching her fiancés as she listened.

"You don't have to go on anymore."

"I…I want…you deserve…I-I feel…I should…I mean…I" Slowly the woman looked over at the blonde, tears flowing down her cheeks like twin rivers as she stumbled over her words of gratitude.

Suddenly feeling oddly emotional the blonde wrapped arms around her, pulling her close as she cried.

"It's alright Katirina, you don't have to think about it anymore."

"Yes I do! Everywhere around me I see couples who are happy! Someone I'm close to always ends up having a family, while I'm stuck alone!" Katirina sobbed, too far gone in her sadness to pay attention to what she was saying and how much she was admitting to the woman.

"All I want is someone to love me, someone…I can trust…but I can't even find that. No one wants defective goods…and that's all I am…all I'll ever be."

"Don't talk like that! You're far from defective! Let me ask you, has your brudder told you how we met? Or anything about us?" Monika asked, apprehension in her eyes.

"No…why do you ask?"

"You're brother saved me. I know, it sounds highly unlikely, but he did. I was being attacked…raped…in an ally way. I couldn't fight back…I was bound and terrified. I was so scared…it hurt so much…and there was blood everywhere."

* * *

><p><em>"Let me go arschloch!" Monika growled, glaring at the man before her.<em>

_"Come now, don't be like this. If you cooperate then it will be fun. If you resist, well then who knows what may happen to that pretty face of yours."_

_Bleu eyes widened and Monika took a step back, into another man she didn't know was behind her. Looking up with terrified eyes she cried out in panic when he bound her arms behind her back, shoving her against the wall. The first man came towards her, holding out a knife, a smirk on his face._

_"Wh-what are you doing? G-get away from me damn it!" She growled, struggling in her attackers hold, whimpering when it got harder, constricting her movement even further._

_The man continued to approach her, slicing down the front of her shirt and bra, ripping them both from her form._

_"H-HEY! Don't do that you fucker!" Monika screamed, trying to kick the man away._

_Giving a sick smirk he advanced on her, one hand cupping her large breast, kneading it with his fingers._

_"You're pretty feisty, I like it. So, how should we do this? Take turns, or both at the same time?"_

_His companion chuckled darkly, smiling down at the blonde._

_"I say one at a time at first, and then move on to both. Be a little gentle on the bitch."_

_Monika sniffled, looking scared but also resolving to fight back._

_"Get your hands off of me damn it!" She screamed, kicking her feet up as much as possible in the hopes of making contact with the man._

_"Stop struggling little bitch. It will make it go by a lot easier for yourself."_

_Reaching forward the man grabbed her pants, ripping them from her waist down to her knees, slicing the flesh of her stomach he smirked when she held back a whimper, determined not to show her pain._

_With a sadistic grin the man continued to mark her skin, cuts getting deeper with every new incision made. Finally deciding he'd dealt enough damage to the woman he dripped the knife, fingers working the buckle on his belt._

_"Turn her around." He commanded, smirking._

_Grabbing her hips he drew her close, entering her in one swift move. A piercing shriek filled the air, Monika screaming loudly in pain, tears flowing down her cheeks._

_"Stop! Stop! Stop! This hurts! Mein gott, machen ihn zu stoppen! Es tut weh!(4)"_

_"Ehi(5)! What are you doing?" Feliciano cried, eyes wide as he stared at the scene._

_Looking over with tears filled red rimmed eyes Monika whimpered in pain, no longer embarrassed by her appearance, simply wanting the pain to end._

_"What's it look like kid? We're having some fun."_

_"It doesn't look like she's having any fun to me."_

_"Just go the fuck away kid. It's none of your business."_

_Feliciano glared, suddenly striking out against the man, fist making contact with is face._

_Jerking him away from the German woman he kicked the man in the cock, no amount of enjoyment on his face ._

_"Please, just let her go now. You've had your fun and it's over now." Gently grabbing_

_Monika he unbound her wrists and took off his jacket, putting it on her shoulders before helping her adjust her pants._

_"It's alright now caro.(6) I've got you." Helping her into the jacket he zipped it up and took her hand, leading her to the hospital, flagging down an officer on the way and explaining the situation._

* * *

><p>"We became close friends after that, and that was 3 years ago." Monika explained, looking to the Italian woman beside her.<p>

Katirina stared, olive eyes wide with shock and slight admiration swirling in their depths.

"You went through all of that…maybe you're not as bad as I thought."

At the woman's blush and slight smile she snorted.

"You're still a damned Potato Bitch. But…answer something. How long have you been together?"

Feliciano had the decency to look sheepish, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Uhm…it was 2 years this January sorella."

"You kept this from me, for over 2 years?"

The small male nodded, looking down in shame.

"Mi dispiace sorella…I didn't want you getting involved and scaring her away…" He explained, voice soft.

Katirina's eyes widened and she stood, glaring at her brother.

"Get out." She hissed, glare full of renewed fire.

Standing Monika sighed, taking her lovers hand and pulling him out of the room.

"I'm sorry Katirina…for what it's worth, you wouldn't have scared me away." She said softly, voice full of sincerity before closing the door.

Hearing the latch click into place the Italian slid to the floor, dropping her head into her hands and crying softly. Looking up she reached shaky hands out to her purse, dialing her best friend's number.

"Adelis…I need a girls day and night…like now."

* * *

><p>"Antonio? You don't look very well, are you alright?" A woman called, getting the Spaniard's attention.<p>

"Hm? Oh! Lo siento Elizaveta, I was just lost in thought." He answered sheepishly

The woman laughed, her green eyes shining with amusement.

"On your break Doc wants to see you." She said clapping a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly at him before making her way to the piano, or more precisely, the teen playing it.

Antonio smiled, knowing the woman had a fondness for the young man, Roderich was his name. He was a foreigner from Austria, sent for treatment for his osteogenesis imperfecta.(7)

He chuckled softly, knowing the 18 year old actually held a fondness of sorts for his own friend Julchen, who'd become a regular visitor of the boy. Standing he made his way to the office, dread suddenly pooling in his stomach as he reached for the handle and stepped in.

The man behind the desk looked up, his long blonde hair pulled back into a half ponytail to keep it out of his ice coloured eyes. When he spoke his voice was deep, German accent thick.

"Antonio I think we need to talk about your medications."

Allowing himself to fall into the large chair by the desk the Spaniard nodded, pulling his knees up.

"I know…but I don't like changing them…they always make me act funny at first, and Miguel doesn't like it."

The man's eyes hardened and he leaned forward, blonde hair falling over his shoulder.

"How do you think he would like it if his loving father suddenly attacked him because his medication is wrong and one of his other more violent personalities decided it was play time? How would YOU feel if you came back to your senses and saw that you had, gott forbid, killed or seriously wounded you little boy? How would you handle that Antonio?"

The man simply mumbled an answer, face buried in his knees.

"What was that?"

The mumbling got louder, but was still incapable of being heard, causing the man frustration.

"Antonio, get your head out of your knees and talk to me."

"I said alright! I'll take the damned medicine!" Antonio cried, snapping his head up and glaring at the man.

"I'm glad. Get this filled after work. I'll call it in for you so it won't take long."  
>Antonio nodded silently moving to a standing position. Hand on the door knob he turned to the doctor.<p>

"Thank you Aldrich…for being patient with me all these years."

"It's not a problem Antonio. I'm glad we caught it early enough that no one got seriously hurt." Aldrich said softly, knowing it was a tough memory for the young nurse.

Antonio nodded, quickly leaving the room and locking himself in the staff break room as the memory flooded into his mind.

* * *

><p><em>"Toni! Come on!" A 7 year old Julchen called out, laughing as her awkward friend came running.<em>

_"Lo siento Jewels!" He exclaimed, laughing at her confused face._

_"Don't speak Spanish like that dummkopf(8)! I can't understand you!" She snapped._

_"Well I can't understand you either! It's not fair you speak German to me!" The tan boy cried, pouting._

_"Stop being such a baby Antonio! Just because I speak German doesn't mean to can tell me what to do! I'll use German if I want!" Julchen exclaimed, glaring at the boy._

_"Then I can use Spanish!" He countered, angering the girl further._

_"I said no!" She exclaimed tackling him to the grass._

_Aldrich, hearing the resulting yell of pain ran to where they were arguing, a tiny Monika in his arms, bleu eyes wide and full of fear. Seeing the sight of Antonio straddling Julchen and attempting to strangle her spurred him faster, setting the small 3 year old down and rushing to his daughters aid. Picking up her companion by the shirt he was shocked to see the boys normally bright and lively green eyes were hardened over and darker as he swung wildly, trying to hit the man holding him captive._

_"Antonio! Stop that!"_

_Hearing the name the boy struggled more, glaring at the tall blonde._

_"Antonio! Stop struggling and calm down!"_

_"That's not my name damn it!" The child screamed, shocking the older man._

_"Wh-what?" Aldrich asked, staring at the volatile child in his grasp._

_"My name isn't Antonio! It's Spain!(9)"_

_The German stared, finally realizing what was occurring, the boy had developed a split personality, and it was violent._

* * *

><p>Antonio shuddered, shaking his head at the memory.<p>

In the 20 years that had passed he had developed 3 other personalities, and of the 4 personalities, Antonio included, 'Spain' was the most violent of all. Though thankfully even he seemed to have a soft spot for Miguel, never showing up around the child for fear of hurting him in some way.

The other 2 were fairly gentle, one seeming to be a shy young woman, who called herself Mika, and the other a small boy who called himself Tatsu.(10) No one knew where the personalities came from, though Aldrich was fairly certain Spain developed from the beatings his father delivered the young Antonio on a near daily basis, the other two were mysteries, even to the doctor.

Sighing he ran a hand down his face before returning to the common area of the children's wing, smiling softly at the sound of Roderich's playing, the music always soothing to him.

Making his final rounds of the day he said good bye to the children before heading to the pharmacy to get his medicine and to pick up Miguel.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS <strong>  
>1) Je'Anne: French way of saying Joan, I love the spelling, and I, for some odd reason, just love the FranceJoan of Arc pairing!  
>2) Arschloch: asshole (German)<br>3) Szerelme: my love (Hungarian)  
>4) Mein gott, machen ihn zu stoppen! Es tut weh!: My god make it stop! It hurts! (German)<br>5) Ehi: hey (Italian)  
>6) Caro: my dear (Italian)<br>7) Osteogenisis Imperfecta: Brittle Bones disease  
>8) Dummkopf: dummy (German)<br>9) Spain: oh yes, I'm that unoriginal~  
>10) Mika and Tatsu: I'm not sure where the names came from~ that was the first female name I thought of, and I looked up at my Lolita Kisama poster and Tatsu just jumped out at me. I'm open to name changes if anyone thinks of a better one for those 2.<p> 


	6. Sei

Title:  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Katirina's language<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes: I'm so sorry this has taken so long! It wasn't the intention, but I had such a hard time with this chapter, as it delves into memories of Antonio, Mika, Spain, and Tatsu. <strong><strong><br>****Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

><p>"Katirina! What's going on?" Adelis asked, bursting through the door, Arthur right behind her.<p>

The Italian looked up, eyes red from crying and bundled in her blankets, a stuffed cat held to her chest.

"Monika is pregnant…and I…I'm jealous."

The small blonde woman rushed to her hugging her tight.

"It's okay Kat, you went through so much, and no one begrudges you. But, have you spoken to her about it?" Adelis asked, holding the brunette close.

Silently she shook her head, trying her best not to cry anymore.

"Delis, we just found out yesterday and…I don't think it really sunk in for her until now." Arthur said softly, sitting beside the two.

"I-I told her a little bit about what happened…b-but Feliciano stuck his nose where it didn't belong and pissed me off. Plus…I don't want to tell her everything. She's a stupid potato!"

Adelis chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"She may be Julchen's sister, but she's not like her. I don't think ANYONE could be like Julchen. You should just give her an honest chance."

The Italian shook her head, puffing her cheeks in a childish pout.

"Kat, I think you really need to talk to her. This could help you move forward, past Daniel and…the baby. You need someone you can talk to and trust." Arthur said softly.

"I trust you and Adelis. Isn't that enough?"

The British man shook his head, frowning.

"No that's not meant and you know it."

Katirina pouted, looking down at the stuffed cat in her lap, thinking over his words, letting them sink in.

"I just…I don't trust anyone now…He ruined everything." She finally whispered after a while.

"I know love, but you can get passed him. You need to let people in, maybe if you go out and make friends, you can find the person you need. The person who will love you unconditionally."

The teacher's pretty face scrunched up into a look of disgust.

"When the fuck did we start talking about love? We were talking about Monika."

Arthur chuckled softly, kissing her cheek.

"I got distracted, my apologies. But the statement still stands true,"

Katirina flinched, a soft whimper rising up in her throat at the suggestion, the thought of someone's hands on her and giving her heart away again causing fear to shoot through her.

"I really don't want to talk about this….I just…I want to go shower, and get my prescription renewed and come home for a movie night."

Adelis chuckled, releasing her so she could stand and gather clothes. When she disappeared into the adjoining bathroom she turned to Arthur, eyes full of worry.

"I'm so worried about her."

"I am too…but I do firmly believe she needs to find someone who can look passed her harsh personality, good looks, and past to see her hurting and put forth the effort to heal her. If she can find someone like that, she may get better."

Adelis nodded and the two fell into silence, leaning against the wall, Adelis leaning her head on Arthur's shoulder. Once finished in the shower Katirina came back in, slipping her shoes on she looked to her friends and gave a tired smile.

"Come on Eyebrows. You're driving." Grabbing her purse and slipping the prescription inside she started out the door.

The two blondes trailed after her, smiling softly at the couple in the kitchen before closing the front door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Gracias señor." Antonio spoke softly, taking the new medication from the man behind the counter. Turning he ran into Katirina, knocking her down and dropping the bag of pills.<p>

"M-Ms. Vargas! Lo siento! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Antonio exclaimed, eyes wide as he bent over to help her up.

Katirina knelt down, picking up his medicine and handing it back, resisting the urge to look at the name.

"It's fine, I should have been watching where I was going. It's both of our faults."

"If I may ask, shouldn't you still be at work Ms. Vargas?" Antonio asked, his head tilted in confusion.

Katirina glared, all formalities and kindness instantly dispelled.

"Look what I do is my business. For you information nosey fuck, I'm home sick. I came to get some medicine. Is that alright with you?"

The Spaniard nodded, already afraid of the woman's temper, and wondering how she could be the sweet woman his son described.

"Katirina, stop getting angry for no reason. He was just asking a question, he's worried." Adelis tried to soothe, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's being a god damned nosey fuck! He needs to learn to mind his own business!" She yelled, drawing attention to herself from others in the pharmacy.

"Ms. Vargas please, I'm sorry I asked, I was simply worried about you." Antonio tried, hands up in a defensive gesture.

The Italian glared, a fire blazing in her olive eyes.

"Shouldn't you be picking Miguel up? Or are you going to be late like always? It really hurts him you know."

Antonio glared, hurt in his emerald eyes.

"I do not intend to be late Ms. Vargas. I have a job that sometimes keeps me, and I don't need Miguel here at the pharmacy while I'm picking up medication. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get my son."

A shocked look slowly took over the woman's face, before it turned into a smug smile.

_'Maybe he's not as spineless as I thought…'_

* * *

><p>Antonio navigated the halls of the day care, looking around with wide eyes until he came to the door of Miguel's class room, waiting patiently for the kids to be dismissed.<p>

"Antonio!" A cheerful voice called from behind him followed by hurried footsteps. Suddenly he felt arms around his shoulders, his green eyes wide in shock. When the arms released him he turned to see a grinning Feliks and an embarrassed Toris.

"H-hola mi amigos."

"Here to pick up Miguel?" Feliks asked, still smiling happily. Antonio nodded silently, eyes wide, his whole posture giving off waves of obvious anxiety.

Toris blinked, noticing the man's demeanor was different from the birthday party, immediately worrying for his new friend.

"Antonio are you alright?"

The man nodded quickly, eyes snapping to the door when it opened.

"Daddy!" Lillie cried, jumping into Toris' arms, hugging him immediately. The brunette looked away from his friend, hugging the girl tight.

"Papa!" Miguel cried, running to his father, smiling up at him.

"Hola Miguel~!" The Spaniard exclaimed, picking up the child and hugging him close. The boys green eyes widened and he pulled away to look at his father. Reaching a tiny hand out he touched the man's cheek.

"Mika." He said softly. His father smiled happily and nodded turning to smile at the couple beside him before leaving.

* * *

><p>"How was your day Miguel?" Mika asked softly, smiling at the boy.<p>

Miguel, not really understanding the significance of his father's disorder, simply frowned, looking towards him.

"I missed Ms. Rina. She wasn't there and Mr. Karpusi said she was sick. She'll be okay…won't she Mika?" He asked softly, green eyes rapidly filling with tears.

"Of course she will be. Maybe she'll even be back to school tomorrow."

The boy nodded, smiling brightly at his father.

"Are you hungry?" Mika asked, green eyes flicking to the boy momentarily before looking back at the road.

"Si~!" Miguel exclaimed happily, before looking at his father closely.

"Mika…when will Papa come back?"

Mika looked startled, and then hurt before giving a sad smile.

"Would you prefer him mi hijo?"

The child nodded, a sheepish look on his face. With a nod the Spaniard pulled over, blinking before looking over at Miguel.

"Eh? Miguel? When did I…who was it?"

Miguel smiled brightly, happy his father was back.

"It was Ms. Mika. I…I don't like it Papa."

"I know mi hijo. I don't like it either. But I got new medication today, so hopefully it will stop this from happening quite so frequently. Now, how was your day?" Antonio asked as he pulled back onto the road to continue the short journey home.

"Ms. Rina was sick today, but I really liked the teacher we had! Ms. Sakura is Mr. Karapusi's wife, and she's really nice. Ms. Rina is nicer, but I like Ms. Sakura as well."

"I ran into Ms. Katirina at the pharmacy this afternoon. She was picking up some medication, and I think she'll be back soon." Parking his small car he took the boys hand and began walking to their door.

"So you liked Ms. Sakura hm? I'm glad." Looking up he stopped talking at the sight of Julchen standing outside his door.

"Tantchen Jewels!(1)" Miguel cried happily, launching himself into the woman's arms.

Antonio glared but kept a civil tone.

"Julchen, what can I do for you?"

The woman bit her lip, looking at the Spaniard before her.

"I came…to apologize. I was out of line the other day for saying such a thing. I just…I want my Antonio back, not this shy sad version of you. Wouldn't that be a good solution?"

Antonio glared, ushering both inside the small house.

"I'm going to go colour papa! I want to draw Ms. Rina a get well card!" Miguel exclaimed happily rushing to his room.

"Antonio I'm serious. If sleeping with this woman will help you, why don't you just do it?" Julchen asked softly, studying the man before her.

"Because I'm not that type of man anymore Julchen. I don't want to be that type of man. I regret how much sleeping around I did when I was younger. That's not the type of father I want to be seen as. Katirina is…she's so different from any woman I've ever met. She draws me in and keeps my attention. I never know what to expect from her, and it's an exhilarating feeling. Yes, I'm attracted to her, but she is not to me. I'm not going to seduce her and sleep with her and then just throw it away. I can't do that to her."

The albino sighed softly, staring at her friend.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it. I just want you to be happy."

"I will be. Once I can get her to at least accept my friendship, I will be happy. " Antonio explained softly, leading his friend to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Jewels? I'm preparing to make dinner anyway, and you're more than welcome to stay if you'd like."

Julchen blushed and shook her head.

"I-I have someplace I promised I'd be for dinner. I'll see you later Tonio."

The Spaniard chuckled softly, watching her.

"He doesn't like fast food, trust me."

Julchen grinned, making her way to the door

"OH I know that. I made something myself."

Antonio chuckled and watched her leave before going back to his food preparations, allowing his mind to wander.

* * *

><p><em>"Antonio! Why are you being this way?" a 14-year-old Francis yelled, watching his friend throwing punches at a class mate for calling him a freak. <em>

_"For fucks sake! My name isn't Antonio! How many times do I have to say it?" Antonio snarled, his green eyes wild and glinting with near insanity._

_Francis took a step back, eyes wide with shock._

_"Wh-what?" _

_"My name isn't Antonio. My name is Spain damn it!" _

_"S-Spain?" The French teen echoed, staring at him in shock. The Spaniard climbed off the student he had recently been beating, choosing instead to slowly advance on the blonde teen, a feral smile on his face._

_"Yes! My fucking name is Spain. I'm far from Antonio." _

_Francis took a step back before gasping when he felt himself meet the wall of the school yard. Looking back to his friend he cringed at the wild smile that over took the tanned face, trying to figure out what had caused the change in his normally gentle companion._

_"Antonio!" Julchen screeched, tackling the teen and pinning him to the ground, glaring harshly. _

_"Give him back right now Spain! He's going to be in trouble for doing that to Gupta!" _

_Spain cackled happily, the sound a hauntingly dark melody._

_"Gladly. I hate dealing with the after effects. It's so boring." Suddenly tears formed in his green eyes and he whimpered softly._

_"Why does he keep doing that Julchen?" _

_The girl climbed off of him, helping stand before hugging him close._

_"I don't know Tonio. I wish I understood as much as Vatti(2)." _

_Francis stared in shock, not understanding what had transpired._

_"T-Tonio?" _

_Antonio looked up, sighing softly._

_"I'm sorry Francis…I didn't mean to do that."_

_"What is going on?"_

_"You see I…I have a…sickness that Mr. Beilschmidt calls Dissociative Personality Disorder, and it means I have another personality living inside me. He calls himself Spain and…he's really mean. Please…if you see me as that, don't come near me." Antonio was looking at the ground by the time he had finished, and the teen flinched when he heard the teacher shrieking his name._

_"Antonio Carriedo! What did you do?" _

_Turning he sighed and walked forward, silently accepting his punishment.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"You can't be serious! You can't!" Julchen exclaimed, looking at her friend.<em>

_"It is true…mi familia is moving to Spain…I have to go with them." _

_"No! You can't go!" Julchen cried, stubborn tears forming in her eyes._

_"Lo siento Jewels…I have no choice. Padre says…that you're a bad influence on me and that's what's causing Spain and Mika-"_

_"Mika?" Francis looked up at his friend, bleu eyes wide._

_"Y-yes…Mika…a new personality Mr. Beilschmidt found last time I saw him." Antonio confessed, looking down at his lap._

_"Antonio! That was last month!" Julchen exclaimed._

_"You've been hiding this for a month mon ami?" Francis asked, hurt reflected in his voice and eyes._

_The tanned teen nodded, not making eye contact with his friends._

_"I'm sorry…I didn't want to burden you anymore than you already are keeping Spain secret."_

_His two friends quickly made their way to his side, hugging him close._

_"Don't feel that way Tonio. You're our best friend, and it's not hard to keep Spain a secret. You don't ever have to hide anything from us okay?" _

_Antonio nodded, laying his head on the girls shoulder, arms around his two closest friends as they sat and mourned for the loss of their connection. _

_"Tonio, who is Mika?" Francis asked softly, wanting to understand more about his friends disorder._

_"I'm not sure exactly. She seems to be a mother figure…but I don't know much about her. My mother doesn't mind her as much as she minds Spain, but that's not saying very much." Antonio said softly, chuckling at the last part. _

_"So…is that why you're letting your hair grow?" Julchen asked, tugging the ends of his hair that just reached the nape of his neck. The young Spaniard blushed, nodding._

_"Y-yeah…I didn't think it was fair that she was stuck in a teenage boys body with nothing to seem feminine…so I decided to let my hair grow a bit. I don't want it very long, just…not such a boy cut." _

_His two friends stared before Francis began cooing softly._

_"That's so cute Tonio!" _

_Antonio shoved him off the bed, beginning to laugh softly at his friend's whining about the injustice of his beautiful face being injured._

_Suddenly Antonio was on the ground beside him, turning his face this way and that for any signs of an injury. _

_"Are you okay dear?" _

_Two sets bleu and red eyes went wide at the higher voice coming from their friend, and the mothering look in his eyes._

_"A-are you M-Mika?" The small German asked, red eyes wide._

_Staring at her Mika quickly stood, rushing to the girl._

_"You're so adorable! What's your name?" _

_"I-I'm Julchen. I'm one of Antonio's best friends. That's Francis, his other best friend." _

_Mika nodded and gave a happy cry._

_"You're both so adorable! I can't believe I've never met you before!"_

_The trio continued on in this fashion until Antonio regained control, blushing at the fact he was brushing Francis' hair._

_"Wh-what happened?" He asked softly before shrugging and continuing to brush the blonde hair._

_"We met Mika. She's really sweet." Julchen explained, studying her hair in the mirror. The woman had given it a zig-zagged part off to the side and styled it to be in spiral curls that hung over her shoulders and framed her face. _

_"Oh…so…you like her?" _

_"Oui, she's very sweet." _

_Blushing Antonio smiled, glad his friends had accepted two of the three parts that made up who he was now.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Antonio! Come down here now!" Mr. Carriedo screamed, taking a sick pleasure in the sounds of frantic footsteps running down the stairs.<em>

_"Y-yes padre?" The now 17 year-old asked approaching his father. _

_Silently the man turned, back handing his son angrily, causing the teen to fall, his leg still weak._

_"What is this I heard about another personality?" He roared, delivering a kick to his son's ribs. _

_"I-It's not my fault! I don't know where he came from!" Antonio cried, curling into a protective ball to try and protect himself from the blitzkrieg of blows his father was delivering. _

_"I don't care who's fault it is! You are a demonio! You will be punished in hell!" _

_Antonio cried out as the blows continued to rain upon him, now protecting his head when his father began straddling him and beating his face._

_"Detenga a padre! Lo siento!(3)"_

_Seeming to enrage the man further he put more force into his blows, standing up to kick the teen once more, giving a demented grin when he heard the tell-tale sounds of ribs cracking under the stress. Seeing a small trickle of blood falling from his sons' mouth he scoffed, delivering a final blow before walking away, leaving the teen in agonizing pain. _

_Slowly his mother, Mariana, came out from the kitchen where she had been hiding, tears streaming down her sunken cheeks at the sight of her only child, a wet cloth in her hands. _

_"Oh Antonio. Lo siento mi hijo. Lo siento!" Kneeling beside him she began to dab at the blood on his chin, fresh tears appearing at the sound of his soft whimpers._

_"M-mamá…duele(4)…"He whispered, looking up at the woman with innocent green eyes. _

_"T-Tonio?" She questioned, eyes wide._

_"N-no…Tatsu." He whispered, taking a painful breath, new tears coursing down his cheeks, one already beginning to bruise and swell._

_Mariana sniffled, trying to control her own tears as she continued to gingerly clean her son's face, knowing she couldn't take him to the hospital. The child continued to cry, wanting comfort from his mother, crying harder when it was denied by his father walking into the hall way. _

_"Stop that damned crying this instant! I'm sick of hearing you acting like a fucking child! Grow up Antonio! You're nearly 20." _

_"Emilio! Stop yelling por favor! Can't you see he's hurting?" _

_Emilio grabbed the woman by her elbow, slapping her face before shoving her into the wall._

_"Cállese jodiendo perra! Merece esto! ¡Es un demonio!(5)"_

_"He's your son Emilio! He's not a demon!" _

_"I said shut up!" He yelled, striking the woman._

_"No more!" Antonio cried, forcing himself to stand._

_"I'll leave. I'll never come back just please, please leave mamá alone." _

_"Get out. And don't ever come back." _

_Nodding Antonio limped breathlessly up the stairs, biting his lip to hold his pained cries in with every step.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Papa?" Miguel spoke, jerking the man out of his memories.<p>

"Lo siento Miguel. What is it?"

"Where's Tantchen Jewels?" He asked, looking up at his father.

"Ah! She went to meet a friend for dinner. She said to tell you good bye and she loves you."

"Oh…what are you making Papa?"

"Ah…I'm not feeling that well, so I decided on simple spaghetti tonight. Lo siento mi penqueno, it's not up to my normal standards."

"It's okay Papa! You're baskghetti is yummy!" The child cried, giving his father a toothy grin.

Moving to kneel before his son Antonio hugged him tight, the memories of his father haunting him.

"Papa?"

Pulling away he kissed the child's forehead, smiling.

"Te quiero Miguel."

"Te quiero también Papa!"

Smiling Antonio finished preparing their dinners, afterwards giving the boy his bath and retiring to his bed after tucking the child in as well.

"Lo siento mamá…I didn't turn out how you wanted."

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

1) Tantchen Jewels: Auntie Jewels (German)

2) Vatti: Father (German)

3) Detenga a padre: Stop it father! (Spanish)

4) Duele: it hurts (Spanish)

5) Cállese jodiendo perra! Merece esto! ¡Es un demonio!: Stop it fucking bitch! He deserves this! He's a demon!


	7. Sette

Title: Love In Unusual Places  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: M  
>Warnings: Katirina's language, domestic abuse<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes: I'm so sorry this has taken so long! It wasn't the intention, but I recently moved back in with my aunt to help with renovations with her home so we can sell it, and I haven't had time to write. I wrote this in 4 hours, so I'm sorry if it's not up to expectations! Also, I know absolutely NOTHING about 'Parents Day' or how it works. So~ bear with me si? Grazie~!<strong><strong><br>****Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

><p>As she had feared, the end of the week came too quickly, and before she knew it, it was Thursday and Katirina was running into the classroom late, her arms full of grocery bags. Setting them on her desk she flushed a pretty red noticing the room was filled with parents, all of whom were staring at the woman most had never met. Coughing slightly she gave a tense smile.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to run by the store and traffic was really bad. Now, I know many of you don't know me, so I'll introduce myself. My name is Katirina Vargas, I'm 23 originally from Italy. I got this job 2 years ago, and it's been wonderful having these children with me, I'm going to miss them all." With a smile she sat down at her desk, motioning for Lily to stand.

"Lily, why don't you go first." She said gently. The girl nodded and grabbed her father's hand, pulling the blonde up to the front.

"Th-this is my P-papa, F-Feliks." Lillie spoke quietly, melting the hearts of all the parents in the room.

"Feliks, why don't you tell us what it is that you do." Katirina suggested, her lips quirking in a small half smile.

"Like, I'm totally a fashion designer!" He exclaimed, catching the children's attention before launching into a brief description of what he did.

"Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Feliks?" Katirina asked, hiding a snicker at having to address her overly feminine male friend as 'Mr.'.

Peter, a small blonde child, tentatively raised his hand.

"Yes Peter?"

"Isn't that a women's job?" He asked, tilting his head innocently.

Katirina hid a smile behind her hand and Feliks chuckled softly.

"Of course not! It's like, totally a man's job too! If you like, have the creativity for it. It's totally rad!" He exclaimed, bringing a smile to the boys face.

"Thank-you!" He exclaimed happily.

The young Italian smiled and motioned for the two to take their seats.

"Thank you Feliks. Now, Natalia, would you and your mother like to go?"

The small blonde girl nodded, scowling as she stood, her mother at her side.

"This is my mama, Chun-Yan."

The Chinese woman smiled softly and the 5 other children, before speaking in a soft melodic voice.

"I am actually a model. I do mostly evening wear, pretty party dresses." Giving a brief explanation of her job she smiled when Lillie's hand immediately rose up in the air.

"Yes Lillie?"

"How hard is it to be a model?"

"It's not very hard at all Lillie. I bet when you grow up, you'll model your papa's pretty clothes. You just have to eat things that are good for you, and play a lot, but only when you're allowed." Smiling at the blonde child she was surprised to see Miguel's hand shyly go up.

"Ms. Chun-Yan…do you have to be a girl to wear pretty dresses? Cause…I like them more than pants."

Antonio looked at his son in shock, having never heard him complain about dislike for pants.

Chun-Yan blinked once before a bright smile stretched itself across her lightly painted lips.

"Of course not Miguel. I know boys who wear dresses. It's all about what you like best."

Nodding happily the boy smiled and settled back into his chair, content with the answer.

Laughing softly Katirina looked to Peter and smiled.

"Your turn Peter."

The child happily stood, bouncing to the front, his equally bubbly father beside him.

"This is my mama, Tino! I would have brought my daddy, but he scares people!"

The small blonde beside him coughed to hide a squeak and smiled awkwardly.

"My job isn't near as exciting as being a model or a designer, I work at a small store on the other side of town and I volunteer at the orphanage in the next town over." He said softly, chuckling and smiling.

While he spoke Matthew listened intently, looking up at his father before raising his hand after the man was finished.

"Mr. Tino…could I go with you to the orphanage some time?"

Bleu eyes widened, and everyone looked at the small usually silent child.

"I-I just…Daddy adopted me…and I really want t-to h-help…" He stuttered, looking down at his desk face bright red.

Tino smiled brightly, nodding enthusiastically.

"Of course you can! I know they'd love seeing you! I take Peter with me quite a lot as well. I'll talk to your father about it after today alright?"

The small child nodded, looking up at his father, happy with the pride he saw swimming in the bleu depths. Hugging him quickly he stood, taking his father's hand.

"Th-this is my Daddy, Alfred."

"Wow, it's kinda hard to compete with all of these, but I'll try to keep everyone's attention. I'm a police officer here in the city."

Explaining his job, keeping the gory details out, he laughed when Natalia's hand shot up, a smile on her normally scowling face.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" The girl asked, shocking everyone but her parents.

"Natalia, that is a bad question to ask da? What have we told you about things like that?" Ivan scowled, reprimanding his oldest daughter softly.

The girl scoffed and turned her attention back to the nervous blonde.

"N-no, not to date." He lied, uncomfortable with the conversation.

The girl shrugged and went back to doodling on her paper, her attention no longer on the cop.

"Th-thank you Alfred. Katyusha, would you like to go next?" She asked, smiling at the youngest child in the room. The girl nodded and walked up, tripping as she got to the front. Her father knelt beside her and pulled her crying form close, showing a rare side of himself.

"Do not cry malishka." He cooed softly. The girl sniffled before nodding, standing once her father let her go.

"This is my papa, Ivan."

"I am a thermonuclear engineer." He spoke, giving a chuckle at the blank stares.

"I'll explain it da?" Launching into an explanation he hoped the children understood he noticed his daughters giving him loving smiles, showing they were both proud of their father. Finishing he gave a soft smile, not realizing just how creepy it seemed to the adults.

"Wow…I think I just learned an entire chemistry lesson…and understood it." Katirina commented, looking around at the students.

"Any questions for Mr. Braginski?" She asked, holding back a chuckle when they shook their heads.

"Alright Miguel, it's your turn now."

Nodding happily the boy jumped out of his seat, grabbing his father's hand and rushing to the front.

"This is mi papa, Antonio!"

"I'm a pediatric nurse at the hospital. Nothing very interesting at all to be honest." He laughed, giving a bright smile before explaining his job as all had before him. By the end of his explanation he noticed Matthew and Katyusha had large smiles on their faces and hands raised.

Matthew sweetly allowed Katyusha to go first, blushing at the smile the tiny girl gave him.

"Do you like being a nurse?" She asked, her smile never faultering.

"Si I love it. I knew it was what I wanted to do when I was your age. I always loved taking care of my friends, and I knew I wanted to do it when I grew up. But as I got older I realized I was better working with children than adults. People tell me it's because I'm childish myself." He said with a grin, looking over at Katirina when she snorted quietly, trying to control the laughter bubbling in her chest.

"M-Matthew, did you have a question?" She asked, turning the Spaniard's attention to the child instead of herself.

"How much do you have to learn? I want to be a doctor when I grow up."

Green eyes brightened and he grinned.

"If you love it, it's not that hard. You have to go through a lot of extra school, but it's worth it if you really want to do it." Antonio explained.

Matthew nodded and Katirina smiled.

"It's time for lunch! I brought stuff for sandwiches and cookies for dessert. Anyone interested?"

At the happy sounds her students made she smiled unpacking the bags and allowing the children to pick what they wanted.

The rest of the day was spent playing games and parents talking to each other in soft voices. Sitting on her desk watching the interactions Katirina was suddenly hit by a wave of tears she pushed back, knowing that had the accident not happened, that very well could have been her.

Green eyes watched her, narrowing at the tears they saw clouding olive eyes before she stood and quietly excused herself to the restroom, returning a few minutes later eyes slightly red.

"I don't mean to sound intrusive Ms. Vargas, but are you alright? You look as though you were crying."

Looking up the woman was shocked to find Antonio knelt beside her, a caring look in his eyes.

"It's nothing. I just had a fit of sneezes. My allergies are acting up."

Sighing the man nodded, and stood, looking down with worried green eyes.

"If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to tell me Ms. Vargas. I want to be your friend and help you."

Katirina scoffed quietly turning her head away to hide her soft blush.

"Go away idiota. Your son is coming for you."

Antonio looked behind him to the happy boy approaching, holding Matthew's hand.

"Yes mi hijo?"

"Papa, can Mattie come over and play soon?"

"That would be wonderful Miguel, but did you ask his padre first?" He asked softly, his smile fading slightly. The child blushed, embarrassed he had forgotten.

"I forgot Papa! I'll go ask now though!" Turning he drug the small blonde back to his father, asking the man the same question. When Alfred nodded he turned to his father, grinning brightly.

Katirina smiled at the similarities between the two before blushing once more at the man's offer.

'_I don't need his friendship. I only get hurt when it's not Adelis or Arthur._' She thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>Arriving at her home she sighed, just wanting to curl up in the shower and relax, letting the hot water pelt her and wash away all her stress. Opening the door she looked around before throwing her purse down on the table along with her keys. One look at the living room told her something was amiss. The room was silent, and everything was dark and she could smell pasta, though she was certain that was just the normal scent the home she shared with her brother and now his fiancé had naturally acquired after being owned by the Vargas' for nearly 20 years. Flipping on the light however, told her another story.<p>

Suddenly she was bombarded by people, all screaming something incomprehensive at her, smiles on almost all their faces.

Shrieking she took a step back, eyes wide as she took in everything around her. The living room was decorated in candles and soft reds and browns, a few streamers hung in the doorway to the kitchen, a table stacked with wrapped boxes to her left, and she could see a cake sitting on the table in the kitchen. Looking at the group of people she realized with a start she knew them all. Standing before her was Feliciano, Monika, Feliks, Toris, Lillie, Vash, Elizaveta, Alfred, Herkales, his wife Sakura, Adelis, her husband Mathias, Arthur and Francis and Julchen, whom she scowled at.

Turning to Felicano she gaped.

"Wh-what is all of this?" She asked.

"It's your birthday party silly!"

"But Feli…our birthday was yesterday."

Feliciano smiled, and Monika stepped up beside him.

"We thought it would be nice to give you a party of your own, Fel mentioned once that you'd never had your own, always sharing it with him. So we put this together last week in secret. I hope it's alright."

The Italian was at a loss for words, looking around at everyone smiling at her, realizing she truly had people who cared for her. Allowing a tiny smile to grace her lips she nodded.

"It's…wonderful, grazie mille."

Feliciano gave a happy yelp before hugging his twin tightly.

"I made your favourite pasta and Francis made your cake specially for you! Come look at it!"

Pulling her to the kitchen he gestured to the large 3 tiered black and white checkered cake, red tomatoes dotting all over, and at the top he had written 'Happy Birthday Katirina' in green lettering. Turning to him she nodded.

"Grazie wine ba-Francis." Looking at the 2 blonde children she changed her wording and sent an even hotter glare at the blonde Frenchman.

"Should we cut the cake sorella?" Feliciano asked softly, and the woman turned to him, eyes soft.

"I'll be right back. Don't touch it yet." Running upstairs she came down minutes later with a camera in hand, the black object large and obviously professional grade. Taking a few photos of the precious cake she turned and took a couple of the crowd in her kitchen before allowing a smile to form as Feliciano handed her a knife.

"I didn't want to forget the one and only time I like something Francis made." She elaborated as she sliced into the cake, internally cheering when she discovered it was a red devil's cake.

"You wound me mon ange!" Francis cried dramatically. Katirina turned, raising an eyebrow and pointing the cake spattered knife at the man.

"Don't make me use this."

Putting his hands up defensively the man smiled.

"You win you win."

Their friends chuckled, knowing the woman's unpredictable temper, and gathered round as she began serving the cake. Once everyone had a piece of the large cake she looked down at her own, taking a bite and grimacing.

"Oui! Is it that bad?" Francis exclaimed, eyes wide and panicked.

"I'm surprised. It's…not going to kill anyone."

Knowing that was the highest form of praise from the Italian everyone began to eat, giving Francis offhanded compliments.

Lillie shyly approached the woman, a small wrapped present in her hands. Pulling on the bottom of her shirt she waited for the woman to put down her cake and bend down.

"I know we're not opening gifts yet, but I really wanted to give you mine before everyone else. I hope you like it." The girl explained, handing the woman the small package.

Carefully opening it Katirina smiled at the girl, hugging her close. Inside the small box were 2 small bell charms, a red and a green tomato, smiling faces painted on both.

"Thank you Lillie. I love them! I'll be right back okay?"

Nodding Lillie watched the woman run up the stairs coming down with something clenched in her fist. Kneeling before the girl she smiled, holding out the green tomato, now on a black cord, the red one already hanging around her neck on its own black cord.

"Here, you take this one, and we'll always be friends Lillie."

"Really? You mean it Ms. Rina?" The girl asked, green eyes wide.

"Of course." Leaning forward she did the clasp and went back to her original position, smiling at the child.

"There! It matches your eyes!"

Lillie hugged the woman tight, pulling away with a bright smile.

"Thank you Ms. Rina! I'll always wear it!"

Feliciano smiled, watching his sister interact with the girl, his mind wandering to his pregnant fiancé, wondering if he would be that good of a father. Suddenly he thought back to the son his twin had lost, and it brought tears to his eyes, the thought of that should have been his sister with her baby, had she not been pushed. Suddenly he was thrown into the memory of the terrible day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorella! Are you home?" Feliciano called, opening the door to the modest home his twin and her fiancé lived in. <em>

"_F-Feli?" His sister called, her voice sounding strained. _

"_Kat? Are you alright?" He asked, starting to climb the stairs._

"_I'm in the bath Feli. Can you c-come back later on tonight?" _

_Amber eyes narrowing he glared up the stairs at the brunette man emerging from the bathroom. _

"_Si! I'll be back in an hour for you sorella! Don't forget about our dinner!" He called, faking cheerfulness before turning and walking out the door, intent on staying around to see what was going on. _

_30 minutes passed in relative silence and he was getting ready to head to his car when he heard a loud sound and a moan of pain, followed by whimpers and soft sobs. Pressing his ear to the door his eyes widened at the sound of crying and yelling, though he couldn't make out what was being said. Quickly he threw open the door, hands flying up to his mouth at the sight. _

_His twin sister was curled up at the bottom of the stairs, hands trying to protect her swollen stomach, blood gushing from multiple injuries and Daniel, looming over her, repeatedly kicking her stomach, seemingly not phased by the younger twin. Quickly pulling out his phone he called the police, before launching himself at the Hungarian male, knocking him to the floor. Standing he grabbed a vase and hit the man repeatedly, trying to protect his sister. After a couple hard hits the man stopped moving, and Feliciano ran to his sister, bringing her head to his lap._

"_Sorella what happened?" _

_Katirina looked up at him, left eye black and swollen shut, obviously an older injury. _

"_I-I fell…I fell down the stairs." She whispered, sending a fearful look towards the unmoving brunette. Feliciano whimpered, hugging her close._

"_Please don't lie sorella. I saw him kicking you. What's going on?" _

"_H-he doesn't w-want Silas…" Was all she said before sobs overtook her, followed by whimpers of pain from the tremors that racked her broken body. A groan from beside them alerted Feliciano to the fact that Daniel was regaining consciousness, and the scathing look he sent the twins showed how enraged he was. Standing up he wobbled a little before starting for the pair, the male twin clutching his sister tightly, hunching his small body over her. Preparing for the beating he knew was coming he jumped and yelped when the door flew open and uniformed officers stormed in, immediately restraining Daniel, another rushing to the pair, prying Feliciano's arms away from the still sobbing Katirina._

"_We need an ambulance. She's badly injured." He called over his shoulder, looking at Feliciano._

"_Do you know what happened?" _

"_N-not the whole thing but she's pregnant." _

_Looking down at the red that stained the woman's white shorts gray eyes met amber solemnly. _

"_I'm sorry to say I fear she's not anymore." He said softly. _

_Feliciano held back a sob, knowing how much the child meant to his sister, and how broken she would be if she lost him. The scene seemed to blur, and before he knew it he was sitting in the hospital waiting room, the same officer from before asking for his statement. Offhandedly giving it he only nodded at the condolences the man gave before leaving, looking up as the doctor walked through the double doors, a grim look on her face. _

"_You're Katirina Vargas' brother correct?"_

_Standing Feliciano nodded vigorously, opening his mouth to ask about his twin._

"_She is stable, she has multiple bone fractures, as well as a broken wrist and 3 broken ribs."_

"_A-and Silas?" He asked softly, amber eyes wide._

_The doctor was silent, her violet eyes filling with tears as she shook her head slowly._

"_We had to do an emergency cesarean section. He was still born…the attack from her…fiance caused her to miscarry." _

_Feliciano collapsed to the floor, his legs no longer supporting him as he dissolved into sobs. The woman knelt beside him, hand on her shoulder._

"_Is there someone we can call for you?" _

_Feliciano pulled his phone out with shaking hands, finding Arthurs number he pressed it, holding it up to his ear._

_When the man answered he stumbled over his words, causing a jumbled mess to tumble from his lips. The doctor gently took his phone and held it to her own ear._

"_My name is Doctor Madeline Brown. Katirina Vargas is in the intensive care unit, and Mr. Vargas needs you here."_

_Feliciano didn't even hear the conversation, too lost in the fact that his beloved sister had lost her child, his wonderful little nephew he'd felt kick beneath his fingers would never have a chance at life. Stolen, taken unjustly by a man who didn't want the responsibility of a child. He vaguely registered the woman handing him his cell phone and the next thing he knew Arthur was beside him, picking him up by the armpits and helping him to a chair as the doctor explained everything._

* * *

><p>"Feliciano!" Katirina screamed, irritated with her brother.<p>

"Wh-what?" He exclaimed, looking over at her only to find the entire group in the kitchen staring at him.

"What were you doing?" Katirina asked, hand on her hip, eye brow raised.

Feliciano blushed, knowing he'd been caught spacing out. He could feel tears prick his eyes and he smiled sadly.

"I was thinking."

The same look flashed on his sisters face, before she nodded in understanding.

"W-we're opening gifts now Feli." She spoke softly, heading to the living room. The redhead nodded, following happily.

* * *

><p>"Mi hijo, why haven't you ever told me you liked dresses more?" Antonio asked, bringing in a snack for his son, who was lying on the floor colouring in a Disney Princess book.<p>

The boy stopped, dropping the green crayon he held. Looking up at his father tears formed in his eyes.

"I don't want you angry at me."

Antonio knelt beside him, hugging him close.

"I would never be mad at you Miguel. If that's what you want maybe we can get Julchen to go with us and we can get you a couple dresses and skirts this weekend before Matthew comes to play."

The boy looked up with wide eyes.

"Really papa?"

"Of course mi hijo. If that's what you want, I'll buy them for you. You just have to be good si?"

"Thank you papa!" The boy cried happily, tackling his father in a tight hug. Antonio chuckled and hugged him back.

"Eat your snack and then go pick up your room alright? I'm going to throw some clothes in the wash. Then I'll start on dinner."

Miguel nodded before running up the stairs, his father smiling fondly at him, not at all perturbed his son wanted dresses. Heading off to the laundry room he hummed a soft Spanish tune and his mind unwillingly drifted to a beautifully tanned face that housed bright emotional olive eyes, an adorable nose, a pretty mouth usually twisted in a scowl and a strong yet feminine jaw and he knew he was beginning to fall for the mysterious Italian woman.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Malishka: Little One {Russian}

Mon ange: My Angel {French}


	8. Otto

Title: Love In Unusual Places  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: M  
>Warnings: Katirina's language, domestic abuse<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes:So it's really really late, and i'm so sorry! It's really just kind of a filler chapter, and showing how they're going to start getting closer.<strong><strong><br>****Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

><p>Antonio, how is that new medication working for you?" Aldrik asked softly, looking at the man before him.<p>

"It's uhm…I mean I don't…I…I stopped taking it last week." He said softly, looking away from the man, green eyes dull.

The blonde sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. This happened quite a lot. The Spaniard would take the medication for 2 months and then just suddenly stop without warning. Usually it was due to the side effects, but sometimes while he was in control Spain would throw away the pills and let Antonio panic when he was allowed back in control.

"Why was it this time Antonio?"

The Spaniard looked up at him, dull eyes suddenly filled with anguish, a devastated look over taking his handsome face.

"I-I lost my temper with Miguel and hit him. I'd been feeling off ever since starting the medication and then the other day he was being rowdy and I-I don't know why but it was like I had no control a-and I hit him. I've swatted him when he was in trouble, b-but this w-wasn't a swat…"

Icey bleu eyes widened, staring at the distraught man before standing and approaching him.

"We'll find something else for you alright? I'll start looking today for a different type of medication. Where is Miguel now?"

"I-I asked Julchen to watch him for a few days. I explained this to Miguel, and he understood it was the medication. I just…I don't want to become my father, and I fear that's where I'm headed." Looking up into the German's eyes his wild green eyes were rapidly filling with tears.

"No Antonio. You will NEVER be that man. You know how to stop yourself, he did not. You did what was best for Miguel, no matter how difficult. I will find some way to help you, this I promise."

Nodding the man turned and trudged out of the office, the blonde watching him before beginning the research he needed.

* * *

><p>Antonio sighed and sat down at the bus stop, closing his eyes as he waited. He had decided to take the bus not trusting himself to drive due to his shaking limbs and frazzled nerves. A tentative hand on his shoulder made him squeak and look over with wide green eyes. A pair of olive eyes stared back before blinking, one of the eyes closing slightly as the owner arched a brow at him.<p>

Focusing on the whole image before him he realized Katirina was leaned down staring at him, her hand still on his shoulder.

"L-lo siento M-Ms. Vargas. I-I must have dozed."

The woman silently sat down beside him, tilting her face to look at the sky above.

"You look like shit."

"So sorry I can't look like what you feel I should." Antonio snapped closing his eyes, feeling a headache coming on.

"I didn't fucking say that. I was just telling you how bad you look." Katirina shot back, turning to face the Spaniard, a glare on her face.

Antonio opened his eyes and stared at the woman, confused.

"I thought you didn't like me. How come you sat down next to me?"

"Che, am I not allowed to sit at a bus stop? It's public fucking property."

Chuckling softly he gave a tired smile, before sighing heavily. The Italian woman looked over at him worry clouding her olive eyes at his uncharacteristic behavior.

"Hey I haven't known you long, only about 4 months, but I know something's off. So fucking spill, what's going on?"

"Not something I can tell a stranger that easily. Lo siento Ms. Vargas. It's very personal."

The woman glared before turning back to the street and the pair fell into an awkward silence as Antonio closed his eyes once more, trying to prolong the inevitable oncoming migraine.

"Katirina."

Antonio looked up, surprised to see a light flush on his companions cheeks.

"Que?"

"My name, it's Katirina, not Ms. Vargas. I know I said it at the Parent's Day last month and that Miguel knows it, but you're too dense to remember it. So I needed to remind you."

Opening his mouth to defend his mentality he noticed her blush steadily darkening and smiled, understanding she was shy.

"Katirina…it's a beautiful name."

The woman scoffed, turning to him, olive eyes narrowed and dangerous.

"Don't even go there. You probably have said that to every woman you've ever fucked."

He wanted to glare, he wanted to yell and call her a bitch for saying that, for constantly throwing his teenaged years in his face when she didn't even know him, but something in her eyes stopped him. In those deep olive pools, behind all hostility, there was sadness, but deeper than that he saw loneliness and longing.

"It's true though. Katirina is a beautiful name; it means 'Pure' in Italian, does it not?"

No matter how he felt after seeing all the emotion hidden behind anger he didn't stop the laughter that bubbled up from his chest at her flabbergasted look, instantly regretting it when he felt her fist make contact with his stomach.

"Word of advice: don't laugh at me bastard."

Antonio moved so he was in front of her, fingers griping her chin tightly. Fearfully looking into his eyes she saw they were cold, no amount of emotion could be seen. Leaning forward he placed his lips beside her ear, voice cold.

"Word of advice: don't ever do that again little bitch."

Shoving him away she stood, slapping his cheek hard, the resounding 'smack' drawing the attention of a woman and child walking passed.

"Don't you dare call me a bitch! You don't even know me!"

Antonio stared, hand coming up to cup his cheek, not sure what had happened.

"K-Katirina?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? One minute you're complimenting me, and the next you're in my face calling me a bitch!"

Eyes widening the Spaniard turned, intent on leaving.

"I-I should go."

A hand latching onto his wrist stopped him, and he turned, seeing Katirina glaring at him.

"I don't fucking think so. You're not getting off without an explanation at least."

"I…Please Ms. Vargas, just drop it. It's a long story."

"No. You're telling me. You're giving me an explanation, before I make one up on my own."

Antonio sighed softly, before nodding.

"Fine. But can we go somewhere else? This isn't exactly the best place for this conversation, and we're drawing attention."

"Fine." Sitting back down on the bench she pulled the Spaniard down beside her, still holding his wrist.

"Uhm…may I ask where we're going por favor?"

"My house. That way you can't bitch and say it's too public or people are staring. Feliciano is with Monika at the doctor and they're having a date tonight and won't be home until late, so it's just you and me. No excuses to use."

"That's…the best news I've heard all day to be honest." Antonio whispered as they stood, the bus approaching. Finding a seat in the half full public transport they settled in for the 10 minute ride. Looking over he caught the woman dozing, and had he known where she lived he would have continued to let her sleep, just to see the peaceful expression on her face, but not knowing her location he nudged her.

"What?"

"What stop do we get off at?"

"West Park."

Sighing he looked ahead, ignoring the fact that the Italian had yet to release his hand. Hearing their stop announced he pulled the yellow cord nudging the irate Italian.

"What now?"

"It's our stop."

"Your point?"

"If you don't get up I'll carry you off this bus and go door to door until I find which house is yours." Antonio threatened lightly, a smile on his face as the bus came to a stop.

"I dare you."

No sooner had the words left her lips Katirina found herself in the Spaniards arms bridal style, blushing red from the wolf calls they received as they exited. Fearing she would fall the woman threw her arms around her companions' neck, face bright red.

"You look like a tomato like that. It's adorable really."

Katirina blushed harder and began to struggle, kicking her legs. Dropping them he swung the woman, laughing at her terrified shriek before picking up her legs once more, holding her close.

"You can't get away mi tomate."

"Wh-what did you call me?" She shrieked, blushing red.

"Mi tomate!" Antonio supplied happily, starting off towards the closest house.

"Oiy bastardo, my home is right there. I don't want you knocking on some bastards door and them getting the wrong idea damn it."

The Spaniard smiled happily, a chuckle reverberating through his chest, causing the Italian's blush to deepen.

"Of course not mi tomate."

Heading towards the moderately large home he stopped at the door, setting the woman down.

Letting the man inside she set her purse down and moved further in.

"This way, I'll go make us something to drink if you'll go sit on the couch. Are you hungry?"

Opening his mouth to say no he blushed red when his stomach growled lightly, finally realizing how hungry he was, having not eaten since breakfast.

"A-ah…lo siento Katirina. I-I'm a little hungry...I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Katirina rolled her eyes at his words, shaking her head.

"Since you keep mentioning them, I take it you like tomatoes si?"

Perking up at the mention of the fruit he smiled brightly, nodding his head.

"Si! I love tomatoes! They're my favourite thing!"

"Here, they…they're my favourites too. So I keep them stocked. Do you cut them?"

"Oh no! I eat them like this!" To demonstrate his point the young Spaniard bit into the round fruit, humming at the delicious taste. Katirina gave a tiny smile, just a quirking of her lips, and within a moment it was gone once more, leaving Antonio to wonder if he had merely imagined it.

"You're the only person I have ever met who can eat a tomato the same way I can. My fratellino says it's unnatural. But with the way he devours pasta, it's almost as unnatural."

"Fratellino is…Feliciano si?" Antonio questioned, tilting his head in curiousity.

The womano nodded, taking a bite of her tomato before sitting beside him and turning strong olive eyes in his direction.

"Okay, spill it. What was so 'secretive' you couldn't tell me outside?"

Biting his lip the Spaniard looked down at the hard wood floors beneath his feet, wondering what the woman's reaction would be.

'If I tell her…will she accept it, and allow me to be her friend…or will she reject me and turn her back completely…for the first time in a while, I'm terrified of someone's reaction. For the first time since Femke died…I want to let someone in. But…can I?' Looking over at the woman he swallowed heavily.

"I…I have dissociative identity disorder…Apart from myself, there are 3 other personalities, Tatsu, who appears to be a young boy about Miguel's age, Mika, a woman in her 20s, and…Spain."

Katirina stared, eyes wide as she tried to take everything in.

"S-split personalities?"

"Si…" Looking away he sighed, waiting for the rejection he knew was sure to come. When he heard nothing he looked up, seeing her eyes closed in thought.

"Kat-"

"You didn't say what Spain was. Is there…something wrong with him?"

"Ah…Spain...Spain is…he's violent, and cruel. He hates everything and everyone for the most part. Thankfully though he know how much Miguel means to me, and he doesn't show around him. So I know not to fear for his safety."

"So…Tatsu is a child, Mika is a young woman, and Spain…is a man…who likes carnage…si? Did I get understand?"

Nodding silently Antonio stared at the woman, not believing she was accepting everything he had told her.

The pair sat in companionable silence, both happily eating tomatoes.

"Antonio…how long?"

"Q-que?"

"How long have you had them?"

"O-oh…i-it's been honestly 20 years since we first discovered Spain when I was 7."

Olive eyes widened, not believing anyone could stay so kind after having dealt with such a disorder his entire life.

"You've had them…for 20 years?"

"Si, or well, I've had Spain for 20 years. Mika…uhm…I've had her for 13 years, and Tatsu has been here since I was 18."

"That's simply…amazing. But you're still a bastard."

Antonio chuckled, not certain how to handle to Italian's sense of humor.

"I…I want to say thank you."

"Why? Why are you saying thank you to me?"

"Because…you are the first person to ever accept…them. It doesn't…bother you at all?"

Katirina shook her head, eye brow raised.

"Why should it? It's not me that is dealing with all of this. It's your burden to bear, and yet…you still find the will smile and treat others with such kindness."

Antonio blinked, shocked that the beautiful gentle woman before him was the same angry woman he had seen so many times in the past.

"I-I don't…I can't understand you. One time I see you, you act as though I'm the scum of the earth. But yet…now you're completely different. I just don't understand."

"Che. Like I said, you're too stupid to understand anything. It's simple as that."

"What is your problem? Everything you do contradicts itself!"

"I don't care! I don't need to explain myself to you!"

Standing up Spain towered over the woman, gripping her shoulders in a tight hold.

"I'm not asking you to explain yourself bitch! I asked you a question and I expect it answered!"

Olive eyes widened, and suddenly Katirina began to shudder, he body being racked by tremors, tears forming in her eyes.

"N-No! Let me go! R-Release me!"

Slowly warmth returned to emerald eyes and Antonio gasped.

"K-Katirina! Lo siento! Please forgive me!"

"J-Just let me go! Don't touch me anymore!"

Releasing the woman's arms he backed away, face pale and eyes wide.

"I-I didn't mean…I'm so sorry Katirina. I…I'm sorry!" Turning he ran from the home, slamming the door behind him, knowing he'd ruined whatever friendship was forming.


	9. Nove

Title: Love in Unusual Places  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Katirina's language<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes: <strong>YEAH!<br>FINALLY UPDATED! I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH! **  
>I'm so sorry this has taken me so long, I've just been really busy helping my aunt with the house, and now we're packing up to move. So~ it may take a bit longer for me to post due to all that<br>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

><p>Opening the door to the house Feliciano gasped, seeing his sister still crumpled on the floor in front of the couch, staring into space. Running to his twin he helped her into a sitting position, eyes wide.<p>

"Sorella? What in the world happened to you?"

"Antonio…"

Bleu eyes widened, her face scrunching in confusion.

"Antonio was here? What happened?"

Katirina was silent, her eyes dull and body rather limp, her memories of her attacks playing over in her mind.

"Kat-"

"No cara. She needs to be left alone right now. She's stuck in her memories. For some reason something that Antonio did made her remember, and now she's reliving it all." Feliciano explained softly, eyes sad.

"But why? Isn't that bad for her?"

"No…the doctor informed us that's the only thing we can do. It's more dangerous if she were to be taken out of those memories, she stands the chance of getting stuck, and then believing that the memory is reality." The Italian stared at his sister, knowing how bad her attacks could get, and once more feeling completely useless to help her.

"I'm going to talk to Antonio." Monika said suddenly, breaking the tense silence.

"W-why?" Feliciano asked, eyes wide as he stared at his fiancé.

"She may not like me, but she's soon to be my sister, and I was raised to protect my family and try to help in any way I can. I don't think he meant whatever made her this way, but I want to know exactly what it was."

Feliciano nodded slowly, watching the German walk out of the house before looking back to his broken sister.

"Oh Katirina...what's happening to you?"

* * *

><p>"Antonio!" Monika yelled, pounding on the door angrily. When the Spaniard finally answered it she pointed an accusing finger at him, hitting him in the chest.<p>

"What did you do?" She demanded, glaring at him.

"Q-Que? What are you talking about Monika?"

"You did something to Katirina, and now she's devastated! What did you do?"

The colour faded from the Spaniard's face and his eyes widened, grabbing hold of the door to keep himself standing.

"I-I didn't mean...I didn't...I'm sorry."

"What was it that you did exactly Antonio?"

"I...I accidentally lost my temper a little with her..." Antonio looked down, his form betraying just how tormented he had become from her words.

"A little? Antonio she's so pale she looks completely dead. What happened while we were gone?" Monika pressed, bleu eyes glinting angrily.

"I told you, I lost my temper."

Growling the German woman advanced on the tall male, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"What did you do to her? I know it was more than losing your temper Antonio."

Anger flashed in emerald eyes and soon the woman found herself roughly shoved to the ground, Antonio looking down at her.

"Leave it alone Monika. I lost my temper, I'm sorry, I'll apologize to her tomorrow. I'm not in a good mood right now, and I would appreciate it if you would leave."

"You're not in a good mood?" Standing the woman dusted her clothes off and glared at the Spaniard who turned to go back inside.

"What happened to you Antonio? You weren't like this before you left."

Stopping mid-step the brunette turned, normally cheerful green eyes alive with anger and rage.

"I've been abused by my father all my life, I have 3 other people in my head I don't really understand, I watched my wife die in childbirth, I have a child whom just told me he feels like he's the wrong gender, and I'm struggling with medication. You tell me what's happened Monika." Not waiting for a response he turned and slammed the door, leaving the shocked blonde on the stoop.

Leaning against the door Antonio took a shuddering breath, hands coming up to cover his face as his shoulders shook violently.

* * *

><p>"Monika! How'd it g-Cara? What happened?" Feliciano asked, approaching the blonde.<p>

"He's...he's sick? I don't...I don't really know. He was very vague on the entire situation. How's Katirina?" She asked, looking up at her fiancé.

"She's much better actually. She's in the kitchen eating something right now. But cara she's a little...she's a bit more unstable than normal. She's yelling a lot more right now."

Nodding the German cautiously approached the kitchen, seeing the Italian woman silently eating a bowl of pasta, a far cry from her normal vigorous approach to meals.

"Katirina?"

"What damn it?"

Hearing no malice in her tone the woman approached, sitting down in the chair beside her soon to be sister.

"What exactly happened today?"

Olive eyes snapped to her, narrowed with suspicion.

"What do you mean?" Katirina asked, voice laced with irritation.

"When we came home...you were a mess. What did he do to make you that way?"

"He just...lost his temper a little bit. It just made me think of Daniel that's all. Why do you care anyway?"

"I care because you're going to be my family and I was raised you take care of your own. What do you mean he lost his temper?" Monika asked, now even more curious about the events, getting the exact same answer from both parties.

"I told you, he just lost his temper a little. He got angry because I can't shut the fuck up."

The blonde stared at the woman, bleu eyes wide.

"Did he hit you?"

Olive eyes widened, staring at the woman, her posture suddenly defensive.

"Fuck no! He didn't touch me! What kind of man do you think he is? What the fuck is going on here honestly?"

"I-I was just worried Katirina!"

"I can take care of myself god damn it! I don't need you or anyone else protecting me!"

Standing up she glared at the woman, cold suspicion in her eyes.

"I...Katirina you don't like me, and I know it. You don't hide the fact at all. But I also know that no matter what happens you're still mein schwester. I don't want you to get hurt, I know you've been through enough already. I only want you to be happy, and I understand you won't be happy if I'm in this family but...i want you...to have what you want too."

The Italian's eyes widened, the suspicion fading from their burning depths.

Turning on her heel she flew up the stairs, leaving a confused blonde in her wake.  
>Feliciano entered the room, chuckling at his fiancé's face.<p>

"Feli...what's going on?"

"You've now seen how sorella deals with emotions she doesn't understand. She'll come around eventually though."

"Feli...your family confuses me."

The Italian man chuckled, wrapping his arms around the German's waist, pulling her close.

"You should have seen it when Nono was still alive."

Sitting back against her head board Katirina shuddered, confused over her own reaction.

"He's been through so much...and never asked for help..."

Bringing her knees up she buried her face, groaning in confusion.

"This fucking sucks."

Flopping over she groaned, covering her face with a pillow.

"You look like a love struck teenager, are you trying to smother yourself?" A voice from the doorway asked, a chuckle lacing her tone.

Katirina lifted her hand, flipping the woman off, muffling her words.

Laughing softly Adelis moved forward, sitting beside her and removing the pillow.

"What happened today dear? Feli called me, he's really worried about you."

On instinct Katirina puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms with a huff as she entered a sitting position.

"Nothing happened Mio Dio! Antonio got a little angry and it made me think of D-Daniel. Nothing happened though! He didn't hit me, he didn't cuss me out, he just yelled a bit. What is wrong with you people?"

"Kat we're worried. We don't want you to be hurt again. We watched you get hurt once before, and we want to protect you to the best of our abilities now."

"Fuck you! I don't fucking need protection! Why can't you all mind your own fucking business?" Katirina screamed, standing up with a flourish.

"Katirina please, don't be like this. You know we love you."

"If you loved me, you'll stop with this trying to protect me shit. I can handle myself. I have my entire life. Get out. I need to take a shower." Going to her dresser she pulled out her pajamas, glaring once more at her friend.

"Kat wait. What would you do if Daniel came back?"

Adelis' words made the Italian stop, slowly turning to her, eyes cold with hate.

"I'll deal with him when the time comes. right now. I i want to take my shower and rest." Turning her back she entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Mathias poked his head in the door, worried expression on his face.

"Does she know?"

His wife shook her head, making her way to him, tears in her normally cold violet eyes.

"I'm scared for her Mathias."

* * *

><p>"Ms. Rina!" Miguel cried happily, yanking his hand out of the silver haired woman's grasp and running to her.<p>

Forcing a smile she bent down to hug the child, nodding to Julchen.

"You look upset She-Devil." The German commented softly.

"I'm fine Potato."

"He didn't mean to do it you know."

Standing up the Italian patted Miguel's hair.

"Why don't you go find Lillie. There's still a lot of time before class time. Go run a long and play alright?"

Giving a bright smile the child ran off to find his blonde fried, giggling happily.

Looking to the woman Katirina motioned for her to follow, leading the German to her classroom and closing the door behind her. Moving to her chair she put her face in her hands.

"What happened yesterday Katirina? He refused to tell me, just asked me to bring Miguel today." Julchen asked softly, looking the woman.

"Dio all that happened was he lost his temper okay?" The Italian growled lowly, shaking her head.

"Look Katirina he's devastated. He never would have done that if he hadn't stop taking his medication."

Katirina looked up slowly, her eyes wide.

"Stopped taking his medication?"

Julchen nodded, her face sad, eyes full of worry.

"I can't tell you why. It's his business, but I do know he never meant to hurt you. I know he probably told you just about everything right?"

Nodding slowly the Italian looked up at the woman.

"Look I understand Katirina. I was abused as well, I know, not to anything close to the extent of what Daniel did to you, but I can understand to an extent at least. Please, don't push him away."

Staring at the German Katirina groaned, her face hitting the desk.

"Mind your own business damn it...Please."

Scoffing Julchen turned, walking to the door, hiding the smile on her face.

"Whatever She-Devil."

* * *

><p>Packing up for the day, Katirina sighed. Looking at the clock she noticed there was still 15 minutes before a meeting she had to attend to enroll a new student. Sitting at her desk she sniffled, dropping her head into her hands as she felt tears prick her eyes. Before long she felt herself beginning to cry, sobs beginning to wrack her body.<p>

Green eyes widened, the owner shifting awkwardly in the doorway. Taking a step forward he hesitated, voice cracking when he finally gathered the courage to speak.

"S-Senora Vargas?"

Katirina looked up, eyes wide, her tears still streaming down her lightly tanned cheeks.

"Wh-what are you doing here bastard? Julchen picked up Miguel already."

Flinching at the name he was given he sighed heavily, looking around awkwardly.

"She is watching Miguel for me. I...I can't handle it handle it right now."

The Italian nodded, understanding what he meant, feeling instant sympathy for the man, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to apologize for my behavior Senora. It was wrong, and I'm so sorry. I never meant to lose myself like I did. Lo siento senora." Looking at the ground he didn't catch the various emotions flickering through the woman's olive eyes.

"it's alright. It just...brought back some really bad memories. It's nothing you know about, so I'm not angry with you. Spain however, I'm furious with. He needs to control his temper."  
>Antonio scoffed lightly, a small smile appearing on his face.<p>

"Trust me, I know he does. But..why aren't you angry at me?"

Katirina shrugged, looking away to hide her forming blush.

"I told you I accepted you. that also means not being angry for something you can't help. Now get out. I have someone coming in to discuss enrolling their child in about 5 minutes."

"Alright. I'll...see you later senora?"

"How many times do I have to tell you my fucking name is Katirina before you remember is?"

Blinking a coy smile crawled onto the Spaniard's face.

"Whatever you say Kitten."

Katirina stiffened, looking up at the man with a glare.

"Che cazzo(1)? Where did that come from?"

"It's either Kitten or pequeno tomate. Take your pick querida." Antonio answered, happy the woman didn't hate him.

"Elnézést(2)...Am I interrupting anything?"

Hearing the voice Katirina stiffened, turning slowly towards the door, momentarily forgetting to breathe at the sight that met her.

There in the doorway was Daniel Herdervary, a child clinging to his hand, looking around with large brown eyes.

Antonio smiled, shaking his head as he waved at Katirina.

"No no I was just leaving. I'll see you later kitten."

The slight Italian stared, flashes of memories flickering before her as she stared at the reason for sleepless nights and raw throats from screaming in her sleep.

"I never would have dreamed you would be teaching. How have you been Katirina?"

Snapping out of her memories the woman returned the smile with a cold one of her own.

"I've been fine Daniel. I can see you've been good as well si?"

Looking down at the child the man sneered.

"Yes you could say that I suppose."

"Papa?" Looking up with wide eyes the child was clearly confused by the interaction, only feeling the tension in the area.

Kneeling in front of him Katirina smiled softly, holding out a hand.

"I'm your new teacher. Can I ask your name little one?"

The boy shyly reached out, taking her hand in his tiny one.

"I-I'm Wilhelm m-ma'am."

"Wilhelm? Well can we call you Will? It would be much easier for your new classmates."

The boy nodded enthusiastically, excited at the prospect of making friends.

Leading them to her desk she began to go over everything, forcing her voice to stay steady, more than once wishing she had asked Antonio to stay with her.

Standing to leave Daniel caught her arm, a lewd smile present.

"You know, we could always pick up where we left off Kat." Scoffing the Italian pushed him away.

"I don't need you Daniel. I don't want you. I-I...I'm moving on."

"Oh? With that man from before?"

"G-go away Daniel! I don't want you here! I don't want you touching me!" She cried.

Smirking the Hungarian man covered her mouth with his hand, voice a hiss.

"Unless you want ill to hear you, you'd best keep quiet."

Biting back sobs the Italian struggled weakly, feeling more sobs bubble up in her throat when her shirt was unbuttoned and removed. Her body moving of it's own accord she fell limp, tuning out what was happening. It was her bodies natural realization, first she would struggle, and then fall limp, allowing whatever was going to happen to happen.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later Szerelmem(3)." Daniel cooed, walking out the door to find his son.<p>

Katirina lay on the floor behind the desk, covered in semen and forming bruises. Curling up she began to cry, wishing more than anything Antonio had stayed with her.

Picking herself up off the ground she sniffled, cleaning her face and fixing her clothes before leaving for home.

* * *

><p>The next morning Katirina drug herself out of bed an hour early, cringing at her bruised face. Shedding her clothes she stepped into the shower sighing blissfully as the hot water soothed her tense muscles. Stepping out she dried off and dressed before reaching for her makeup bag, beginning the process of covering the bruises on her face. Wearing jeans and a tank top she headed downstairs to the kitchen.<p>

"Sorella! You're up so early!" Feliciano exclaimed, smiling at his sister from his place at the counter, reaching for another egg.

"I'm not hungry Fel. Don't make me anything please. I don't think I could stomach it this morning." Katirina spoke softly, sticking her head ib the fridge for some milk.

"Sorella? You alright?" The younger sibling asked softly, face scrunched in worry.

Nodding the Italian woman waved a hand, drinking her milk.

"Can you make me a lunch though?"

Nodding the red haired Italian started working on the requested lunch, both looking up at the sound of soft padding of feet walking into the kitchen.

"Guten morgen Feli." Monika yawned, stopping when she caught sight of Katirina.

"Buon giorno bitch." She scoffed, although halfheartedly, in an attempt to keep up her persona.

"You're up early Katirina..."

The Italian woman scoffed, standing from her place at the table.

"You're just late. You don't know my schedule Potato bitch. Feli just hurry up with my lunch. Im going in early to make copies."

Nodding happily the Italian male set about to finishing breakfast before starting on his sisters lunch. Walking passed the German woman Katirina glared when her wrist was caught in a firm grip.

"What happened to your face Katirina? Your lip and cheek are swollen."

"I got hit with a fucking ball at recess yesterday." She snapped, glaring at the woman.  
>Jerking her hand away she glared and stormed off, missing the contemplative stare the German sent her way.<p>

"Feli...how often does your schwester lie?"

Looking in the mirror once more the Italian scowled as she smoothed her long hair back into a ponytail, grabbing the headband she would wear once she arrived at work.

Walking to the door she came face to face with Monika holding her pink lunch box.  
>Snatching it from the blonde she grabbed her purse and stormed passed, a near silent "grazie" passing her lips.<p>

Stunned bleu eyes watched her mount her bike and drive off before returning to her fiancé.

"Feliciano...what is going on?" She asked softly, voice wavering.

"I don't know cara mia. But its beginning to worry me as well."

* * *

><p>Walking through the hallways arms laden with a stack of copies for the primary and elementary teachers the Italian couldn't see where she was going gave a shriek of pain as she fell, papers fluttering to the ground around her.<p>

Looking up she was met with blank icy bleu eyes and a raised eyebrow. Tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind his ear the blonde stuck out his hand to help her up.

"Tut mir leid fräulein(4)."

Sitting up Katirina glared slapping the hand away beginning to pick up the scattered papers, not paying the man any attention even when he began to help her.

"Excuse me for being presumptuous, but are you Katirina Vargas?" He asked softly, handing the woman a stack of papers.

"Depends who's asking." She shot back, glaring harshly.

Holding up a hand defensively he shook his head.

"I'm Julchen and Monika's father, Aldrich. I brought Miguel to class today. He speaks fondly of you."

The therapist took notice of how the Italians eyes softened just a bit at the mention of Monika and softened more at the mention of the child, finding it silently amusing.

"Yeah I'm Katirina. Did you need something Mr. Beilschmidt?" Katirina asked biting her tongue to keep the insults back in her work place.

"I was simply curious, my apologies Ms. Vargas. I seem to have kept you from delivering your papers." Nodding at the woman he turned and started down the hall, aware the Italian was watching him.

"Is that entire family kind of nuts or just his side?"

Shaking her head the teacher began to sort through her papers before delivering her them and conversing politely with the other woman on her hall.

Entering her class room just before the call for class she gasped at the sight of Daniel.

"Wh-what do you want Daniel?"

The Hungarian man turned, a hungry glint in his eyes.

"I want you. Everyday, after your class is gone."

Opening her mouth to protest the man held up a hand, his smirk growing.

"If not I'll do the same to your beloved little Monika that I did to you."  
>Olive eyes widened and filled with tears when she thought of Monika losing the child that was already precious to her and slowly she nodded.<p>

"A-Alright Daniel...I'll wait for you here after class."

With a lewd grin he turned and walked away, shoving passed Antonio who was approaching the room.

Peeking in he was shocked to see Katirina, sitting on the floor arms around herself crying.

Running to her side he gently touched her shoulder.

"K-Kitten? Are you...alri-what happened to your face?"

Gasping she shoved away from the man, eyes wide, covering her face.

"I-I'm fine! G-Go away Antonio!"

"Katirina tell me what happened! That looks terrible!" Reaching out he gently touched her face, wincing when she shrieked in pain.

"Dios did you get that checked out at all? It looks like it hurts you...Please, let's go get it checked out after class gets out."

Katirina nodded before gasping, remembering her promise to Daniel and the threat he made to Monika.

"I can't. I-I have plans."

"Katirina please! Do this for me, I don't ask for anything, but I'm asking for this! Please go get help. I-I'm really worried."

Shaking her head the Italian stood, looking to the man with a glare.

"Get out of my classroom. I have a lesson to teach and I don't want you here."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>  
>1: Che cazzo: *roughly*What the fuck (Italian)<br>2: Elnézést: *roughly* Pardon me (Hungarian)  
>3: Szerelmem: My love (Hungarian)<br>4: Tut mir leid fräulein: I'm sorry miss (German)


	10. Dieci

Title: Love in Unusual Places  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Katirina's language<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes: <strong>This kind of sucks. It's really more of a filler chapter, but it's one of those that was in a way kind of unnecessary. I'm sorry<strong>  
>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Antonio was there again, this time waiting for her when she approached her class room early, arms crossed across his chest.<p>

"What do you want?" Katirina asked, stopping to look at him, shifting the bag in her arm, wincing when it sent pain shooting up through her shoulder.

When he turned to face her she stiffened, the warm green eyes once more were cold as emeralds, and she immediately knew she wasn't with Antonio.

"Spain...right?"

Nodding the man glared at her, pushing off the wall and approaching her.

"I may not like you that much, but I know for some fucked up reason Antonio does, and when he likes someone he wants to protect them. He won't listen to me, and now he's trying to figure out what's going on. So tell me Kitten, what exactly are you hiding from him?"

"It's none of your business. I'm not hiding anything. Now move, I need to get set up and you're in my way."

Shoving passed the Spaniard she yelped when he grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't touch me. That hurts!" SHe hissed.

Green eyes looked down at her and for a moment she was taken aback at the emotion in the normally cold pools of green, there was worry for one moment, surprising the slight Italian.

"You really should go get those checked out. Your face looks like it's swelled up more bitch."

Glaring the woman jerked her hand away, eyes narrowed.

"Watch your language. We're in a school." Walking passed the man she entered her class room, slamming the bags in her arms down on the table.

The voice that spoke next was timid, almost to the point of being unsure.

"S-Senora?"

Looking up with wide eyes Katirina stared at the man. Cowering in the doorway, peeking around was Antonio, but the look in his eyes and his timid stance told her this was another of his personalities. Remembering there were only 2 others she held out a hand to the man, a gentle smile on her face, hoping it was the one she thought it was.

"Come here Tatsu, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

At the mention of his name he looked up, slowly walking into the room, shyly approaching the woman.

"Y-You know me Senora?"

Smiling Katirina nodded, hand still outstretched.

"Antonio has told me about you, but why don't you tell me something dear."

Tatsu swallowed, studying the woman before giving a shy smile, taking the offered hand.

"M-My name is Tatsu...a-and you're...y-you're really pretty senora."

Blushing red the Italian smiled, kissing his cheek softly.

"Thank you Tatsu." Turning to unpack her bag she winced, jerking her arm wrong, immediately gaining the Spaniards attention.

"S-Senora are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Tatsu. I just hurt my arm yesterday. It's okay though."

When she didn't hear anything from the man she turned, finding him staring at the ground, guilt written on his face.

"Tatsu?"

Shaking his head the Spaniard looked up, biting his bottom lip, taking a breath before speaking.

"Lo siento Kitten. I don't mean to keep doing this to you." He said softly, not meeting her eyes.

"Antonio...you don't remember anything that happens, do you?" She asked softly, looking at the man with slight concern. He shook his head, sighing heavily.

"I have no idea what goes on. Most times I don't even realize it's happened. Some days if I don't take my medication I can hear them...but I doubt you would really want to hear about all of that. Lo siento."

Blushing the woman put a hand on his shoulder.

"I-It doesn't bother me really."

Turning around the Spaniard blinked, eyes going wide.

"K-Kitten...gracias amiga."

Shoving him towards the door she scowled, making a shooing motion with her hands.

"Get out of my room. I have a class in about 10 minutes. Get the hell out of here."

Antonio smiled, knowing the woman didn't mean what she was saying in a rude way.

Hiding a smile Katirina pulled a box of sugar cookies from the paper bag, turning and putting it in the mini fridge under her desk a long with the container of milk for the children. Pulling out the paper cups she hummed softly, putting them in their places before straightening the room, wincing due to her injuries, but trying to stay cheerful for her kids.

"Ms. Rina was mi papa here?"

Turning in shock Katirina nodded to the small boy, smiling at the skirt he was happily wearing.

"Yes il mio piccolo(1) why do you ask?"

"He didn't say hi..."

Frowning the woman walked to the crying child, kneeling before him.

"He had to leave. He's going back to work so he can get you home. He told me to tell you hello for him, and that he loved you."

The boy smiled, his attitude brightening.

"Ms. Rina..."

"Yes?"

"I still wish you were my mama."

Katirina studdied the boy, eyes wide.

"Oh Miguel...you shouldn't talk like that. What would your papa say?" Turning she began to walk across the room, sighing softly.

"But I'm beginning to think I would like the same thing." Her words were quiet, hesitant, and unsure, but Miguel caught them, and smiled.

"Are you going to marry papa?"

Turning the Italian was shocked at the words, quickly shaking her head.

"No Miguel I'm not. Now, this discussion is over alright?" She demanded softly, her tone gentle but firm. The child sniffled but nodded, turning and walking to his desk to wait for his best friend.

"Bye Ms. Rina!" Wilhelm exclaimed as his mother, a pretty blonde with wide bleu eyes and a gentle smile led him out of the room, smiling at the teacher before disappearing down the hallway.

The woman sat down at her desk, putting her head down to hide the tears that were forming as she waited for her tormentor to come for her.  
>_<p>

Months went by, and with every passing day the assaults continued, slowly it was becoming evident to everyone in her life, including the children, something was very wrong with her. No matter how much makeup she applied it couldn't hide the weight loss she was experiencing and the insomnia she developed after weeks of screaming in her sleep from nightmares.

"Ms. Rina are you okay?" Peter asked one afternoon, Miguel and Mathew by his side.

"I'm alright Peter, I'm just a little tired. Why don't you three go play. Your parents will be here soon okay?" Giving a smile she ushered them back towards the rest of the children before putting her face in her hand, trying to focus on watching her tiny class.

Time drug on excruciatingly slow that afternoon, each time she checked the clock only a couple minutes had passed, adding onto her growing headache. Finally the day was over and she plastered a smile onto her face and bid the children a cheerful 'Have a good weekend bambini!' before standing up to gather her things to leave as well.

Nausea rushed over her and she collapsed onto the ground, contents of her purse spilled next to her.

"Katirina!"

Looking up weakly she was surprised to see Antonio running towards her, Julchen holding Miguel back in the doorway.

"What happened?" The Spaniard asked, checking her for injuries that could have caused her fall. The Italian let out a shriek, pushing him away violently before curling in herself shaking harshly.

"Katirina it's alright, it's me Antonio, I'm not going to hurt you." Reaching out slowly he sighed when she shoved his hand away weakly, looking up with terrified eyes. Reaching out once more he gently touched her cheek waiting for her to push him away. When she didn't move against him he carefully moved his hand to her sleeve, pushing it up to reveal nasty bruises glaring back at him.

"Who did this to you?"

"N-No one. Just help me up...please." Katirina whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Antonio stood but instead of helping her he leaned down and took the woman into his arms bridal style, carrying her to his car.

"Wh-what are you doing bastardo?" She groaned, shoving her anxiety to the side and curling up in the seat.

"I'm taking you to the hospital Kitten. You're in pain, and I can tell it's really bad."

"I-I can't! I have to meet someone tonight! I can't leave! Take me back!"

Green eyes pinned her with a glare, though they were more concerned than angry.

"Katirina, look me in the eyes and tell me that the person you're meeting isn't the one who hurt you. Can you do that?"

The Italian whimpered, looking down to avoid his gaze.

"Please Katirina, tell me who did this? Tell me the truth."

After minutes of silence the woman sighed, looking up with tear filled eyes.

"M-My ex...Daniel."

Anger filled green eyes, giving the appearance of Spain but the woman knew it was still Antonio.

"Why didn't you-" noticing the shaking woman he lowered his voice, reaching out for her hand.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Kitten? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can h-handle myself." The woman snapped, glaring at the man.

"Have you looked in a mirror Katirina? You're covered in bruises, you've lost so much weight, you're lost your healthy glow; you're sick. Why can't you see that?"

Katirina glared harshly, turning her head away and jerking her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm fine bastard. I don't need help, I can handle it myself. I managed it once, I can do it again damn it."

"What do you mean again?" Antonio asked, his voice shaking in anger, not at the woman; no his anger was directed entirely at the man that would attack a woman.

"It's nothing Antonio. I-I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine so just take me back. I need to get my things and go home."

"No. You're getting treatment. I don't like what you've just told me. Why on earth would you go back to someone who hurts you?" He asked, remembering the afternoon he walked in on the couple having sex. He decided not to mention it to save the woman from embarrassment, but no matter how many times he thought about it he still couldn't bring himself to move on, subconsciously hoping the Italian would somehow choose him.

"What do you mean go back? We're not together. We haven't been in over 5 years."

Looking over at her the Spaniard sneered.

"So you mean you just have casual sex in your classroom?"

He snapped, taking delight in the way her cheeks lit up with colour and she gasped.

"H-How do you know about that?!" She cried, tears of humiliation forming in her eyes.

"He caught you bitch. About 1 months in fact. It's tearing him up every time he thinks about it."

Tears rapidly fell from olive eyes, the woman turning her eyes away in shame.

"So is it?" Spain asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Is it what?" She barked, glaring at the man.

"Just casual sex! Are you just fucking him for the hell of it or what?"

"Just drop it Spain! I don't want to talk about it any longer!" Katirina shrieked.

"I don't care. We're talking about it. Now, is it just casual sex or are you getting back with him? He deserves to know don't you think?"

"Go to fucking hell."

"Trust me bitch. Every moment he spends with you is hell for me." The Spaniard spat, watching in slight horror as the woman silently put her defenses back up, fighting back tears.

Pulling into the hospital he pulled under the awning and retrieved a wheel chair, helping her into it.

"I don't want them suspecting me bitch. Act normal." He hiss in her ear. Nodding the woman scowled and allowed herself to be unceremoniously dropped into the chair, yelping in pain when her arm was jerked.

"Sorry." He grumbled, not really wanting to really hurt her.

Once inside the Spaniard was silent, still feeling a deep hatred for hospitals due to his frequent visits as a child.

"Hey Spain...I know you despise me and all...but would you come back with me?"

"Why the fuck do you need me to go with you? Can you not do it on your own?"

Looking at the woman he knew instantly why. Her eyes said what her mouth never would.

'I'm scared. I can't do this alone.'

"F-Fine stupid bitch. I'll fucking go back with you shit."

He thought he saw a faint smile on her lips, but it was soon gone, like it was never there to begin with.

Shortly after they were called back, the Spaniard pushing her wheel chair and trying to seem like he really cared.

"You don't have to stay you know. I can tell you don't really want to be here. Sorry..." Katirina spoke, her voice soft.

Sighing heavily the Spaniard gathered himself up, dragging his chair over to her side. Sitting down he took her hand, looking up at her.

"Look I'd be here with you. So I'm going to stay with you. I may be an ass, but I don't go back on my word."

Giving an almost invisible smile she relaxed, almost asleep when the doctor opened the door.

Looking up she whimpered softly, fear rolling off her in waves.

"Kitten...tell me what happened. Why did he do this to you?" Antonio asked, sitting with the woman as they waited for the results of the tests.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly, eyes downcast.

"Why does he beat you?"

Heaving a sigh the woman lifted her shirt to just below her breast, showing the scar from her C-section.

"He was my fiance six years ago, and I was pregnant. I was ecstatic, I'd been dreaming of a child since the two of us started dating three years before. He seemed like he was excited at first, but then he began to beat me. When I was in my last trimester, about 8 months along, he assaulted me for hours. He tried drowning me, before throwing me down the stairs of our home. My brother was there to pick me up for a dinner, and he called the police and an ambulance. They were able to save me, but...Silas wasn't so lucky." Dropping her shirt she sniffled, beginning to tear up once more.

"You don't need to go on, Kitten."

"N-No. I-I need to."

Nodding the Spaniard pulled her close, hugging her tight. Taking a deep breath she continued her story.

"He was born still, they did an emergency C-section to try and save him, but it was too late. Daniel got half of what he wanted, our baby died."

"Katirina why in gods name would you have sex with him then?!"

Katirina sniffled, looking up at him.

"I don't have a choice Antonio. He threatened Monika. He...he said he said he would kill her baby if I didn't. I can't let that happen."

"So...so he's been raping you this entire time?" He asked, voice trembling in anger.

It was silent before the Italian whispered a soft "Si" into the air.

"Why...Why didn't you tell me? I would have done whatever I could to stop this." He asked softly, looking at the small Italian in his arms, feeling his heart breaking for her.

"It's my burden to bear alone Antonio. I don't want pity from anyone."

"It's not pity if we decide to help you. That's love Katirina. You have people would will help you, people who would give up anything just about for you because they love you."

Katirina was silent before in a soft voice she spoke, her question causing Antonio to freeze.

"What was she like Antonio? Your wife, I mean."

The Spaniard blinked, confused by the sudden question.

"Femke...she was wonderful. She loved children and was so excited when she found out she was pregnant. She was the type of woman that loved everyone for the most part, even the cruelest of people knew she would bend over backwards to help them. She was always rather sickly however; always catching colds and what not. She was sick the day she went into labor, and it...it killed her. She died on the table. Like you, it was a C-section, Miguel was stuck, he had turned wrong. For some reason she began to bleed and it...it killed her."

"What did she look like?" Katirina asked softly, trying to imagine the woman in her mind.

"She had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders in bouncy gentle waves, beautiful green eyes, flawless lightly tanned skin and the sweetest voice paired with the cutest Belgian accent." Antonio explained with a far off smile, not noticing Katirina's tearful expression as she clung to the mans shirt.

"She sounds wonderful Antonio. I'm sorry for your loss. Miguel really missed out on a wonderful mother."

"Is something wrong Kitten? You're not normally this...talkative and curious."

"I'm just nervous bastard and I'm trying to make conversation. Is that a fucking crime?" Katirina spat, glaring at the Spaniard.

"Katirina is something else bothering you? You're acting less like yourself now than you were when I put you in the car."

"I'm fine damn it! I just...I want...it's nothing. Forget it."

"Oh no, talk to me. Kitten I need to be able to help you. I need to know what I can do. Help me Kitten."

The woman stared before beginning to sob, shocking the man.

"K-Kitten! What's the matter?!"

"Everything! I lost my baby, I lost my fiance, I found out that not only he was he cheating on me the whole time, but he has a son the exact same that Silas would have been had he not murdered him! And now I find out my own brother will have one! It isn't fair!" Jumping up the Spaniard climbed up onto the hospital bed, pulling her close, and speaking in soft Spanish rubbing gentle circles in her back and shoulders.

"It's alright Kitten. One day you'll find someone amazing. Some one who loves you unconditionally who loves children just as much as you and will give you what you need."

_'I wish it would be me.'_

Sniffling she nodded, wiping her tears.

"I-I'm so sorry. I should be s-so weak. I keep crying in front of you."

"You're not weak Kitten. You're wonderful and loving. I wouldn't be here if you had any reason to be sorry."

Blushing she nodded, fisting the front of his shirt and resting her head on his chest. Closing her eyes she breathed in his scent, a calm safe feeling taking over.

Antonio held her tight, loosing himself in the feeling having her in his arms, even if it wasn't in the way he would have liked, he wasn't going to complain.

The pair broke apart when the doctor entered, faces bright red.

Giving the pair a knowing smile he turned and set the folder down before turning back.

"The good news, in this situation anyway, is you're not pregnant. You don't have any STDs either. However, you have a large amount of scar tissue, and for a while intercourse may be painful. You do have some internal bleeding and 3 ribs are broke. Tell me, have you been starving yourself?"  
>The slight woman blushed in embarrassment, looking away.<p>

"Not intentionally. I'm just not hungry anymore, that's all."

"You need to eat. It's detrimental to your body otherwise and-"

"Look I know okay?! But it's hard to care about what's detrimental and what's not when you just want to die! My body isn't telling me I want or need food."

"You...want to die?"

"Not really. I just don't care. The past 6 months I've been raped and beaten every day. I don't care."

Antonio hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head, hearing her story made his heart break, he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let her go.

The doctor explained the details to them, telling Katirina she was to stay home for a month, resting her body before coming back for a check up.  
>_<p>

"I don't have time for this! I can't stay out of work for an entire month!" She raged, arms crossed in a pout from the passenger seat.

"Katirina...do you want...would it be alright if I stayed with you some of the time during the day? I know how lonely it gets."

When he never received an answer he looked over, sighing softly.

"I'm sorry. I should never have asked."

"...I'd like that."

With a grin Antonio focused on the road once more, happy to finally be getting closer to the fiery Italian.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>  
>1: il mio piccolo*roughly*: My little one (Italian)<br>2: bambini: children (Italian)


	11. Undichi

Title: Love in Unusual Places  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Katirina's language<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes: <strong>I have a poll on my page talking about a sister fic to this, it would be a GerIta version, starting from when they met, to the time this fic ends.<strong> So during typing this, I changed some of it around. There wasn't originally any date planned or anything of the sort. But when I reread it during typing it all seem so redundant and just kinda...sucked. So I'm sorry if I screwed this all up  
>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~<p>

* * *

><p>When she told her brother what was going on, he broke down into hysterics, the one thing she wants to avoid.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me sorella?!" He wailed, distraught over the knowledge his sister had been tortured and kept it quiet.

"You had so much to worry about, I didn't want to worry you and add any more stress to you."

Monika looked down at her stomach, swollen with child. She was 7 months along, and the knowledge Katirina gave up so much for her to keep her child threw her over the edge. With a strangled cry she threw herself at the Italian, in a rare display of affection she hugged her tight, crying into her shoulder.

Unsure what do Katirina awkwardly held the blonde, not entire certain what to do.

"Why?"

"Why what?"  
>"Why did you do it? Why did you give up your body...for me?" Monika asked softly.<p>

"Because no one should ever go through that pain. The pain of losing a child, the knowledge that you'll never hear their cry, or feel their tiny fingers grasping at your hair. It isn't a feeling I want you to ever experience."

Monika hugged the woman tight, still feeling tears flowing from her eyes.

"Sorella should I take time off to stay with you?" Feliciano asked softly, eyes wide.

"N-No. I-I have someone who's going to stay with me."

"Oh?" The sweet look on her brothers face changed to a sly smile at the way she blushed and turned her head away.

"Antonio offered to spend the days with me if you must know you manipulative little shit." She explained, not meeting her brother's eyes.

"That's very sweet of him." He commented, giving a cheeky smile.

"Shut up bastard. I'm tired, I'm going taking a siesta. Wake me up and I'll castrate you."

With a chuckle Feliciano nodded, watching his sister slowly, painfully, make her way upstairs.

"Monika...it's going to get better I think. I think she's really going to heal soon."

"Feli? What do you mean?" The blonde asked, looking over her shoulder at the red head.

"Antonio, he's going to help her. He's doing what none of her boyfriends have ever done. Protect her, be there when she's sick, and that's what she needs. It's helped by the fact that she's already falling in love with him anyway."

Monika smiled softly, nodding before waddling to the couch, slowly lowering herself down.

"Cara...are you alright?"

"I'm just...still adjusting. It's hard for me to be so...dependent. I've always done things on my own and now I can barely walk around the house without my legs and back hurting me. I eat things I wouldn't normally, I can't have any beer, the smell of wurst makes me gag, and I'm just rather miserable."

Feliciano sat down beside her, eyes wide with concern.

"But...you're happy with the bambino...right?"

"Oh yes! I want this baby! Es ist unser baby!(1) I just...don't like being so dependent."

Smiling her fiance held her close, kissing her softly.

"I'll do whatever you need cara mia. Tu sei monda il mia.(2)"

Blushing the German nodded, kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>"Fuck...what am I going to do for an entire month?" Katirina grumbled, collapsing onto her bed. Looking arounnd she found the picture of her grandfather, hugging her close. She remembered the day it taken, smiling despite herself.<p>

"My beautiful Kati! Come give your Nonno a big hug!" The man exclaimed, holding his arms wide.

"Not on your life old man! Go to hell!" SHe screamed, sticking her tongue out.

"Sorella just give him a hug!"

"I said no!"  
>Laughing the older man hugged her anyway, hands slipping down to the top of her swollen stomach, smiling wide.<p>

"I'm so happy for you Katirina. I wish you would have waited a couple years(3), but I'm happy for you. E'ancora calci?(4)"

"Si, on occassion. He's not a very violent baby thankfully." Katirina answered, giving a soft smile.

The man laughed, a smile stretched across his handsome face, before noticing the swelling on her face, the smile slowly fading.

"Kati...what happened to your face?" Romulus asked softly, reaching a hand out to gently cup the swollen flesh.

"Nothing. I'm fine Nonno."

"Sorella! Stand with Nonno so I can get a photo!" Feliciano exclaimed happiy, holding up his camera.

The older man pulled her close, wrapping his built arms around her shoulder, resting his chin on her head a happy smile on his face. The woman scowled, hiding her enjoyment. She was finally getting the attention she craved from her grandfather, and she reveled in it.

* * *

><p>"Sorella are you certain you don't want me to stay with you?" Feliciano asked the following morning as he got ready for work.<p>

"I'm positive. Just get going. Besisdes, Monika is here. I can just make her do anything I need." Katirina snapped, knowing she would never ask the very pregnant woman to do anything. The younger twin smiled, knowing his sister was beginning to love his fiance and would do nothing to harm her or the baby.

"Si si, if you say so sorela." Moving to the kitchen he kissed Monika softly before his kissing his twins cheeks and leaving the house.

Ten minutes later the door bell rang, a grinning Spaniard behind it's mahogany fortress.

"You really showed up." Katirina snapped, eyes wide, clearly impressed.

The Spaniard looked scandalized, eyes wide as saucers.

"Of course I cam mi tomate! Why wouldn't I?!"

"Because I'm not alone. Monika is here, so there's no reason for you to keep me company."

"Mi querido it has nothing to do with that. I want to spend time with you. You are my dear friend." Antonio explained his voice soft, eyes glinting with adoration.

Katirina took his hand and led him up the stairs, turning on him the second they were alone.

"Why? Why amd I so..."important" to you Antonio? it makes no sense at all."

Antonio grinned, reaching a hand out to gently touch her cheek, his grin fading into a gentle smile.

"You're special. Something I've never seen before, and you intrigue me."

Blushing red the Italian swatted his hand away, scowling.

"Don't talk like that!"

"Fine, I won't say it, but it certainly doesn't change the fact I feel it."

Sighing the Italian sat down on her down bed, wincing when it jostled one of her broken ribs.

"Why can't you be like a normal man? They take one look at me, think I'm pretty, hear me and realize my true nature. Then they leave. It's how it always is."

"Do you want me to leave? Do you dislike me that much you want me to leave nerver come back?" Antonio asked, voice soft?

The woman was silent, allowing the Spaniard to take it as an affirmative answer. Just as he was getting up to leave a hand shot out, holding onto his wrist.

"N-no...please don't leave me alone. I'm...I'm tired of being alone. Please...just don't go okay bastard?" She asked softly, her voice barely a whimper.

Antonio smiled softly, hugging the injured woman gently.

"I'm sorry Kitten. I'm sorry I went about this in such an odd way. I just...I want to be near you. I want to be a friend you can turn to."

"I already have two. I don't need another friend like that."

Katirina snapped, the words cutting deep into the Spaniards heart.

"Let me reword this then. Katirina will you go out with me?"

Olive eyes widened, the woman couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wh-what?! A-Are you serious?"

"Kitten I would never lie to you. I'm serious, all I'm asking is for one date, if you don't want to go again, we don't have to." Antonio explained softly, clasping one of her hands.

"A-Antonio...f-fine. One. If you screw up, it's your god damned loss."

There was a silence, the woman leaning happily on his arm, until a growl rang out in the quiet room.

"Are you hungry mi tomate?"

Blushing red she nodded, clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Yeah...I could go for some food. What can you make?" Katirina asked, looking up at him. The man grinned, hugging her tight.

"Que muy linda(5)!"

Slapping the man she glared.

"I'm not fucking cute you stupid bastard. What about food."

"Oh! I can make lots of stuff! Like paella, enchiladas, gazpacho, an-"

"Anything that's not Spanish?"

The man faltered, staring at the woman a blush forming.

"Oh um...grilled cheese and chicken salad?"

Katirina couldn't help but laugh, leaning heavily on the man to support herself.

"What do you expect? I grew up in a Spanish home, I lived in Spain. I'm still not very 'Americanized', I just moved back 4 years ago."

With a smile the woman stood up, moving to the door.

"I'm starving. These better be the best damned grilled cheese I've ever fucking had. And damn it I do mean the best."

Antonio grinned, nodding to the woman.

"But of course! Nothing less for mi amor. They'll be so amazing you'll have no choice but to keep me around."

Snorting with laughter the Italian stopped halfway through the hall, stopping before taking a few steps backwards, knocking on the door.

"Hey Potato, you hungry?"

The door opened and Monika appeared, smiling softly at the woman.

"Actually yes, I am. What is for lunch?" She asked, opening the door, a hand on her lower back and one on her stomach.

"Grilled cheese. Spanish idiot is making them."

Antonio silently chuckled, pleased he wasn't only know as bastard anymore.

"Would it be too much trouble to make me one as well Antonio? I'm feeling a bit hungry."

"Not a problem!" making his way to the kitchen he hummed softly, listening to the quiet voices of the women as they came down the stairs. Once they sat down at the table he looked over his shoulder, addressing the blonde with a soft voice.

"Monika when exactly are you due?"

The blonde blushed, looking down at her swollen stomach.

"To be honest, any day now. It's quite terrifying to be honest."

Katirina looked up at her, eyes wide.

"Why are you scared?" She asked, head cocked to the side.

"Because I'm afraid I'll fail...that I'll be a terrible Mutti.(6)" She whispered rubbing her stomach.

"Don't feel that way. You'll be a great mama. I alreay know it. You're not alone either, Fel is going to be there every step of the way with you. And...I'll be here as well." Katirina assured, forcing a smile to her face.

"Thank you Katirina. It means a lot coming from you. More than I think you honestly realize."

The Italian scoffed, turning away with a blush.

"Oiy pomodoro bastardo is the food done yet?"

"Just about kitten. Uno momento por favor."

Monika snickered, staring at the red faced Italian.

"Kitten huh? You're sure getting comfortable with him aren't you?"

"N-No! Sh-shut up! It's a stupid nick name! That's all!"

Monika chuckled, softly smiling at Antonio when he placed the food berfore her.

"Danke Antonio."

The Spaniard nodded, sitting next to his injured love, nudging her playfully.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine bastardo...hey how long are you off work for?"

Antonio blinked, staring at the woman in confusion.

"I'm not. I had them switch me to the night shift. Julchen keeps Miguel during the night."

"When do you sleep?!" The Italian cried, shocking her companion.

"W-Well I-I sleep when I can?" The man answered with a timid shy smile.

"You're going to exhaust yourself dumbass! Is that what you want?"

"W-Well I take care of myself, s-so I don't have to w-worry. I did this when we first moved here."

Katirina looked ready to retort before biting viciously into her sandwich; sending a glare at the man.

"You're so dumb, you know that?"

Antonio gave a tight lipped smile, his eyes darkening.

"So I've been told." He ground out, glaring at the woma.

Monika felt the drastic change in the atmosphere, but chose to ignore it, knowing it wasn't her business. Once finished however, she stood; quickly rushing out of the room.

"You really like insulting him, don't you?"

"Fuck you Spain. I do what I please."

The Spaniard chuckled, lifting her face, looking into her eyes.

"You're somthing else mi querido. I don't understand you...and neither does he." Without another word the man slammed their lips together, pulling her close.

Katirina struggled, trying her best to pull away; crying out against his lips. Finally releasing her the Spaniard smirked.

"You didn't put up much of a fight Kitten. For someone who doesn't like to be touched you're quite friendly with him.

"Fuck you you bastard! Get out of my house! I hate you! I hate all of you! Tatsu, Mika, Antonio and especially you Spain!" She screamed, beginning to throw whatever she could at the man.

Monika, hearing the commotion, came running, eyes wide at the sight.

"Katirina stop that! Stop throwing things! You're going to hurt him!"

"I don't care! I want him gone! Get out of my fucking house! I hate you!"

Smirking the Spaniard stood to walk away, getting hit in the temple with a cup, glaring at the woman with anger in his eyes.

"You little bitch!" He howled, jumping at her.

Monika watched in horror as her soon to be sister fought against the one person she knew she loved, tears streaming down her face as she did so. Finally the woman kicked him off, jumping up to run out of the room. Turning back she looked at him biting her lip to keep back sobs as tears continued to flow.

"You lost your chance."

Turning she ran off, leaving a furious German and a seething Spaniard. Slowly though green eyes cleared and he look up at the blonde, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Monika...what did I do? My...my head hurts..."

"You deserve it. Get out Antonio. Don't dome back either. You're no longer welcome here Antonio." Turning she started up the stairs leaving a confused, injured Spaniard sitting in a pile of glass shards.

"What...did I do?"

Standing he made his way out of the house, something compelled him to look up and he cringed, seeing the woman he loved glaring down at him from her window. All he knew was she crying, and he wanted to be the person to love her, hold her close and kiss away her pain. When the woman turned away in disgust he sighed, pulling out his phone.

**To: Kitten**

_What's going on? What did I do?_

**To: Antonio**

_Leave me the fuck alone. I fucking hate you._

**To: Kitten**

_But what happened? Katirina what did Spain do?_

**To: Antonio**

_Fuck you bastard! He fucking assaulted me!_

Antonio stared at his phone, eyes wide in shock. Putting the phone to his ear he prayed the woman would answer.

"Go the fuck away god damn it. I don't want to talk to you." She snapped.

"Katirina please. My god just tell me what happened. I have no idea. You know I can't remember anything that happens when he takes over."

"You attacked me! After telling me you wanted to go out you fucking assaulted me! You kissed me!"

Antonio sighed heavily, his voice soft; holding no emotion but sorrow.

"God I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm so...no. Words can not express how regretful I am for everything. I should have never tried to get close to you. Ever. I knew it would lead to pain, yet still...I did it anyway. I fell in love...even after I swore to myself I wouldn't because of Spain."

There was silence on the line before it ran out, signifying the Italian had hung up on him. Sighing he turned to leave, figuring the woman hated him.

"Ehi pomodoro bastard! What the fuck were you saying?! Talking about love like that!"

Antonio blushed, turning to stare at the woman. He took notice of the large bruise forming on her cheek, and the way her eye was beginning to swell shut.

"Dios mio...I'm so sorry. I never...Dios I never meant for this to happen. Look at your face...it's...lo siento mi amor."

"Answer my question god damn it!"

"Yes Katirina. I've fallen in love with you. And Spain knows it. This, all of thism it's all my fault." Antonio softly reach out, gently cupping her bruised flesh.

"No! Don't touch me!"

Anotnio whimpered, unsure what to do.

"Why would you say you love me?"

"Because I do! How many times do I have to tell you?! I love you! I love you! I love you! I'm sorry I can't be what you want! This is who I am Katirina, take it or leave it.

"Antonio...I don't understand you! You're so confusing!"

The Spaniard sighed softly, preparing to leave once more.

"W-Wait! W-Will you stay?" Katirina asked softly, a hand near her lips, the nail of her index finger digging into the flesh; a habit she picked up as a child when she was nervous.

"I think we both need a break from each other mi amor."

Before he could say anything else the woman had already turned, racing back the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sobbing Katirina painfully curled herself up into a painful ball, feeling her wounds ache, and her slowly healing heart shatter once more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Translations:

1. Es ist unser baby!:*roughly* It's our baby! (German)

2. Tu sei monda il mia:*roughly* You're my world (Italian)

3. Katirina was only 18 when she was pregnant.

4. E 'ancora calci: Is it kicking yet? (Italian)

5. Que muy linda: Very cute! (Spanish)

6. Mutti: Mother (German)


	12. Dodici

Title: Love in Unusual Places  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Katirina's language<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes: <strong>I have a poll on my page talking about a sister fic to this, it would be a GerIta version, starting from when they met, to the time this fic ends.<strong> So due to packing to move next Thursday, there won't be a chapter next week or even possibly the following. We'll be doing some major unpacking the week after we move as well, so for the next 2 weeks there will more than likely not be ANY updates. I'm sorry to disappoint, so I made this one extra long for you guys to make up for it!  
>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~<p>

* * *

><p>Waking up Katirina whimpered, her head pounding and eyes stinging from her tears. Her phone beeped, telling her she had a message. Looking at her phone she through blurry eyes she read it was from Antonio and through it in anger. Curling up once more she whimpered, pulling the covers around her shoulders, crying out.<p>

Hours passed before she moved, all she could do was curl up and sniffle, tears continuously leaking from her eyes.

"This is fucking pathetic. I'm sobbing over him like a stupid teenage girl! I have to stop this shit!" Despite her words she found tears still flowing down her cheeks, not stopping no matter what she did.

"He said he loved me...so why?"

A soft knock on the door made her groan and cover her face with a pillow.

"Go away Feliciano. I don't want to talk."

"I'm not Feliciano dear. I'm coming in, Mathias is with me. We're coming in, I hope you're decent." Adelis said softly, her voice permiating through the pillow, amusement clear in her tone, remembering the last time she and her husband walked in unannounced. (1) Katirina tried to laugh, but found she couldn't, laughing only caused more pain and tears.  
>Once in the room the two blondes could do nothing but stare in shock at the state the usually strong woman was in.<p>

"Katirina? What's going on Kat?"

"He loves me." Katirina whimpered, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"What?"

"Antonio! He said he loves me!"

"That's wonderful then!" Mathias exclaimed, Adelis giving a wide smile.

"No it isn't! You don't get it! He says he loves me but so many problems have arisen and make it impossible to try! I don't even want to anymore! I don't fucking love him!" She screamed, unthinkingly removing the pillow, revealing her injuries.

"Kat...what happened to your face?" Mathias asked, his protective side showing through as he worried about the woman. Looking up at the Dane she was suddenly worried for the Spaniard, she knew if they fought there would be injuries on both sides and she didn't want either hurt.

"Daniel." She muttered, not mentioning Antonio was the one who injured her face.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?!" The Norwegian woman cried, eyes wide filled with rage.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want anyone involved!"

"Katirina are you stupid?! You could have been killed!" Adelis scream, her rage boiling over.

"Just drop it alright? I don't want to talk about it anymore." The Italian snapped, looking away from her friendds.

"Oh no. Not that easily. What is going on?"

"Adelis not now. I do not want to discuss it. Please; just leave."

"Hey that Spanish guy Antonio is calling." Mathias commented, bending down to pick up the discarded phone.

"Don't fucking answer it. God damned it all. That fucker...FUCK!" Flopping back down she hissed in pain, her ribs were causing her problems. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. Preferably in Antonio's arms, but that wouldn't happen due to the man's words the previous day.

_' I think we both need a break from each other mi amor.'_

The words stung. They kept repeating in her mind, bringing more pain every time she heard them.

"Katirina tell me the truth. What is going on? You're acting so...odd. What's going on with Antonio? Why can't you be together?"

"There's just some things going on in our lives I can't discuss. It's not my place to talk about them."

"Kat talk to us. What in Gods name is going on?"

"I...I don't even know myself anymore. Delis...all I want is someone I can trust." The Italian whispered softly, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm not even allowed to work for at least a month."

Both her friends stared, eyes wide and confusion painted across their faces.

"Due to my injuries from Daniel the doctor said at least a month off. It could be longer though."

"Oh Katirina...why didn't you tell us all of this was going on? How long has it been happening?" The woman asked, her fists tightening into a ball fearing the answer.

"Not...that long...I just didn't want to get anyone involved. It was my problem to deal with on my own."

"No Kat. We're friends, therefore we share problems. If something is bothering you, tell us. We'll be there to help you every step of the way." Mathias said softly, smiling at the woman.

"Thank-you...Can I be left alone now? I just...I need some time to think. Please..."

The couple nodded, seeing how she was on the verge of tears Adelis leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Call me if you need anything alright? Promise me."

The Italian nodded, sniffling softly, the fear of Daniel suddenly getting worse with the thought of not going to school for a month.

"What will he do now...?"

The following week flew by, neither Monika nor Katirina telling Feliciano what happened, not wanting him angry as well. Antonio's calls slowed before stopping all together; the thought frightened the woman, but she figured it was best for them.

"Katirina...will you paint something on the wall for the baby?"

The woman looked up from the stove, eyes wide.

"Wh-what?"

"I was wonder...if you would do an illustration on the wall."

"I'm no good at painting Monika. That's Fel's thing."

The German sighed softly, looking into the kitchen from her place on the couch.

"I wanted something from you up...I like your pieces; Feli has shown me quite a few."

"That little bastard! Here...I hope I made them right. German isn't my best since it's disgusting."

The woman gave an awkward smile taking the plate nodding to the Italian.

" Danke schön Katirina.(2)"

"Prego.(3)"

Sitting beside the woman she sighed, wincing at the pain that shot through her ribs.

"You okay?"

"Deep breaths still hurt, but I'm fine."

Nodding her approval of the answer the blonde happily dug into her food as Katirina tipped her head back and closed her eyes happy with the peace they could fall into.

A knock on the door broke the comfortable silence and with a groan Katirina stood, pushing herself painfully off the couch. Opening the door she stared, trying to decide between glaring at the man or staring in shock.

"What do you want bastard?" A hand on her hip she decided to go with glaring.

"To apologize."

She glared, unsure of what to say before leading him to the couch and taking her place beside Monika once more.

"Talk."

Taking a breath he slowly let it out, trying not to glare at the woman.

"I'm...I'm sorry about last week. I didn't mean to lose my temper like I did."  
>Katirina sighed before nodding slowly.<p>

"I believe you. It's...I can't say it's alright, because it's not. It's the farthest thing from alright, but...it'll get better with time."

Nodding the Spaniard stood, preparing to leave.

"You hungry?"

"What?" Turning back his eyes were wide, his posture showing his shock at the question.

"I said are you hungry? Let me show you how a real cook does it. Not that grilled cheese shit either." Smirking she stood and made her way into the kitchen, beckoning the man to follow.

Antonio gave a small smile and followed her to the kitchen, sitting at the table to watch as she moved around, gathering materials.

Watching the woman cook was like watching a dancer; her movements were fluid, each one perfectly planned and flawlessly executed with a passion. He watched in fascination as she cooked, seeing neither the loud foul mouthed teacher nor the battered young woman.

Suddenly she became a thing of beauty, an exotic creature one could never have any hope of attaining. One wince though ruined the illusion, and suddenly she was the battered woman once more.

Rushing to her side he was swatted away.

"I don't need help from you." She bit savagely, glaring at the Spaniard.

"Please, just let me help you Katirina."

"I said no! I know you are Spain, just because you apologized does not mean a god damned thing. Deal with it fucker." Turning on him she frowned.

"Why are you really here?"

"I really did come to apologize." Spain pleaded, looking over at the woman with sad eyes.

"Why? You don't care about anyone but yourself. So what do you get out of coming to 'apologize' Spain?" Katirina asked, rounding on the man with fierce anger written across her face.

"Well...I was hoping you would allow me to take you out to make up for it."

"You or Antonio?"

The man was silent before a soft "me" was uttered.

Katirina stared, eyes wide and unbelieving.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm asking you out god damn it!"

"Why?" Suddenly the woman was suspicious, watching the man with narrowed olive eyes, searching for any hint of malice or deception.

"Because you're attractive alright? I'm not going to lie, I...I like you too. Not near as much as him, but more than I've ever liked the others he's had a thing for."

"And? I know there's something else hidden behind your words."

The man huffed, silently cursing the woman.

"I want to be able to rub it in his face that I took you out first when he's been unable to get you to agree. There happy now bitch?"

With a dark laugh the woman turned back to her cooking, leaving the man to glower in silence. Finally finishing the quick dish she split it up into 3, covering one for Feliciano, before handing the Spaniard his plate and taking her own to sit beside him at the table.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

For the first time since meeting this side of the man Katirina saw him smile. It wasn't the smirk he was known for, nor was it the silly grin Antonio wore, it was a timid, handsome smile, unique to Spain.

"You know, when you're not scowling or smirking you're handome."

"Only because I look like Antonio."

The Italian glared, turning angry olive eyes to him.

"That's not it at all bastard! You have your own distinctive features, as every one does. I can always tell when it's you, and when it's Tatsu or Antonio. Don't always assume everything is all about Antonio, because sometimes I'm not direction things at him."

Nodding he looked down, taking a bite of his food.

"Th-thanks...for the food. Uh...what exactly is it?"

Hiding a tiny smile she nodded, taking a bite of her own dish.

"You're welcome. It's called Pasta all'Ammiraglio. I enjoy cooking, I'm not good at it, but it's something I'm passionate about, so I do it whenever I possibly can."

Spain nodded, feeling a surge of an unknown emotion, taking a moment to realize it was happiness, happiness about knowing something Antonio did not about the woman.

They fell into a companionable silence, enjoying their meal and listening to Monika's voice as she spoke to Julchen over the phone.

"How is Miguel?" Katirina asked softly.

"He's good I guess. You know Antonio takes medication to keep me at bay so...I don't know much. I do know he misses you. As soon as you're released for work we'll be going back to working the day shift so everything will go back to normal for us all."

The Italian nodded, silently knowing it would never be normal again.

"When did you want to go out?" Katirina asked softly, changing the subject.

"Well...today? I don't know how long I'll be allowed out, nor do I know when the next time I'll be out is. He's sleeping now, he's been beating himself up this entire time."

"I don't look good enough to go out anywhere! I'm a mess! My face is bruised my body can barely move, and I can't breathe without wincing! There's no way!"

Spain gave a timid smile, biting his lip in an uncharacteristic lack of confidence before speaking.

"I think you look fine."

Katirina blushed red, looking down at her half finished pasta.

"I can't go Spain. I need to watch out for Monika. She could go into labour at any moment. I'm sorry."

Spain sighed softly, nodding his head.

"Alright. Well, I got a yes first. That counts for something."

"I'm...I'm sorry Spain. I just can't leave her."

The Spaniard shrugged uncaringly before standing up.

"Thank you for lunch, but I should go now before he realizes I took over."

"See you later then."

Without responding Spain turned and left, smiling at Monika, trying to keep up the image of being Antonio. Katirina stayed in her position at the table, silently finishing her food before gathering the dishes and making her way to the living room to gather Monika's as well.

"He looked upset. Did something happen?"

"No. He just realized he needed to get home." Katirina lied, turning to wash the dishes, biting her lip to keep tears at bay. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she wanted to go with him. She wanted to know more about Spain, this Spain was a different one than she had ever seen, he wasn't arrogant. If she were to be completely honest with herself he was sweet, someone she could see herself with in time. The thought alone terrified her. She could see herself with 2 of the 4 personalities that inhabited Antonio's body, and she didn't know how to feel about the prospect of a relationship with the Spaniard.

Monika chuckled softly, smiling at her friend before gasping, wincing in pain.

"Monika? Is something wrong?"

"N-no. It's just a false contraction. I've been having them for days now."

"Are you...sure?"

"Yeah, but can you help me up? I need to use the restroom."

Wordlessly the Italian dropped her dish back in the soapy water and ran to the woman, helping her up, watching as she carefully waddled to the bathroom. Taking out he phone she called Feliciano, begging him to come home, worried for the German. Agreeing the male twin confronted his boss, telling him the situation, being told he could leave in 3 hours once his replacement arrived. Telling this to Katirina she groaned but accepted the situation.

When the woman came out she groaned, holding a hand to her lower back.

"God...these...things are making me miserable." She whined, looking sheepishly at the Italian.

"Are you certain you're alright? You look really pale."

Nodding she took a step forward, gasping when she felt something wet trickle down her inner leg.

"Katirina...something just happened. I-I don't know...but I think my water may have broke."

Rushing to the woman Katirina helped her to a chair, grabbing her phone.

"Do you want me to call paramedics, or do you want to wait for Fel first? I already called him."

"I-I want to wait for him." Looking up at the brunette she made a soft noise.

"I'm scared Katirina."

Moving closer to the German she hugged her close, bringing the woman's head to her chest, holding her there. Stroking her hair she spoke softly.

"There's no reason to be scared. You'll be a wonderful mother. You and Fel will be great. If it's the birth itself that scares you, don't worry. Fel will be there, I'm sure they'll let him stay in with you. It'll be okay, prometto(4)."

Bleu eyes look up, meeting olive, a blushing staining pale cheeks.

"Have we become friends Katirina?"

"Che. Keep dreaming Potato."

Monika smiled softly, comfortable in her future sister's grasp. The two stayed together, Katirina eventually moving to the couch to sit with her holding her against her chest.

When the door burst open the two women looked to the Italian, shock clearly written across his face.

"Monika?"

"Fel...she's scared. Her water broke right after I called you, and I don't think the contractions are false. We need to get her to the hospital now."

Feliciano nodded, rushing to his family. Helping his fiance to his car he smiled softly when his sister automatically climbed in the back seat. Monika cried out in pain, thick tears rolling down her cheeks as she gasped for air.

"K-Katirina!"

"I'm right here Monika." Reaching up she gently squeezed the woman's shoulder. When she cried out again the German reach up blindly, grasping her friends hand and squeezing.

"Her contractions are getting closer together Fel. We need to hurry." The trio hurried to the hospital, Feliciano quickly getting a wheelchair for the woman.

Once inside she was quickly ushered to a room where the terrible process of labour was truly known.

Not being allowed in the room Katirina called Julchen, who quickly arrived at the hospital, fighting with the staff to let her back with her sister. A fight she was quickly losing.

"I'm sorry but only 1 person is allowed in the room and she has demanded it be her fiance."

Julchen flopped down next to Katirina with a huff, anger clear in her crimson eyes.

"Relax, they're doing that to everyone here, look." Pointing around she tried to explain it to the woman, only to be shoved away.

"Look She-Devil I'm just somebody! I'm the awesome Julchen Beilschmidt!"

"Well the awesome Julchen had better sit her ass down before it gets kicked out for being loud and disrupting everyone." Katirina snapped, glaring at the woman.

Flopping back down she grumbled under her breath.

Hours passed before Feliciano came to the waiting room, huffing out a breath.

"It's still not time. She's only dilated to a 7, it could be any where from 30 minutes to a couple hours."

"She's going through that much pain for that long?" Julchen asked, visibly paling even more. At the nod the woman grimaced.

"I am never having children. Ever."

Katirina chuckled going back to her seat before taking out her phone and staring at the screen.

"Just text him already." Julchen mumbled, grunting when Katirina smacked her arm.

"Well it's true! He would love to hear from you."

Katirina blushed, knowing it was true from Spain's visit earlier in the day.

"I'll think about it."

"I'm going to go get some food, I'll be out for a while. I don't like the stuffy atmosphere in here. It's hard to be awesome in this crowd."

Katirina chuckled, glaring at the woman.

"Get the fuck out stupid."

"You want anything?"

"Not from you. You'd lace it with something."

Laughing Julchen shrugged.

"Probably. You know me so well She-Devil."

Turning she walked away, silvery blonde hair swishing behind her, her hips swaying softly.

Looking at her phone the brunette sighed, opening up a blank text.

**To: Antonio**  
><em>Hey bastard Monika is at the hospital in labor. Just thought you'd like to know.<em>

Sighing softly she flipped around in the chair, until she had her legs flung over the arm, her phone on her chest, the position painful due to her ribs, but normal for her, feeling peace settling over her.

Suddenly it rang out, shocking her and the people in the waiting room. Giving a glare at them she picked it up, nearly dropping it once more when she realized who was texting her.

**From: Antonio**  
><em>How is she? Would it be alright if I came to the hospital? <em>

Olive eyes softened, looking at the screen before rapidly texting him back.

**To: Antonio**  
><em>Yes I'm bored. Come entertain me bastard.<em>

Within the time span of maybe 10-15 minutes the Spaniard was walking in the door, making a bee-line for the woman.

"Ki-Katirina! Should you be sitting like that?"

Shrugging the woman blew out excess air, her entire posture giving away her agitation.

"Probably not, but I'm bored and this position is how I always sit in chairs and it's comforting for me."

Sitting down next to her he couldn't help but stare at her, seeing different side of the woman, sides he'd never taken notice of before.

She wasn't always loud and obnoxious, like now, she looked nervous, the way her eyes darted side to side, narrowed and untrusting. Her hunched shoulders told him she was uncomfortable in the room, the amount of people pushing her anxiety to high levels. Reaching out a hand he gently touched her shoulder, watching in shock as she visably relaxed, even just a bit.

"Why are you staring at me asshole?"

"Because I love you. I told you that."

Katirina glared, rolling her eyes.

"Dumbass."

"Hey Katirina...I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, turning olive eyes to him, confused.

"For everything. For being annoying, for bringing my problems to you, and most importantly for bringing all this pain and unwanted emotions to you."

Katirina turned, facing the man with a tiny smile, crossing her arms.

"Don't bother apologizing. There's no point. I know you're not really sorry at all."

Opening his mouth to defend himself the woman pressed on.

"You like the fact I'll listen to your problems and I listen because I don't judge you. You know you're naturally annoying, not something you can help. The pain you didn't mean, but you're not sorry for the love. You've never been sorry for love. That's not how you work."

"Still...I' sorry. I feel like I've ruined everything." Antonio explained, eyes down cast.

"No. Don't feel that way. You never ruined ANYTHING. I...I care about you too Antonio. But I'm...fuck this. I'm fucking scared alright?"

The Spaniard stood, pulling the woman up and into his arms, he ignored the stares they were getting, hugging her close.

"What are you scare of querida?"

Hands clenched in his shirt and Katirina bit her lip.

"I don't want to talk about it here bastard. It's personal."

Chuckling when his own words were thrown back at him the man ran a hand up and down her back.

"Alright, we'll go somewhere later. How's Monika?"

"She's still in labor. She was only dilated to a 7, it could be anywhere from minutes to hours. Fel gave us an update about half an hour ago."

Antonio nodded, sitting back down beside the woman, still holding her close as possible as they settled in for the wait.

"Tonio!" Julchen cried, shock on her face as she rushed over.

Suddenly all Antonio's attention was turned to Julchen, pulling away from the Italian as they excitedly conversed back and forth.

Katirina silently sighed, knowing Antonio was now fixated on the beautiful German, feeling her fears resurface with a vengeance as she continued to listen to them.

_'She's everything I'm not. Of course he would prefer her...wouldn't he?'_

A hand suddenly slipped into hers, squeezing lightly, making her look up. Antonio was looking at her while Julchen spoke, a loving smile on his face. Blushing red the woman smiled back, feeling something different from what she ever felt with Daniel.

Within an hour Feliciano was out in the waiting room, a bright smile on his face.

"Fel! How is she?!" Katirina asked, jumping out her chair immediately, surprising Julchen who hadn't seen the relationship development between the two women.

"She had her baby Kati! It's a little girl! She's so pretty!" Feliciano announched, a bright smile on his face.

"Oh Fel that's wonderful! What's her name?" Katirina asked, smiling brightly.

"We decided to name her Allize Rosalia."

Julchen snickered quietly while the siblings spoke, watching the Spaniard closely. He was staring at his love interest, his eyes wide.

"Hey stop drooling you. She's gorgeous yes, she always has been, but could you be any more obvious?"

"L-Lo siento Jewels."

"The nurse said we could go see them if you want. Just don't be loud ve!" Feliciano said happily, his vocal tick returning now that the stress wasn't as bad.

The women nodded excitedly, following behind the male. Katirina stopped, looking over her should at Antonio who shook his head. Walking back to him she held out a hand, looking expectant.

"Come on. You're a friend."

"No, I' still not welcome. Katirina, I hit you; no I beat you; in her presence. She won't forgive me that easily. I'll wait for you here."

"O-Okay then..." Turning she caught up with her brother, Julchen already having rushed into the blondes room while Katirina was talking. Once they arrived the crimson eyed woman looked up expectantly before frowning.

"Wait, where's Antonio?"

Monika looked up from the bundle in her arms, at the name, eyebrows furrowed.

"Antonio is here?"

"Yeah...he stayed in the waiting room. He didn't want to impose he said." Katirina explained, seeing understanding flash in the German's bleu eyes.

"Please go get him. He's still family too."

Nodding the Italian rushed out of the room to the Spaniard still sitting in the room.

"Antonio, she told me to come get you. She said you're still her family."

"Wh-what?"

"Come on." Once more she held out a hand, patiently waiting for him to take it.  
>Hesitatingly he reached out, grasping her hand and allowing himself to be pulled out of his seat.<p>

Happily leading the Spaniard she hid a smile when he interlaced their fingers.

"Did you hear when Fel said her name?"

"Alize?"

"Alize Rosalia."

Antonio smiled, the sight causing a blush to over take Katirina's cheeks like normal.

"You look like a tomato Katirina."

"Kitten."

"What?" Looking over at the woman he was shocked, she usually told him not to call her by any 'stupid nicknames'. The Italian had her face turned away, her cheeks red as a pout took over her lips.

"That's what you call me, isn't it?"

Antonio smiled softly, bringing their joined hands to his lips. kissing the back of hers.

"Stop being so fucking mushy bastard."

"Of course...lo siento mi gatito."

Blushing an even deeper shade of red she smacked his arm, taking him into the room.

"Can I hold her?" Julchen asked, causing Monika to cringe. Katirina stepped forward, swatting the older German's hands away from the baby.

"You're not reaching for her right. Here, it's like this." Reaching out she gently ook the new born, supporting her neck and back. Turning to Julchen she helped her hold the infant.

"You have to support their neck and back. If you don't it'll break."

Feliciano chuckled softly, a little confused.

"How do you know so much sorella?"

Turning a bored expression towards his sister she scoffed, hands on her hips.

"Shut the fuck up. What do you think we've done all week? We've read every pregnanvy book we could get our hands on."

When the baby started screaming Julchen cringed, and held her out to Katirina.

"Shut her up! Please!"

Looking back at Monka who only smiled softly and nodded she reached out, taking the baby. Gently rocking the child she sat down on the chair beside the bed, softly singing to the little girl.

_" Stella stellina  
>la notte si avvicina:<br>la fiamma traballa,  
>la mucca é nella stalla.<br>La pecora e l'agnello,  
>la vacca col vitello,<br>la chioccia coi pulcini,  
>la gatta coi gattini;<br>e tutti fan la nanna  
>nel cuore della mamma!(5)"<em>

By the time she was finished the little girl was looking up at her with sleep bleu eyes. Katirina smiled handing her to her mother.

"She's beautiful Monika."

"Thank you Katirina. Thank you for calming her. You have a gorgeous voice."

"Gr-grazie..."

_Antonio smiled at the woman, suddenly the only thought in his mind was 'I want to be with her. I want to have a family with her.'_

Looking up Katirina blushed red, feeling all the attention on her.

"S-Sorry...I didn't mean to...s-stop looking at me d-damn it!" Smiling the 3 others settled in various chairs, all talking softly, smiling at the new child and her parents.

* * *

><p>Translations!<p>

. "I'm not...walked in unannounced.": The last time this happened Katirina was just stepping out of the bathroom after a shower, and had no shirt on. There is actually a one shot dedicated to this little encounter that will be posted sometime after this fic is finished :3

2. Danke schön: Thank you *German* now, I know there are many different ways of saying this, but this is the one I'm most familiar with, and it's been used in my family since I was a child. There is probably a better one to use, but I decided on this one because it's simple.

3. Prego: You're welcome *Italian* as I said before, there is probably another way of saying this that's better suited, but I chose to use this form of the sentiment, it's the one I alway use myself. Sorry if that pisses anyone off.

4. Prometto: I promise *Italian*

5. Stella stellina  
>la notte si avvicina:<br>la fiamma traballa,  
>la mucca é nella stalla.<br>La pecora e l'agnello,  
>la vacca col vitello,<br>la chioccia coi pulcini,  
>la gatta coi gattini;<br>e tutti fan la nanna  
>nel cuore della mamma! An Italian Lullaby called Star Little Star<p>

English: Star, little star.  
>The night is approaching:<br>the flame is tottering,  
>The cow is in the cowshed.<br>The sheep with the lamb,  
>The cow with the calf.<br>The hen with it's chicks.  
>The cat with it's kittens;<br>and all are sleeping In the mother's heart!


	13. Tredici

Title: Love in Unusual Places  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Katirina's language<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes: <strong>I have a poll on my page talking about a sister fic to this, it would be a GerIta version, starting from when they met, to the time this fic ends.<strong> Hey y'all~ I decided to cut this chapter off a bit early, because the next one has some major events. And I decided since I didn't post a chapter last week I'd post this one a couple days early, and see if I can possibly churn out a new chapter for Wednesday. I'm not promising anything, but I'll try. It might be short though~  
>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~<p>

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed in a flurry of excitement, the occupants of the house slowly getting used to the new edition and everything that came with having a child in the home.<p>

Antonio came around to take Katirina out, quite often taking the woman out on simple dates like to the mall or for lunches, due to her wishing her brother not to know about their forming relationship.

"A-Antonio."

The woman's voice was soft, the two were standing in her room, the petite Italian's face nestled in the Spaniard's chest as his arms encircled her waist.

"Yes?"

"Will you come to the doctor with me this week?"

Looking down at the Italian he noted a blush was once again staining her cheeks and he smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

"Of course I'll go querida. You don't need to sound so shy. I promised I would stay with you throughout all of this and I meant it."

Katirina's blush darkened at his words, and shyly she smiled up at him, still trying to get comfortable with the notion of hugging and being shown romantic affection.

"Kitten…can I kiss you?"

Looking up she nodded, raising up onto her toes to meet his lips. Antonio smiled softly and leaned down, gently kissing her as he pulled her closer, smiling into the connection when she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed that way until the need for air over came the want for connection and they pulled away reluctantly. Pressing his forehead to hers Antonio smiled softly.

"I love getting this close to you Katirina. I love you."

Looking away in shame the woman sighed.

"I like this too but…I can't say what this is that I feel. I can't handle all this at once. I don't even know what it is I feel." Stepping away she whimpered, ashamed of her weakness.

"Hey, don't do that." Antonio softly eased, pulling her back into a hug, before forcing her gently to arms length, dropping his arms.

"I'm not asking for 'all this' now. I just want to know we have a future together. Some semblance of a chance. Do we have that?" Antonio asked, taking her hand, eyes filled with hope, but also hidden fear. Looking up with a shy yet determined smile, nodding her head, her curl bobbing with the motion.

"I…I want to say yes. I want to say we have a future."

Antonio sighed, knowing something else was bothering the woman.

"When you speak like that there's usually a 'but' in there."

"It's…it's nothing Antonio."

"Can we talk now?" He asked softly, once again pushing her to arms length.

"About what?"

"Katirina you know perfectly well about what. You mentioned you were scared when Alize was born, and promised you would tell me what it is you're scared of when it was just us."

The Italian turned her head, biting her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood.

"Please don't do that. You'll hurt yourself querida." Rubbing his thumb gently across her lips, leaning down to brush his own across.

"Antonio…I'm scared…I'm scared you're going to get tired of me. It wouldn't surprise me honestly. I'm moody, rude, I don't show emotion well, all I do is yell. I just don't trust anyone, and I'm…I'm not anything special. There are women who have the perfect bodies, perfect personalities, and I'm…not any of that."

Antonio pulled her close, placing gentle kisses to her forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and finally her lips, pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"You are perfect. To me Katirina, you are amazing."

"I wish I could change myself to be who you deserve." She whispered softly, not intending for the Spaniard to hear her.

"No Katirina. The only thing I ever wish I could change would be your self-confidence. I wish you could see beautiful you are; how completely wonderful, amazing, and just…perfect you are. I love you, how you are now, and I would never change a single thing."

Olive eyes met emerald, hope flickering within them.

"How…how do your others feel about that?"

Antonio smiled softly at the change, kissing her cheek.

"Tatsu likes you, he says you're a pretty lady and you're nice. Mika says you're okay, she doesn't like your language and attitude, and Spain…well I'm not really sure. But I rarely know what he thinks, so don't look too far into that one."

Katirina smiled softly, pulling him down so their lips met in a gentle kiss, their mouths moving in gentle synchronization. When they pulled apart Antonio reached up, stroking the woman's cheek with his thumb.

"Do you want to go out somewhere tomorrow? Not just a mall or lunch date either, a real date."

Katirina's eyes darkened and she pulled away, shaking her head.

"I…I have something I have to do."

"Oh can I help?"

Shaking her head she looked up, eyes begging the man to understand.

"I'm going to visit my son."

"Oh…I see."

"Tomorrow is his 6th birthday…had he lived." She whispered, hiding her face on the man's shirt.

"I'm so sorry Kitten. God I…I wish I knew some way to help you, to comfort you."

"I'm fine. I've handled it this long on my own Antonio, I don't need anyone's pity."

"It's not pity! I just want to help you!"

"I don't want your help Antonio! Why can't you understand that?! You always stick your nose where it doesn't belong and you're constantly getting in my business and asking personal questions! Why can't you just shut up and stay out of my business for once?!"

Green eyes widened, pain flashing in them before Antonio nodded, silently turning to leave, forcing a broken smile as he passed Feliciano and Monika rushing out the door.

Katirina fell to the ground, arms wrapping around herself as she cried, hating her habit of pushing everyone away, silently praying the man would come back so she could apologize. The door opening made her look up and quickly wipe away her tears when she discovered it was Feliciano, trying to make herself look presentable.

"Katirina what happened?!"

"Nothing. Everything is fine Fel. We had a small argument."

"But you were-"

"I said it's fine!"

"But sorella-"

"Shut up Feliciano! Get out so I can get some rest. I'm tired and visiting Silas tomorrow."

Feliciano nodded, slowly leaving the room, eyes downcast.

Katirina woke, a sob tearing through her throat, the past month and the knowledge of what the day was weighing heavily on her. With a sniffle she stood, getting herself ready before going down stairs to make breakfast.

"Hey."

Jumping she turned to see Monika sitting in the kitchen, feeding Alize.

"You're up early."

"Going to visit my son."

Bleu eyes widened and she nodded, silently watching as the woman prepared breakfast, shifting Alize into place to be burped.

"Have you eaten?"

"No but I'm really not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"I'm really not that hungry Katirina…maybe just some eggs?"

"Whatever." Making them both breakfast she lowered herself into the chair opposite the blonde, beginning to eat silently.

Monika stared at the woman, looking to her daughter before realizing tears were welling up in her eyes at the thought of losing the baby who was so precious to her, and knowing the man who killed her was still free and held no remorse. She was happy when Feliciano stepped into the kitchen, hair in a disarray, yawning before padding over to the table and dropping down beside her. Katirina passed him a cup of coffee, chuckling softly when he gratefully took a large sip, coughing when it scalded his tongue.

Sitting at the table for a few more minutes the woman sighed before standing, grabbing her purse.

"I'll be back later today."

"Katirina…be careful…ti amo."

"Ti amo.."

Once in the living room Katirina opened the front door, nearly dropping her purse at the sight of Antonio with a hand raised to knock.

"What are you doing here Antonio?" She asked, glaring, attempting to hide her own feelings of guilt at the sight of him. The Spaniard sighed, he had a feeling she was still mad at him.

"I…this was to be his birthday si?"

Olive eyes widened, staring at him in shock, slowly she nodded, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why do you ask?"

Antonio sucked in a breath, looking at the woman he had unintentionally fallen for.

"I…I was wondering if I could accompany you to visit him. I'll stay in the car, or away, I just…no one should be alone during a time like this." The Spaniard finished softly, studying the woman. Her stare was beginning to unnerve him, and he found himself shifting from one leg to the other uncomfortably.

"I-I'm sorry. I overstepped my boundaries and-"

The woman cut him off, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug, her need to show her gratitude to him overpowering her sense of pride.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Antonio." She whispered, burying her face in his shirt, trying to hide her tears that were rapidly forming. Wrapping his arms around her he gently stroked her back, smiling softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for querida. Whatever it was it was my fault entirely."

"I was flying off the handle. That's all it was and I said so much that I didn't mean. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Kitten."

Feliciano peeked around the hallway, curious what had stopped his sister from leaving. Golden eyes widened at the sight and he found himself blushing and quickly walked back to the kitchen.

"What's the matter Feli? Your face is bright red." Monika commented, standing up and making her way to him, Alize waking up and making noises, reaching her tiny hands out to her father.

"Sorella…is hugging Antonio in the doorway." Feliciano said softly, before gasping, a grin overtaking his face.

"Sorella is hugging Antonio!" He whispered excitedly, smiling brightly at his fiancé and taking the tiny child from her arms, hugging her close.

Monika stared at him before a small smile made its way onto her lips.

"I'm happy for her. But…what does that mean?" She asked softly.

Feliciano shook his head, looking back into the hall with a soft smile.

"I don't know…but maybe it means she's finally moving past Daniel."

Pulling away from the man Katirina blushed, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"I…I would very much appreciate you coming with me today. I…I realize I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be I promise. Gracias Kitten."

The woman bristled, punching his arm.

"Don't fucking call me kitten god damn it! Don't make me change my mind about allowing you to go." She snapped, her words lacking no conviction, she loved the name, and the man knew it too.

Antonio smiled softly, nodding and following the woman to her motorcycle. Handing him a helmet she stored her purse in the compartment below the seat and climbed on, motioning for him to do the same.

"Hold on tight bastard. I need to stop at the store and I don't need you falling off. I'd have to leave you there and go on my own." She snapped, but the small smile on her face gave away the fact that she was enjoying herself, despite the sadness of what they were doing.

Stopping at the local market the Italian purchased a tiny teddy bear and a small bouquet, looking around at all the mothers with their children, feeling herself on the brink of tears.

"If I may…what exactly do you…do?" Antonio asked, drawing her from her depressing thoughts.

"Hm? Oh…I give him this and I just…sit and talk to him a little bit. I do it at Christmas as well." Katirina answered, glancing at the Spaniard before looking away quickly, wiping at her eyes. Cautiously Antonio reached out, taking the woman's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back.

"You know no one thinks you're weak if you cry, don't you?"

Katirina looked away, sniffling softly. She didn't want to believe Antonio's affection was real. She couldn't afford to.

_'If I get close to him, he'll use me and then throw me away, hurting Miguel and I both. Or, he may be too nice to throw me out, and then he'd pretend he liked me for Miguel's sake and went and slept around.'_

Looking at the softly smiling Spaniard she tried to believe what she was thinking, but deep in her heart she knew it was impossible. She recognized the feelings, and knew she was falling hard for the man. As hard as she fought it, she knew it was a losing battle the second he smiled at her and she saw his eyes full of affection; affection just for her.

Giving a rare smile, she linked their fingers together and continued back to her bike. Putting the small gifts in the compartment she mounted the motorcycle, passing Antonio the helmet before heading towards the cemetery.

_

Antonio dismounted the bike and handed the Italian her things before moving to sit under a near-by tree, looking over his shoulder in shock when the woman grabbed his hand, looking away shyly.

"I-I would appreciate…you being there…i-if you want to of course bastard."

The Spaniard smiled softly, grasping her hand and following behind silently. Ahead he saw a tombstone with a small angel, noticing a small flower already lay on the ground before it.

"Julchen and Francis sometimes come by…but they know I do this alone usually." Katirina explained softly seeing the look Antonio's face.

"May I ask why?"

Katirina took a breath, kneeling down and setting down the flowers and small bear in front of the grave, her head bowed.

Antonio was silent, standing beside her not wanting to disturb the prayer. A sound similar to a muffled sob drew his eyes to her form and he quickly fell to his knees beside her. Reaching out a hand it was nearly on her shoulder before he thought better of it and slowly pulled away.

The woman's sobs slowly grew louder and more frequent, and before he could talk himself out of it, Antonio pulled her close, allowing her to cry as much as she needed.

Katirina shuddered and for the first time in years she sobbed unreserved in front of someone, with someone's hands on her back rubbing small circles comfortingly. Slowly her sobs became soft sniffles and finally stopped altogether, but she didn't pull away, choosing instead to stay nuzzled in the Spaniard's shirt, finding his presence comforting.

"I come alone so no one can see how weak I am." She answered finally, her voice barely above a whisper.

Antonio locked a finger under her chin, pulling her face so their eyes met his usually playful green eyes serious.

"You are NOT weak for crying Katirina. If anything ever happened to Miguel, I don't know what I'd do. I would be an emotional wreck, and I honestly don't think I'd ever be normal again. Crying over a lost child is nothing to be ashamed of."

The woman stared at him before burying her face in his shirt once more, hugging him tight. Giving a sad smile he held her close, rocking back and forth as fresh tears poured down her cheeks.

"Kitten…didn't you want to talk to him?" Antonio spoke softly, nudging her. Nodding she pulled away, wiping her eyes before looking back at the small grave.

"Silas this is my…friend Antonio. I hope you don't mind that he accompanied me today. I just…didn't want to come by myself."

Antonio watched silently as the woman spoke to her child, feeling tears well up in his own eyes at the raw emotion in her voice. When she turned to him he blinked and offered a smile, surprised when he received one in return.

"I-I'm ready to leave now. Are you?"

"O-oh yes." Standing he looked back to the small tombstone and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind me Silas, I'm not trying to over step any boundaries, I promise."

Turning he jogged to catch up with the woman, shivering at a sound like children's laughter on the wind.

"Kitten…would you like to go out like I offered last night before you go back home?"

Blushing she nodded and allowed him to take her hand, linking their fingers together and giving him a small, but true smile.

"I would like that more than you know Antonio."

Smiling the Spaniard pulled her back to the motorcycle stopping to press a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"I love you Katirina."

The Italian hugged him tightly, still not able to say the words she so desperately wanted to utter. It didn't seem to bother Antonio however, who simply held her close, content to stand with her wrapped up in his arms in the cemetery entrance.

"Come on, let's get going."

The doctor smiled softly, looking at the couple.

"You seem to have healed up quite nicely. I'm releasing you for work as of Monday. Rest up during the weekend."

Nodding the Italian left, Antonio behind her humming softly when the doctor caught his wrist.

"You seem very important to her. She wasn't the same after what happened 5 years ago. Don't hurt her, please. I don't want to see my patient go through anything she did prior to all of this."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to. Now let me go." Cold green eyes regarded the man as he snatched his arm out of the man's grasp, following the Italian who was scowling down the hall.

"What the hell bastard? What were you doing?" She asked softly, glaring at him.

"The doctor wanted to talk to him. I wanted to get out of the room. I don't like hospitals." Spain explained with a shrug, starting to walk out of the building ahead of the Italian.

Catching up with him the woman slowly reached out, taking his hand.

"Why don't you like doctors?" She asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft and gentle, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"I just...they hold bad memories, for both Antonio and myself. It's not my place to talk about it."

Katirina smiled, leaning her head on the Spaniard's arm for a moment, still astounded by the change the violent man had undergone in just a few weeks.

"Kitten do you want to go home now?" Spain asked, wincing softly.

"Sorry, I mean Katirina."

Katirina smiled softly, shaking her head.

"It doesn't bother me anymore that you call me Kitten. No I...I need a break from home. Is there anything we can do?"

"Well...we can go to the apartment if you'd like. Miguel is there with Julchen, and I know he'd like to see you."

Katirina blushed and nodded, smiling shyly up at the man.

"I would like to see him too. I haven't seen any of the children in a month."

Nodding the Spaniard started for his car, a light blush on his face.

_'Why did I have to fall in love with her as well? She'll never accept me like she accepts Antonio.' _

Katirina climbed in the car beside him, sending him a sweet smile, frowning when she realized something was wrong.

"Spain? Is something wrong?"

"Hm? No it's nothing. Are you hungry? We can stop and get something if you'd like."

"I'm a little hungry...but I'm alright. I'd much rather go see Miguel."

Nodding he drove, the pair were silent, Katirina wondering where he lived, eyes widening when an old apartment complex came into view.

"You live here?"

"It's not very glamorous, nor is it big, but yeah. This is home for us."

Sensing the defensive undertone she gave a sheepish laugh.

"I'm sorry I wasn't meaning to be rude."

"It's fine. Not everyone has family who can leave them a large house."

Katirina scowled, glaring at him.

"Shut up! It's not like I asked for the house! I'm not even going to be living there much longer. I need to find my own place."

Spain looked over at her in confusion once the car was parked.

"What do you mean? You told me the house was given to you."

"I'm giving it to Fel as soon as I can find an apartment. I don't need the space, he does, he's got a growing family. Me I'm...well I'm not right now. There's no telling if I'll ever need that much space."

"That...that's really nice of you."

There was silence before Katirina spoke up.

"Can we go inside now? It's getting kind of awkward out here."

"It's about to get even more awkward...what are we doing at my apartment?"

It was all Katirina could do not to start laughing and coo at the face of completely confusion he was making and how adorable she thought it was.

"Spain invited me back here."

She could see a blush creep onto his face as his eyes hardened, anger filtering in.

"Not like that you perv! He invited me back to see Miguel!"

The man blinked, suddenly blushing even more.

"S-sorry...he's always been known to be uhm...well...he always made me look like a man whore. He slept with pretty much anyone he saw. It's just...it's a natural fear of mine, that he's going to take everything from me. You included."

Reaching for his hand Katirina smiled softly.

"No matter how much he tries, I would never sleep with him. Ever."

Giving a tense smile he nodded, pulling the keys from the ignition and opening his door, quickly going around to open Katirina's door as well. Taking his hand she smiled and stood, allowing him to lead her to the small apartment. When the door opened there was a loud exclamation of _'Ms. Rina!'_ before she was tackled to the ground in as crushing a hug as a small 5 year old could give.

Hugging the child tight Katirina held back the urge to wince, smiling and kissing his cheek.

"I missed you Miguel!"

"I thought you were never coming back! I missed you so much!"

"I'm sorry Miguel, I was sick and couldn't work."

"I know. Papa told me. He's been taking care of you, right?" The child looked up with large green eyes and Katirina could see the unspoken question within their innocent depths.

_'Are you going to marry papa?'_

"Yes Miguel. Your papa has been helping me a lot. I'm very grateful for him."

Standing up the Italian set the child on the ground, smile fading when she caught sight of Julchen, a smug grin on her face as she watched from the kitchen entry.

"Something amuse you Witch?"

"No not at all. What are you doing here She-Devil?"

The Spaniard watched in silence as the women interacted, chuckling softly, knowing they were much closer than they had been when he first met the Italian nearly a year prior, nearly to the level of calling each other friend.

A tiny hand gripping his turned his attention to his son, the young boy pulling on his hand.

"Yes Miguel?

"Are you going to marry Ms. Rina?"

Taken aback the man stared at the child before smiling softly, kneeling down to his level.

"I don't know to be honest Miguel. I'm not going to say yes, because that's years from now. Don't ask that question now okay?" Hugging the boy close he smiled softly still watching the bantering women.

"I was just making dinner, you staying Witch?"

Looking at the man behind her Katirina nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Letting down her guard the eldest Vargas twin found she could enjoy a simple dinner with her boyfriend's family, enjoying the German woman's presence. When the man took her home that night she smiled, suddenly feeling like a school girl all over again.

"Thanks...for tonight. I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad, you're welcome whenever."

Nodding she turned, hand on the door knob when he spoke once more, stopping her.

"Katirina...what are we?"

Looking back she took in his unsure expression, quickly throwing her arms around his neck before she could talk herself out of it, kissing him softly. Pulling away she blushed red, smiling shyly.

"As school girl silly as it sounds I...n-never mind. It's stupid."

"Kitten nothing you say is stupid. What was it?"

"I...I was hoping you would be...m-my...my boyfriend?" Blushing even deeper she burried her face in his chest, feeling like a child. Hugging the woman close Antonio withheld a cry of happiness, content to hold her.

"Of course I will!"

Pulling away from his chest she pushed up on her toes, kissing him softly. Breaking the kiss she smiled, opening the door.

"Ciao bastardo."

Closing the door behind her she smiled, leaning against it. She decided Monday couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Translations:<em>**  
>NONE THIS TIME :3<p> 


	14. Quattordici

Title: Love in Unusual Places  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Katirina's language<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes: I am so sorry this has taken so long, and this was the only thing that came out of the 2 months you all waited. I'm so sorry! This is terribly short, but I need to gather my ideas for the next chapter. It's going to be a bit tough on me.<br>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

><p>The next morning found Katirina sitting confused at the kitchen table, looking down at a plate with a large slice of tiramisu cake and two strawberry crepes, sitting beside it was a steaming cup of french vanilla cappuccino.<p>

"Fel...what is all of this?" She asked, staring at the food with wide eyes, looking in between the two.

"We figured you would need breakfast for your first day back." Monika explained, smiling softly.

"I made the tiramisu, and Monika made the crepes and your cappuccino. They're amazing, trust me." Feliciano explained, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. Katirina gave a faint smile before cutting into the thin pastry and eating before preparing to leave.

"I'll be home a bit late tonight. I've got some stuff to do."

"Alright...be careful." Feliciano called, anticipation lacing his voice.

Pulling up at the school she smiled, pulling her bags out of the car and heading inside with a grin.

"Katirina what are you doing after class?" Antonio asked, standing at the entrance to the classroom. The Italian peeked around the load in her arms, scowling at the man.

"I really can't get away from you can I?" She snapped, hiding a smile by turning away. Antonio visibly deflated, sighing softly.

"I'm kidding Toni. I'm going to look for an apartment. I need to find one soon so I can fully give them the house."

"may I ask why you're so eager to leave?"

The woman shrugged, dropping her shopping bags on the desk before turning to the man.

"I feel like a guest in my own home. They don't mean to do it, I know that, but I can't help it at all. I feel like I should knock before I go inside and ask before I eat anything."

Antonio pulled her into a hug, smiling sadly.

"That sounds tough. Want some help looking?"

Katirina hid a smile in his chest, nodding her head. Looking up at him with a schooled expression she spoke.

"Bring Miguel alone. I've kept you two apart for long enough already."

Chuckling Antonio pushed her to arms length, studying her face, content to know she was finally gaining weight back and had a somewhat healthy glow to her once more.

"If you say so, I have no choice but to believe you."

Hands on her hips he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, unaware of the children standing in the doorway. The woman laughed before hugging him and placing a kiss on his cheek in return.

"Ms. Rina are you gonna marry Miguel's papa?" Matthew asked softly, causing the pair to look over in shock, eyes wide as a deer in front of a car.

"Oh my...it seems we've been caught." Antonio said with a chuckle. Katirina blushed a deep shade of red and looked at Matthew and the giggling Miguel.

"I don't know...maybe one day boys. It's too early for that talk." Antonio spoke softly, looking down at the suddenly silent woman. Katirina sighed and looked back to her desk, stepping away from him.

"I think it's time you left Antonio. I need to get my class started."

The man nodded, silently leaving the room, dropping a hand on Miguel's hair and ruffling it before walking away.

The went on without another incident, though as the day ended she found herself constantly watching the clock, dread beginning to pool in her stomach as she thought of Daniel. When the children had filtered out she began to pack up, tensing in fear when the door opened. A blonde peeked around the door, bleu eyes searching for the teacher.

"Katirina?"

Eyes widening she coughed to compose herself, smiling lightly at the pregnant woman.

"Je'Anne what can I do for you?"

"I heard a little bit of what happened, Antonio told Francis small bits because he was worried, and when I heard you were back in class I wanted to ask you myself how you were doing."

Katirina blushed, looking down at the ground before nodding and giving a gentle smile.

"I'm alright, Antonio...he really helped me. I...I really thought you were Daniel when you opened the door. I was so scared Je'Anne. I...I thought I had moved passed it, but I kept looking at the clock and waiting for him to come." Choking on her words the brunette looked down, sitting on the edge of her desk to keep herself from falling.

Rushing to her side the blonde took her hand, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I think it's going to take some time, but I really think you'll get better. Daniel is out of your life now right?"

"For the most part I think so. I just...I wish I knew for sure you know? I don't want to be afraid of every door that opens."

Je'Anne smiled sadly, tears beginning to fill up in oceanic bleu eyes.

The two women were conversing softly, neither hearing the door open nor the footsteps of the man slipping inside the room. Quickly the man approached, a rag doused in chloroform in his hand. Je'Anne's scream was silenced by his hand, eyes filled with terror.

* * *

><p>Fearful bleu eyes looked around the room frantically, whimpering softly as she tried to move her wrists, only to find they were tied behind her.<p>

"What is going on? Where am I?!" Looking around she was able to figure out she was tied to a post in a run-down most likely abandoned house, she felt like she knew the home, but she wasn't sure. Moving her hands she winced as the rope bit into her flesh, a soft whimper escaping her lips from the searing pain.

A cry from in the left of her made her turn her head and finally see what was going on.

In front of her was Katirina and Daniel, the man had Katirina by her hair, repeatedly beating her angrily.

"You think you can get away from me? That you can wave your hands and I'll go away?! he's not going to happen you whore. I'm going to kill you. I will finally get rid of you, but first." Turning to the blonde he smirked, a twisted smile marring his handsome face.

"You're going to watch as I kill her, and her brat."

Katirina cried out, struggling to stand and protect her friend. Gasping in pain she rushed to the woman's side, collapsing in front of her.

"Why do you have to kill her? She's done nothing wrong at all!"

Daniel smiled that same twisted smile before bursting into maniacal laughter.

"You don't understand! She's done nothing! I want you to suffer however! I want to cry, to sob, to beg me to spare her. That's why I'm going to kill her. Because she is your friend."

"Why do you have a son if you hate children so much?! Why in fucks name did you let him survive while mine had to die?!" Katirina screamed, glaring at the man.

"I was too busy with you. By the time you were dealt with the runt was already born. Stop stalling me bitch."

Slapping her aside he grinned at Je'Anne before punching her cheek.

"Stop it!" Katirina screamed, throwing all her weight at the man, knocking him off his feet. A burst of adrenaline went through her system and she began to hit him, hitting and doing everything in her power to keep him down.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and she heard Je'Anne cry out in relief before feeling warm hands on her own.

"Enough Katirina. Enough. He's not worth it."

Allowing the man to pull her up and off the brunette she gave a soft whimper of pain, knowing the ribs that were just healing were probably broken, along with what she knew was a broken ankle, turning to push her face into his chest. She heard Je'Anne murmuring words of love to what she now realized was Francis, both unaware of Danielle moving, pulling out a gun from his jacket.

"Why do you insist on protecting and loving her?! She's rude, fiesty, low-class, and she's defective. She's a whore! Only good for sex, and she's not even that good at that!" Daniel cried, pointing his gun at the Spaniard.

Shoving the woman behind him Antonio glared, eyes hard and full of hatred.

"She isn't any of those things! She's amazing! She's beautiful, gentle, loving, and perfect. She isn't a whore, she's an amazing woman."

"That's what you truly believe isn't it? You're a damn fool. But then again, you're the only reason she learned to rebel against me." Smirking he cocked the gun and fired, waiting to hear the satisfied sound of Katirina's screams.

Too fast she felt hands on her back, shoving both she and Antonio out of the way, a sudden shot ringing out in the suddenly silent house, a scream she knew was Je'Anne's piercing the air.

Looking over he was shocked to find Antonio charging him; green eyes a flame with anger.

Je'Anne and Katirina rushed forward, falling beside the Frenchman, the blonde woman pillowing her fiance's head on her lap.

"Please don't leave me Francis. I beg of you, please don't go." She cried, holding his hand.

Smiling he reached a hand to her rather large stomach.

"You'll do fine my love."

"Francis...thank you, for saving him. It wasn't for me I know...but thank you."

Still smiling he coughed, blood dribbling from his mouth.

"It _was_ for you mon ange. Everyone deserves happiness, even you."

Leaning down she pressed a kiss to his cheek she sobbed as the light faded from his eyes. The two women could do nothing but sob, one for the loss of her fiance and child's father, and the other for the loss of a friend, but both for the death of a loved one.

Antonio gave an anguished cry, his entire demeanor changing as Spain took over, quickly over-powering the shocked Daniel, knocking him to the ground and beginning his assault. Caring little for the fact that his clothes were now stained with the Hungarian male's blood he continued to beat him, his knuckles bloody, a maniacal grin on his face as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Seeing Spain in such a state spurred Katirina into action and with a moan of pain she crawled toward the man, forcing herself to move faster when she saw him move for the gun. Throwing herself over he ex-fiance she looked up at Spain, wincing at the devestatingly confused expression on his face.

"Katirina...h-he killed Francis. Why are you protecting him?! He should die as well!"

"That isn't for you to judge Spain! You can not be judge, jury, and executioner! You can only be a witness. Would it not be better to see him imprisoned for the death of Francis, than to kill him yourself and go to jail in his place? You would lose Miguel! Everything! You...you would lose me." Reaching up she cupped his cheeks, knowing Daniel was too injured to do anything.

"Please, I don't want to lose any of you. She needs Antonio...she just lost her world, she's going to need all the support she can get. And I...I don't want to lose you."

The room was silent save for Daniel's labored breathing and occassional groans for a time and Je'Anne's quiet sobs before slowly Spain's eyes softened and with a sigh he allowed Antonio to have control once again. The Spaniard looked down at the battered woman, feeling tears well up again in his eyes as he took in her bloodied form. Pulling her into his arms he pressed a gentle kiss to her neck, burying his face to hide his tears.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you well enough." He whispered, trying to block out Je'Anne's sobs, the sound causing his tears to flow harder. Small but deceptively strong arms wrapped around his waist slowly, tightening slowly.

"Why do you say you didn't protect me?"

Pulling away he stared down at the woman.

"Look at you...you're so bloody, he broke you in so many places Katirina...I broke my promise to you."

Katirina shook her head, giving him a small smile, meeting his eyes.

"I'm okay Antonio, I know now he'll never come after me again. Francis saw to that, and you as well. I'm okay now."

Letting the woman go he stood, gently picking her up bridal style and slowly approaching Je'Anne.

"Je'Anne...I'm so sorry."

Bloodshot bleu eyes looked up at him, tears still flowing unabated down milky cheeks.

"Don't be. He did it because he loved us, and wished for our survival over his own."

Setting the Italian down beside her gently he pulled out his cell phone, making the call to the police.

Katirina forced herself into a sitting position, reaching for Je'Anne's hand, feeling tears of her own cheeks as the woman squeezed her hand turning a watery smile in her direction.

Within the span of nearly ten minutes the door flew open, the first officer in the room was Alfred, whom stared at the scene in horror, before quickly moving into action and calling for an ambulance.

* * *

><p>Katirina lay in the hospital bed, face screwed up in an angry scowl. She was to stay in the hospital for at least a week while they treated her injuries and monitored her vitals. Looking over at the Spaniard she glared hard when he gave a sheepish smile, he glare fel however when she saw his eyes dart around the room nervously.<p>

"Hey Antonio...I know how much you hate being in hospitals so...you really don't have to stay here with me."

Smiling warmly Antonio shook his head and moved so he was sitting on the bed beside her pulling her into his arms.

"I'm not staying because I feel obliged Kitten. I'm staying because I want to. You're very special to me, and I want to be here to protect you this time in case something happens."

Katirina blushed red, still unused to the affection he showered her with. No matter how much time they spent together, and how often he held her, she still had the feeling of fear in the back of her mind, even though she knew without a doubt Antonio would never harm her.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence she looked up at the male, eyes wide and nervous.

"Antonio...do you think he'll ever get out?"

Green eyes darkened a shade and the brunette shook his head, kissing he forehead.

"No. I highly doubt it. He committed murder, and there are 2 counts of attempted murder for you and Je'Anne. I don't think he'll get out. And if he does I swear to you Katirina, he won't hurt you."

Nodding the woman buried her face in his chest, hands clenching fists of his shirt as she inhaled his scent.

"I'm...I'm scared Antonio."

"Don't be. It's alright now, you're going to get better, Je'Anne and the baby are physically alright, and we're going to help her get through all of this. Everything will work out I promise."

Sitting silently the pair were content to simply be together, taking comfort in the other's presence.


	15. Quindici

Title: Love in Unusual Places  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Katirina's language<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes: Holy shit! 5 months! I am so sorry this has taken so long, and this was the only thing that came out of the 5 months you all waited. I'm so sorry! This is terribly short, but the next chapter is the final one and I wanted that one to be special, so this one had to be short. I do actually have quite a few one shots written on paper for this verse that I plan on posting sometime soon :3<br>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~  
>_<p>

"Katirina are you sure you should be going to work already? You weren't released from the doctor for work yet, and you can't keep up with the kids in your condition." Feliciano stated with concern, motioning to the crutches she was leaning on to keep weight off her broken ankle.

"Fel I don't care. I'm going." Glaring at her twin the woman fumbled her crutches, still trying to get used to them. She knew it wasn't wise to go to work in her condition, but she had been away from her students for too long. She not only missed the children, but she was beginning to fear for her job with all her absences.

"At least let us drive you then." Monika commented, adjusting the small girl on her hip, holding Katirina's pink lunch box in the other hand. Blushing she looked down, embarrassment written all over her features.

"Antonio already agreed to come get me. I'll be fine."

When the doorbell rang she made her way over, picking up her satchel, smiling when Monika slipped the pink lunch box into her the bag and opened the door. Slowly moving to him she blushed red when Antonio bent down, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Ready?"

"Trust me, I am more than ready. I miss my kids, and if I'm gone too much longer I...I may possibly lose my job."

Allowing Antonio to assist her into the truck she laughed when Miguel crawled in over her to his spot in the center, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Ms. Rina are you alright?"

Looking down into big green eyes she felt her heart melt, there was so much love and worry in those expressive green orbs she felt like crying.

"I'm okay bambino. Thank-you for worrying about me though. I don't know what I would do without you."

Hugging her middle the boy looked up at her, chin on her chest. Once his father crawled in the cab and started the car he moved back to his spot buckling himself in for the ride. The journey was quiet save for Miguel softly telling Katirina everything that had happened. Once finished he looked back and forth to each adult, sighing softly. The boy wanted this to be his family, wanted her for his mother. He knew his father felt the same way, but he was also scared for those other people inside, Miguel knew this. He had grown up knowing about them, he didn't understand it, but he knew Antonio had a fear of hurting those close to him.

When they arrived he jumped out of the car anxious to forget the serious thoughts and play with his best friends.

"I'll be here to get you after class Kitten. And...when you get better we'll go look for your apartment, okay?"

Nodding she blushed before quickly kissing his cheek and clamboring out of the truck and slowly up the sidewalk.

Her class was receptive of her, clearly having missed her presence.

Happy to be back she spent the day getting to know the new details in her kids lives, making up her own story of how she was injured, knowing they didn't need to hear what had really happened.

Once the day was done she blushed when her children giggled at the sight of Antonio waiting by the door. They didn't understand exactly what was between them, but they knew they were important to each other.

"How was it?" He asked after they had left. Miguel had gone home with Matthew, so it was just the two of them in the room. Walking to her he drew her close, smiling when she leaned against his chest with a tired sigh.

"Exhausting. I had completely forgotten how much energy they have. But it was completely worth every bit of it. I've missed them so much."

Smiling warming he kissed her head before pinning her with a serious look.

"Kitten...I know it hasn't been all that long since we found ourselves in this relationship...but instead of looking for an apartment for you...would you consider moving in with us? Miguel and I...we discussed this already, I didn't want to ask you without running it by him first. I know it's small, but we could always find something bigger if you wanted. Unless of course you don't want to, which I can completely understand."

Looking up at him with wide green eyes she swallowed, clearly nervous. The last time she lived with someone she thought she loved, she was abused and nearly murdered. Was she ready to do that again? To give up her independence and live with a man, this time one with a child?

"You...you spoke to Miguel about this already? And...he's fine with it?"

"Yes...but if you don't feel comfortable please don't push yourself. I understand given everything you've been through."

"No. I...I need to do this Toni. I need to get over him. He's out of my life and I need to move forward. Yes, I'll move in with you and Miguel. But we do need a bigger place."

Laughing he nodded, hugging her close.

"Thank you Kitten."  
>_<p>

Months passed, and slowly but surely Katirina began to heal. It started with finding an apartment with Antonio that quickly became a search for a house, something she hadn't done with Daniel as they had simply moved into her parents house. It was different, knowing she was searching for a home with her boyfriend and his son.

Finally off her crutches, cast off as well she was back to herself, barking orders and gruff personality hiding her mothering nature from view unless at home or with her niece. After moving her things into the new apartment she looked around the room she now shared with Antonio, panic suddenly washing over her. Fumbling her cell phone she rushed to call her best friends, knowing she needed their advice. Waiting on the porch she shuddered, trying her best to prevent the oncoming panic attack.

"Kat what's wrong?!" Adelis cried once she and Arthur arrived, both rushing to hold the woman.

"I don't know if I can do this." She mumbled, finally allowing herself to sit down on the steps that lead up to the porch.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked softly, sitting on her left as Adelis sunk down to her right.

"This. Living with Antonio, sleeping in the same bed as him. I'm just...I don't know if I can handle this."

Stroking her hair the Norwegian woman sighed, smiling softly.

"You can do it, you know he's not like Daniel, and you yourself said you wanted this so you could forget him. Don't allow him to rule you, if you want to live with Antonio do it. If you love him, great. Do not allow Daniel to get in your head like this again. He's gone for good, killing Francis saw to that."

"I-I know...but I can't help the fear. It's irrational I know..."

"No it's really not." Arthur interrupted with a gentle smile, pulling her close.

"You went through something traumatic, but with that you came away stronger. And now, you have someone who will be strong when you can't and it scares you. Antonio loves you, he wants you to be comfortable and happy. I bet if you explained your fear he'd take it slow. He understands more than you give him credit for Kat. He really does."

"I know...it's just...I'm still so scared."

Words hanging heavily over them the trio sat in silence until Antonio came home, having gone to pick up Miguel from Alfred's a few towns over. The pair had moved to a new city after Alfred got a promotion and Arthur was to join them soon, the pair having made up and begun dating shortly after Francis' death.

Knowing she was in good hands the pair left, rushing back to finish packing before the movers arrived the following day.


	16. Sedici

Title: Love in Unusual Places  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/Fem!Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Katirina's language<br>Summary: Love isn't always the easiest thing to find, and sometimes, it shows up where you least expect it. Admitting it though, is harder than finding it, especially for Katirina Vargas, a teacher with a history of pushing others away. Antonio Carriedo however, has no problems admitting it, getting his Italian to accept him however, is more difficult than he ever imagined.  
>Notes: I do actually have quite a few one shots written on paper for this verse that I plan on posting sometime soon :3<br>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

><p>Sitting in her daughters room Katirina smiled watching her son coo and talk to the infant in his arms. It was amazing how much had changed in the six years since she had met Antonio.<p>

She had gotten passed her abuse and miscarriage, though she and Antonio went to visit the child twice a year, she was finally getting passed it. Together she and her husband moved passed Daniel's abuse, and the death of Francis, and they had made a family for themselves. It was small, but it was theirs.

When they first met, she couldn't stand him, he was too cheerful like her brother, and she knew of his reputation. Figuring Miguel was a one night stand she kept him at arms length, until she found out about Femke. Once she learned about her, it was like seeing a side of him she'd never imagined.

Discovering his disorder was like a complete turning point in their friendship. Suddenly everything that had happened to her didn't seem so bad. She was able to move on, little things like scars or some memories the only reminders of her abuse. For him, every time he blacked out and someone else took over it was a reminder of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father and others. Every time he saw Miguel, it was like seeing Femke and watching her die all over again. He loved the boy with everything he had, but at the very beginning it was hard, and he never thought he would move passed her death. It really put everything into perspective for her.

Letting him in however, was harder than anything she'd ever done. But never the less, it was by far the most rewarding.

It had given her a family. She was given a young son, and half a year later, a daughter of her own flesh and blood.

Everything was good now. Alize loved her new cousins, Feliciano had fallen head over heels in love with Miguel at their first meeting, and Monika was more than happy to adopt them all into her newly formed family.

Daniel was in jail, facing the death penalty for everything he had done, and he could never come after her or her family. His son, Wilhelm, came over regularly to play with Miguel, and his mother, Anastasie, had quickly become close with Katirina after she had realized she was pregnant again and Daniel was in jail. It was a real wake up call when she had discovered the dark side of her lover, she was sure she had seen a hint of it, but when faced with the reality of what he had done, she turned to Katirina for forgiveness. The two had become fast friends, and she was often invited on outings with Arthur and Adelis.

Adelis was blessed with twins, and Arthur had formally adopted Mathew at the start of the new year.

Hearing Antonio's truck in the drive she stood, taking her daughter from Miguel's arms as the boy bound down the stairs to meet him.

"Welcome home." She called, slowly making her way down as well, laughing when she was swept into a hug, a kiss deposited on her hair before the Spaniard leant down to kiss the gurgling infant.

"It's nice to be home Kitten."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to every one who has supported me on this. I can't believe it's actually over. I do actually have a lot of one shots I plan to start posting once a week. So expect those, and on the sequel, Love in Hidden Places, I'm unsure when that will be posted as I'm not going to post anything until I have the entire thing written so I can post once a week properly.<p> 


End file.
